WanHeda & Heda
by Zephyr Knight
Summary: Lexa a encore toute sa place dans la série et je vais vous le prouver. Fiction qui se tient à la fin de la saison 3, une saison 4 comme j'aurais voulu la voir en somme. Clarke qui prend ses responsabilités de Wanheda et de Fleimkepa, l'absence de Lexa sera une épreuve pour elle et pour les grounders, mais une solution existe... Clexa évidemment ;)
1. Chapitre 1 : L'espoir d'une renaissance

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir bonsoir everybody ! Je vous présentes ( oui oui j'ai beaucoup écrit en deux semaines xD ) une nouvelle fiction Clexa ! Elle reprend directement après la saison 3 avec les mêmes événements etc... Lexa a encore une place dans cette série et je vais le prouver ;) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D Je n'est écrit que trois chapitres, donc je ne sais pas à quand je mettrais le reste, sa dépendra surement de mes retours, donc de vous ;) aller on se retrouve en bas ENJOY !

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Les prochains chapitres seront plus long xD

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'espoir d'une renaissance.**

Clarke était parvenu dans la salle avec l'aide de Raven et de Lexa. Elle allait enfin pouvoir libérer ses amis et son peuple de l'emprise d'Alie. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Lexa venait à nouveau de se sacrifiée pour elle. Elle avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, mais celui-ci lui fut arraché par deux fois à présent, de la pire des manières possibles. Elle avait mal, mais elle devait garder la tête froide pour accomplir son rôle, son destin. WanHeda devait sauver son peuple ainsi que tous ceux sur terre. Elle s'avança dans l'ancien laboratoire de Becca PramHeda, observant les lieux avec des yeux enfantins quand elle aperçut une femme vêtue d'une robe rouge. La blonde serra les dents en devinant que cette femme était la responsable de toute cette histoire. Elle avança encore de quelques pas avant d'apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns. Sa copie conforme. L'original. La femme qui avait créé cette intelligence artificielle. Becca PramHeda.

\- _**Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as sus me trouver malgré les agissements d'Alie,**_ s'éleva la voix de la première commandante.

\- _**Mes amis m'ont aidé,**_ répondit Clarke en fixant Alie d'un regard noir.

Une secousse les interrompit et WanHeda dû se retenir à la table devant elle pour ne pas tomber. Alie s'avança vers elle, lui tendant la main.

\- _**Même pas en rêve, la pétasse rouge,** _ cracha la blonde, des lasers à la place des yeux.

\- _**Je dois te montrer la cause de mes agissements, Clarke,** _ dicta l'intelligence artificielle d'une manière

Intéressé de connaître ses motivations, la princesse du ciel suivis la femme en rouge jusqu'à l'immense vitre dressé devant elles. Elle pouvait y voir la planète bleue. Clarke en fut admirative. Elle n'a jamais pu voir l'astre de cette façon qu'elle en fut émue. Jusqu'à qu'une tâche ne vienne assombrir le tableau. Sous ses yeux ébahis, elle put observer une deuxième fin du monde. Des explosions se faisaient voir sur la surface de la terre, colorant la planète bleue de noir. Surprise, Clarke tourna son regard vers Alie qui observer cela d'un œil neutre.

\- _**Ce que tu vois devant toi n'est autre que le futur, votre futur. Dans un peu moins d'un an, les réservoirs nucléaires se mettront à fondre provoquant des explosions avec un taux de radioactivité si élevé que toute forme de vie sera anéantie. Je voulais vous protéger en vous emmenant dans la City of light afin de vous préserver de ce funeste destin,** _ expliqua la femme en rouge, tournant son regard dénué d'émotion vers la blonde.

\- _**Même si tes attentions sont louables, tu as fait beaucoup trop de mal pour rester active,**_ intervint Becca, se positionnant à la droite de Clarke.

\- _**Je n'ai fait que ce que tu attendais de moi, créatrice, tu m'as conçu pour que je trouve une solution afin de protéger la race humaine. J'ai créé la City Of Light à cet effet,** _ argumenta Alie calmement.

\- **_Vous avez obligé ma mère à prendre votre pastille en ouvrant les veines d'une de mes amies. Vous avez obligé Monty à tuer sa propre mère. Vous avez obligé des personnes à prendre votre pastille en appuyant sur un point sensible. Vous ne méritez même pas qu'on essaie de vous comprendre. J'agis pour le bien de mon peuple, Grounders comme Skaikru et pour ce même bien, je vais devoir vous détruire,_ ** fulmina Clarke en se tournant vers Becca.

\- _**On ne gagne pas de guerre sans sacrifices,** _ exposa la femme en rouge devant les yeux écarquillés de la blonde.

\- _**Sacrifices ?** _ s'exclama Clarke dont la patience venait d'atteindre son paroxysme. _**J'ai déjà sacrifié bon nombre de mes amis et mon amour pour Lexa pour votre stupide guerre ! S'il y a quelqu'un ici qui a fait le plus grand des sacrifices, c'est moi. Tu n'es qu'un robot, tu ne peux pas comprendre la douleur qu'on ressent quand on perd un être chère,** _ murmura la commandante de la mort d'une voix menaçante.

\- _**Vient avec moi,** _ sourit Becca tout en faisant signe à la blonde.

Après un regard plein de haine envers Alie, Clarke suivit la brune jusqu'à la table où reposer un levier.

\- _**Ce levier sert à détruire la City Of Light, Clarke. Si tu l'actionnes, cette dimension sera détruit et toutes les personnes possédées par la pastille seront libérées. Cependant, je dois te mettre en garde, les personnes qui meurent dans la City Of Light resteront mortes,** _ exposa la brune en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

\- _**Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Clarke. Toutes les personnes que Lexa a tuées afin de te protéger mourront pour de bon. Ici, je leur donne une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle vie loin de la nouvelle guerre nucléaire qui va se produire !** _ S'exclama Alie en se précipitant de l'autre côté de la table, faisant face à Becca, Clarke étant au bout de table.

\- _**Vous n'avez aucun droit de prononcer le prénom de Lexa. Elle n'a fait que me protéger de vos sbires, vous seule est coupable de cette boucherie, Alie. Je suis WanHeda, la leader des Skaikru, et je vais libérer mon peuple de votre emprise,** _ annonça la blonde d'une voix glaciale avant de poser une main sur le levier.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de la première commandante qui lui souriait, fière. Becca posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme dans un geste de soutien avant de l'enlever, laissant Clarke en finir avec la City Of Light. La jeune blonde actionna le levier sous les cris d'indignation de la femme en rouge avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse. Elle relâcha le mécanisme, déposant ses deux mains à plat sur la table.

\- _**Tu as fait le bon choix, WanHeda. Pour te récompenser, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose sur les commandants. Nous avons peu de temps alors je vais être directe. J'ai fait fabriquer une dague à partir d'un matériel disparut de la terre depuis bien longtemps. Elle a le pouvoir de renfermé les âmes des commandants afin qu'il puisse renaître de leurs cendres. La dague est comme un réceptacle pour l'âme d'un commandant, mais elle ne peut contenir cette âme que peu de temps, quatre mois tout au plus. Clarke, l'âme de Lexa s'est accrochée à la flamme grâce à son amour unique pour toi. Vous êtes faites pour vous retrouver. À présent que tu as la flamme à l'intérieur de toi, ton corps possèdent deux âmes, la tienne et celle de Lexa. Tu vas devoir retrouver la dague qui s'est perdue pendant des générations à travers les clans. Commence par le Fleimkepa , le tout premier. Tu trouveras sa tombe au nord-est de Polis. Tu y trouveras certaines réponses, mais fais vite, le corps d'un humain n'est pas fait pour contenir deux âmes. Tu mourras si tu n'enfermes pas l'âme de Lexa dans la dague. Je dirais que tu as plus ou moins deux mois. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, Clarke. Lexa avait confiance en toi, votre amour te guidera jusqu'à la dague.**_

Un second tremblement de terre se fit sentir et Clarke, bien que surprise par les révélations de Becca, put voir le corps de celle-ci disparaître petit à petit. La brune lui sourit tendrement avant de disparaître dans une lueur blanche tout comme l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

* * *

 _ **Alors votre verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Laissez moi votre avis ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Clarke revient à la réalité, une réalité sans Lexa ainsi qu'une réalité où Polis est défait. **_

* * *

_**Kissous le Clexakru :***_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mise en place du plan

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello Everybody ! J'ai décidé de vous mettre le second chapitre, puisque je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vraiment avoir d'avis avec le premier chapitre, puisque c'est pratiquement les mêmes scènes que dans la série ( faite avec mes souvenirs d'ailleurs lol ) et dans celui-ci, tout est nouveau, sauf quelques petites scènes au début :) Le prochain, je le publierais quand j'aurais des retours :) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Chapitre 2 : Mise en place du plan**

Clarke s'agita sur le trône de Heda, surveillé par sa mère, Murphy ainsi que Bellamy. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, reprenant sa respiration à grandes bouffés d'air alors que le reste de la salle se réveillait enfin d'un cauchemar sans nom. Le regard de la blonde rencontra celui de sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Clarke accueillit cette étreinte réconfortante avant de s'en défaire, observant Marcus et les autres Skaikru se relever complètement désorienté. Abby se plaça derrière sa fille afin de lui retirer la puce, mais Clarke l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, faisant froncé les sourcils à sa génitrice.

\- _**Clarke, si nous**_ _ **n'enlevons**_ _ **pas la flamme, elle te tuera,**_ commenta Bellamy en fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**J'ai eu une conversation avec**_ _ **Becca PramHeda**_ _ **,**_ _ **allez vous**_ _ **occupez de notre peuple, nous en reparlerons plus tard,**_ assura WanHeda en souriant à son ami ainsi qu'à sa mère.

Bellamy haussa distraitement les épaules avant de se diriger vers le reste de ses amis. Clarke indiqua à sa mère d'aller voir Marcus, la rassurant sur son état de santé avant de se lever et de prendre l'air sur le balcon derrière le trône de sa défunte amante. Posant ses mains sur le rebord en pierre, elle luttait pour ne pas faire couler ses larmes, pas en public. Elle se devait d'être forte devant son peuple. Elle ferma alors les yeux, sous lesquels se dessina la forme du visage de Lexa. Elle ne savait pas si les informations de Becca étaient vraie ou non. Elle voulait y croire, croire à un possible avenir auprès de Heda. Soudainement, elle ressentit comme une présence à côté d'elle et une chaleur sur sa main gauche. Elle fronça les sourcils, ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur du vide. Où plus précisément une sorte de brume légère. Elle fronça des sourcils avant de déplacer sa main à travers la brume, la faisant s'envoler sur son côté droit. L'aura de cette étrangeté ne lui était pas étrangère, elle aurait même juré sentir les effluves du parfum de Lexa.

\- _**Tu divagues Griffin, tu es fatigué voilà la vérité,**_ se murmura-t-elle en soupirant.

Elle sursauta légèrement en sentant comme l'ombre d'une main se poser sur son épaule, mais il n'y avait personne sur le balcon, elle était seule. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage et d'une voix faible, elle prononça le prénom qu'elle redoutait le plus.

\- _**Lexa ?**_

À ce nom, la pression sur son épaule se fit plus importante et Clarke ne put empêcher ses larmes de coulée sur ses joues.

\- _**Je deviens folle, ce n'est pas possible.**_ _ **Lexa ne peut pas être là,**_ se dit-elle, essayant de se convaincre elle-même d'une chose qu'elle espérait réelle.

En réponse à sa tirade, la brume l'entoura entièrement comme pour essayer de la rassurer. Elle sourit avant de rire tout seul et si quelqu'un avait pu voir la scène, elle aurait pu croire que WanHeda était devenu folle à rire comme cela. Elle se reprit avant de contempler Polis depuis sa place. La brume ne l'avait pas quitté, restant tout autour d'elle et Clarke en était comme apaisée. Elle voulait croire aux paroles de Becca, même si elle était effrayée à l'idée de voir ses espoirs mourir à nouveau.

\- _**Je te promets d'essayer,**_ _ **Leksa**_ _ **,**_ murmura Clarke en appuyant sur le prénom de son amante qu'elle avait prononcé en trigedasleng.

Après un dernier regard vers le marché de Polis, elle retourna dans la salle du trône. Sa mère essayait de calmer Marcus, en proie aux larmes en réalisant ce qu'il avait fait sous le contrôle d'Alie. Bellamy était juste à côté d'eux, assied sur les marches devant le trône, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle décida d'aller le voir, s'asseyant à ses côtés en posant un regard amical sur lui.

\- _**Merci de m'avoir soutenu tout à l'heure,**_ murmura la belle blonde en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- _**Ce n'est rien comparé au mal que j'ai causé.**_ _ **À cause de mon jugement, nous avons perdu**_ _ **Heda**_ _ **, la seule qui voulait nous faire profiter d'une paix durable.**_ _ **Je suis indigne d'être entre ses murs,**_ craqua le jeune homme, portant ses mains à son visage.

\- _**Bell', je ne vais pas te dire que je ne t'en veux pas, parce que c'est le cas,**_ commença Clarke alors que Bellamy tourna la tête vers elle, confus. _**Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Lexa, ceci est mon entière responsabilité.**_ _ **Si je n'avais pas traîné à repartir à**_ _ **Arkadia**_ _ **, elle serait sûrement encore en vie.**_ _ **C'est uniquement à cause de mes**_ _ **agissements**_ _ **qu'elle n'est plus là, tu n'as rien à te reprocher à part le meurtre de trois cents de ses soldats,**_ compléta-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Sans laisser le temps à son ami de répliquer, elle se leva afin de se diriger vers le trône de Lexa. Elle s'y plaça à sa droite, place exclusive du Fleimkepa, caressant du bout des doigts le bois du trône avant d'observer la salle. Elle ordonna le silence d'une voix forte et dénué d'émotion. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la jeune femme, ses amis et sa famille étaient choqué de voir Clarke avec aussi peu d'émotions. Surtout Abby qui avait deviné le lien particulier qu'entretenaient sa fille et Heda.

\- _**Je dois vous annoncez une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.**_ _ **La mauvaise est que nous allons tous mourir dans un peu moins d'un an.**_ _ **Avant que je ne détruise l'intelligence artificielle, elle m'a montré notre futur.**_ _ **Il y a des réservoirs nucléaires qui vont exploser d'ici un an, produisant des vagues de radiations bien supérieures à celles de la dernière fois,**_ expliqua WanHeda sans vaciller, restant droite et fière.

\- _**Comment ça, plus supérieurs ?**_ _ **À quel niveau ?**_ Questionna Marcus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Il n'y aura plus aucun être vivant sur terre,**_ lui répondit-elle en soupirant imperceptiblement.

Toutes les personnes du Skaikru présentes se regardèrent les uns les autres avec peur et incompréhension sous le regard calme de WanHeda. Celle-ci laissa le brouhaha ambiant s'élever, observant le trône de Heda tristement. Après sa contemplation, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de sa mère, elle reposa un regard des plus noirs à son peuple. Tous ceux qui eurent croisé ce regard s'arrêtèrent de parler instantanément, sous le regard surpris d'Abby et Marcus.

\- _**Qu'allons-nous faire ?**_ _ **Nous n'avons pas d'abri**_ _ **pour nous**_ _ **protéger**_ _ **de ces radiations,**_ s'éleva la voix d'un Skaikru.

\- _**Je vais m'entretenir avec**_ _ **Raven Reyes**_ _ **.**_ _ **E lle possède un cerveau plus développé depuis qu'elle a été possédée par**_ _ **Alie**_ _ **.**_ _ **Je suis certaine que s'il y a une solution, elle la trouvera,**_ énonça la blonde.

De nouveau, un brouhaha monta très vite dans la salle. Clarke put traduire quelques indignations parmi les Grounders au fond de la salle qui s'était quelque peu entassé devant son discours, mais la plupart des personnes dans la pièce était d'accord avec elle. Le silence fut de nouveau maître à la voix de Bellamy.

\- _**C'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?**_

Clarke ne répondit pas immédiatement, posant un regard en biais au trône avant de soupirer afin de se donner du courage.

\- _**Becca PramHeda**_ _ **m'as appris un possible moyen de faire revenir**_ _ **Leksa kom Trikru**_ _ **,**_ commença-t-elle, faisant ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas craquer sous ses mots.

En une seule phrase, elle capta l'attention non seulement de son peuple, mais également de l'intégralité des Grounders présents dans la pièce. Indra posa un regard insistant à la jolie blonde, surprise.

\- _**Je ne sais pas si ce qu'elle m'a dit est la vérité, mais nous devons essayer.**_ _ **La coalition ne tiendra pas longtemps sans chef et Polis est en danger depuis la mort de**_ _ **Leksa**_ _ **.**_ _ **Becca PramHeda**_ _ **m'**_ _ **a appris qu'une dague pouvant contenir l'âme d'un commandant existait.**_ _ **Cela est peut-être peu de choses dites comme ça, mais si nous arrivons à mettre la main sur cette dague, nous pourrions enfermer l'esprit de Lexa à l'intérieur afin de réussir à la faire revenir parmi nous, mais je vous dois l'entière vérité,**_ s'arrêta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère. _**Je suis en train de mourir à petit feu à cause de la flamme qu'on m'a imposé dans le cou afin que je puisse détruire la City Of Light.**_ _ **La seule chose qui me maintient en vie et qui empêche mon corps de se dessécher est l'âme de Lexa.**_ _ **En acceptant la flamme, j'ai**_ _ **recueilli**_ _ **l'âme de votre commandant à l'intérieur de moi, elle**_ _ **vit**_ _ **à présent à travers moi, mais un corps humain n'est pas conçu pour**_ _ **héberger**_ _ **deux âmes, c'est pour cela que je me meurs,**_ termina d'expliquer WanHeda, la main posée sur son cœur.

Abby eut un haut de cœur en constatant qu'elle était responsable de l'état de sa fille, mais elle savait avant tout que Clarke n'aurait pas permis la destruction de l'espèce humaine par un ordinateur. Elle cacha ses émotions aussi bien qu'elle le pût en attendant le reste des paroles de son enfant. Bellamy, de son côté, était devenu livide. Il ne pouvait croire que Clarke, qui avait échappé tellement de fois à la mort, soit mourante. Il serra les poings de résiliation, sachant pertinemment qu'il fallait retrouver cette dague au plus vite.

\- _**Qui nous fait croire que vous avez effectivement l'âme de**_ _ **Heda**_ _ **en vous,**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **?**_ _ **Que ce n'est pas un stratagème du**_ _ **Skaikru**_ _ **pour imposer sa suprématie au sein de la coalition ?**_ Questionna un Grounders simplement par curiosité, il n'y avait pas d'animosité dans sa voix.

Clarke observa le visage de l'homme, impassible.

\- _**Avant de partir à la recherche de la dague, nous allons organiser un vote afin d'élire un intendant.**_ _ **Celui-ci devra**_ _ **honorer l**_ _ **a coalition de**_ _ **Heda Leksa**_ _ **.**_ _ **Il sera de son devoir de veiller à ce que le peuple de Polis et de tous les clans soient satisfaits.**_ _ **Il ne sera pas**_ _ **Heda**_ _ **, il ne sera qu'un homme ou une femme choisis par les ambassadeurs afin de maintenir l'ordre au sein du territoire de la coalition.**_ _ **Il y aura un candidat par clan, le**_ _ **Skaikru**_ _ **n'aura pas le droit de proposer sa candidature.**_ _ **La règle est simple, aucun clan n'aura le droit de voter pour lui-même.**_ _ **Nous sommes ici pour laisser une chance au pire cèlera et non pour démarrer une guerre qui se finira en massacre.**_ _ **En tant que**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **et**_ _ **Fleimkepa**_ _ **, je serais celle qui veillera au bon fonctionnement du vote.**_ _ **Je vous laisse deux jours afin de**_ _ **propager**_ _ **la nouvelle dans les clans et de choisir vos**_ _ **candidats,**_ énonça la blonde sous les chuchotements des Grounders.

\- _**Je ne**_ _ **pense**_ _ **pas que les ambassadeurs**_ _ **accepteront**_ _ **cela,**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **,**_ s'imposa Indra pour la première fois en plongeant son regard dans l'océan de Clarke.

\- _**Dites leurs qu'aucune protestation ne sera prise en compte, ceci n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre.**_ _ **Les ambassadeurs qui s'élèveront contre moi, connaîtront le véritable sens de mon titre,**_ fulmina la blonde, posant ses yeux sur toute la salle, le regard noir.

Du coin de l'œil, Clarke put voir le sourire en coin d'Indra. Elle avait toujours une alliée Trikru et cela l'a rassuré en quelque sorte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la majorité des Grounders et Skaikru sortirent de la salle, ne laissant entre eux qu'Indra, Abby, Marcus, Murphy, Bellamy, Octavia et Clarke. La jeune femme blonde se sentit tout à coup mal, se retenant au trône en bois afin de ne pas tomber à terre. Avec l'aide de sa mère et de Bellamy, elle s'assied sur les quelques marches devant le trône. Le médecin sortit un mouchoir de sa veste, le posant contre le nez de sa fille. Clarke le maintient pendant quelques minutes avant de l'enlever découvrant le sang noir d'Ontari sortir de ses narines. Elle souffla, comprenant que cette histoire d'âme était finalement vraie.

\- _**Clarke, combien de temps te reste-t-il ?**_ Demanda Abby, très inquiète pour sa fille.

\- _**Pas plus de deux mois,**_ souffla la blonde avec un sourire désolé.

\- _**Il faut trouver cette dague rapidement,**_ ajouta Octavia, postée aux côtes d'Indra, un peu en retrait.

\- _**Indra, Octavia, prenez quelques soldats de confiance avec vous et trouvez moi des informations sur cette dague.**_ _ **Becca**_ _ **m'a dit de commencer à chercher vers la tombe du premier**_ _ **Fleimkepa**_ _ **,**_ ordonna doucement WanHeda en se relevant, retrouvant tout son aplomb.

\- _**Sha WanHeda**_ _ **,**_ sourit doucement Indra sous la surprise d'Octavia et des Skaikru présents dans la salle.

Indra ouvrit la marche en direction de la porte tandis qu'Octavia s'approcha de son amie, la prit dans ses bras sous la surprise de la blonde avant de lui sourire en coin et de suivre en silence, et sans un regard pour son frère, son mentor et amie.

\- _**Bien, comment allons nous procéder pour l'élection ?**_ _ **Qui sera l'ambassadeur du**_ _ **Skaikru**_ _ **?**_ Souleva Marcus en regardant Clarke droit dans les yeux.

\- _**Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne, à part Clarke, qui peut tenir ce rôle, Marcus,**_ interrompit Abby en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

Kane comprit tout de suite au regard des deux Griffin. Il fut surpris dans un temps, mais se reprit très vite afin d'endosser son rôle. Clarke lui sourit avant de faire vœu de solitude. Tout le monde sortit de la salle, tout le monde sauf sa mère. WanHeda poussa un soupir résilié en entendant les pas d'Abby résonné dans son dos. Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, avant de s'effondrer d'épuisement dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère. La brune serra son étreinte de toutes ses forces, essayant de faire passer son soutien à sa fille.

\- _**Je l'aimais, maman,**_ pleura Clarke dans son cou.

\- _**Je sais, ma chérie, mais si**_ _ **Becca**_ _ **ta dis qu'il y avait un moyen, je ne pense pas qu'elle t'est menti.**_ _ **Nous en avons eu la preuve presque tout le restant de la journée,**_ chuchota le médecin tandis que la blonde redressa son visage, une expression d'incompréhension sur celui-ci.

Abby sourit tendrement à cette vision si enfantine de Clarke en lui caressant la joue délicatement.

\- _**Ma puce, tu n'as pas dû faire attention puisque tu es dans une situation particulière, mais tu as reçu des traits de caractère de Lexa.**_ _ **Indra t'a**_ _ **obéi, pas parce que tu es**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **, mais parce qu'elle a vu en toi un Leader, elle a vu en toi ce que j'ai pu entrevoir.**_ _ **Elle y a vu Lexa.**_ _ **Ta façon de te poster et de parler me prouve que**_ _ **Becca**_ _ **avait raison.**_ _ **L'âme de Lexa est véritablement à l'intérieur de toi.**_ _ **Il y a un espoir pour que vous soyez réunis à nouveau, Clarke,**_ expliqua Abby comme si tout cela était une évidence. _**Tu as le droit au bonheur, ma puce et je ferais tout pour t'aider a retrouvé Lexa.**_ _ **Après tout, il faut que je lui passe un savon pour avoir volé le cœur de ma fille unique,**_ ricana le médecin, effaçant les dernières larmes sur le visage de son ange blond.

\- _**Il n'y a que toi pour**_ _ **oser a**_ _ **ffronter la grande**_ _ **Heda Leksa**_ _ **,**_ ajouta Clarke, en rigolant.

\- _**Détrompe-toi, tu as affronté bien plus de fois Lexa que moi,**_ s'amusa Abby en relâchant le visage de sa fille.

Clarke sourit à cette réplique, c'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Elle était vraiment la seule à avoir affronté Lexa autant de fois et à être encore en vie. Cette pensée fit sourire un peu plus la princesse du ciel qui remercia sa mère de son soutien. Mains dans la main, elles sortirent de la salle du trône avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre finit ! Alors votre verdict ? ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : le comportement de Clarke va petit à petit changé, quelques scenes Octavia/Clarke, Clarke Badass !***_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Clexakru ! :***_


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'élection

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le Clexakru :) Merci de l'accueil que vous avez donné à cette fanfiction ! :D Sa me fait super plaisir ! :D Sans vous faire attendre un peu plus, je vous présentes le chapitre 3 ! Vous aimez Clarke Badass ? Vous serez servis ! :D ENJOY ! ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **Chapitre 3 : L'élection**

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la destruction de la City Of Light. Bon nombre de Grounders et Skaikru avaient perdu leur famille à cause de ce massacre. Certains natifs sont même allé jusqu'à mettre la faute sur Clarke et sur son peuple. Le premier jour où WanHeda avait posé un pied en dehors de la tour, elle s'était fait attaquer par trois hommes du clan Sankru, les gens du désert. Ils voyaient d'un très mauvais œil la décision de WanHeda concernant le vote de l'intendant, prétendant que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade orchestrée par les Skaikru pour obtenir le trône.

 _~ Flash-back ~_

Clarke était encerclé, ne pouvant s'échapper. Deux hommes étaient derrière elle, à ce qu'elle put en voir, ils étaient baraqué, très grand, l'un possédant une barbe épaisse tandis que l'autre n'arborait rien d'autre que des tatouages sur le côté gauche du visage. Elle posa ses yeux clairs sur le dernier homme qui sembler être le chef. Fière et calme, elle maintient sa posture droite et glaciale, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Que me voulez-vous ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec aplomb, s'avançant petit à petit vers l'homme devant elle.

\- _**Yu laik nou Heda**_ _ **.**_ _ **Yu laik**_ _ **ripa**_ ( _Tu n'es pas_ _Heda_ _._ _Tu es une meurtrière_ ), s'exprima-t-il avec de la haine dans les yeux.

\- _**Nous sommes d'accord sur une chose, je ne suis pas**_ _ **Leksa**_ _ **, mais son peuple m'a**_ _ **donné le titre de**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **, je ne cherche qu'à préservé son héritage.**_ _ **Je me moque de savoir si je suis une meurtrière à vos yeux,**_ répondit calmement la jeune femme, gratifiant l'homme d'un regard des plus noirs.

\- _**Spichen**_ _ **!**_ ( _Mensonge !_ ) S'exclama le guerrier en voulant asséné un coup-de-poing dans le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle vit le coup-de-poing juste devant son visage, ressentant une aura bizarre flotté entre le guerrier et elle. L'étrangeté semblait la protégée. Un parfum bien connu s'infiltra jusqu'aux narines de WanHeda. Elle attrapa le poing de l'homme, lui fit une clef de bras pour le lui tordre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- _**Jomp**_ _ **ai**_ _ **op**_ _ **en**_ _ **yu jomp em op**_ ( _Tu_ _m'attaque, tu t'attaques à elle_ ), murmura Clarke à l'oreille du guerrier qu'elle relâcha ensuite.

Fixant la jeune femme avec une grande surprise, il en oublia d'arrêter ses partenaires qui s'attaquèrent à WanHeda alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné, prête à partir. Clarke attendit le dernier moment, sortant le poignard que Lexa lui avait offert. Au moment qu'elle trouva parfait, elle enfonça le poignard en pleine tête du deuxième guerrier alors qu'elle arrêta nette l'épée du premier qui lui coupa néanmoins quelques cheveux. D'un regard des plus noirs, elle fixait le guerrier, mais soudainement, il se retrouva avec un couteau planté dans son corps. Clarke relâcha l'épée, esquivant le corps de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre. Elle tourna son regard bleu surpris sur Octavia qui arborait une expression de fierté. Celle-ci s'approcha de son amie, enleva les deux poignards du corps des deux natifs, avant de les essuyer de leur sang et de rendre celui appartenant à Clarke.

\- _**Tu ne devais pas être en mission toi ?**_ Ricana WanHeda en observant son amie.

\- _**Je passais par là pour récolter des informations, j'ai vu la scène, j'ai attendu d'agir au bon moment,**_ s'expliqua la Skaikru rangeant son poignard.

Bons nombres de natifs s'étaient entassé autour des deux jeunes femmes. L'un d'eux hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales « _WanHeda_ _!_ _Skairipa_ _!_ » Bientôt suivis du reste de la population de Polis. Les deux amies en furent étonnées, presque mal à l'aise concernant Octavia. Elle comprenait le sens de son nouveau titre Skairipa, l'assassin venu du ciel. Elle sourit néanmoins en s'avouant vaincu, elle était bel et bien devenu un assassin. Clarke ordonna à deux gardes qui s'étaient approchés d'elle d'emmener les corps et de leur offrir les derniers hommages. Ils avaient peut-être essayé de la tuer, mais elle n'en restait pas moins clémente. Pendant qu'elle observait la foule se disperser autour d'elle, elle ressentit à nouveau cette brume étrange tout autour de sa personne. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ne pouvait croire en la possible protection que lui offrait l'âme de Lexa. Elle n'avait tous simplement pas encore la force de croire à nouveau à un avenir avec la jeune fille de la terre, pas après tout ça. Elle flâna le reste de la journée à travers le marché de Polis, bon nombre de personnes lui sourirent respectueusement, lui faisant goûter les produits sur leurs stands. WanHeda était respecté par tous les villageois de Polis, grâce à Lexa.

 _~ Fin du flash-Back ~_

Le jour de l'élection était arrivé, elle n'avait pas encore de nouvelle d'Indra et d'Octavia concernant les informations sur l'emplacement de la dague. Tous les ambassadeurs étaient attablés devant Clarke, l'air mécontent. La jeune femme soupira de dépit avant de lever les yeux sur Marcus qui venait d'entrer dans la salle du trône. Il s'installa à la place de l'ambassadeur Skaikru, ce siège qu'avait foulé Clarke avant la mort de Lexa. Maintenant que tout le monde était présent, elle pouvait commencer. WanHeda s'avança pour se retrouver juste au-dessus des marches, portant un regard froid sur les ambassadeurs qui baissèrent tous les yeux sous son regard intense.

\- _**Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui afin de voter pour le guerrier qui deviendra notre intendant.**_ _ **Je rappelle la règle :**_ _ **il est formellement interdit de voter pour son clan.**_ _ **Pendant toute la séance, les ambassadeurs devront parler l'anglais, faites attention à ce que vous allez dire, je le comprendrais dans n'importe qu'elle langue,**_ annonça Clarke, posant son regard clair sur chaque ambassadeur un à un.

Elle fut surprise de voir Roan siégé à la place de l'ambassadeur des Azgeda, tout comme Luna pour son propre peuple. Elle avait confiance en la rousse, beaucoup moins en Roan, même s'il avait fait preuve de discernement contre Alie. Elle pouvait voir la colère dans les yeux de tous les membres présents du conseil, mais elle était respectée, de se fait, ils n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche pour protester. En un mouvement, elle ordonna à tous les concernés d'écrire le nom du clan pour lequel ils vireront. Elle observa avec vigueur les différents hommes et femmes écrire sur les bouts de papier déposé devant eux. Marcus avait amené sa garde personnelle en la personne de Bellamy, Bryan et Miller. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient debout derrière le chancelier, main posée sur la garde de leur arme, prête à intervenir à tous moment. Dix minutes plus tard, après d'intenses tensions entre les clans, les bouts de papier revinrent à Clarke qui les analysa judicieusement. Elle fronça les sourcils après un certain temps, l'intendant était à présent choisis.

\- _**Moi,**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **, dernière**_ _ **Fleimkepa**_ _ **, j'annonce que Roan, roi d'**_ _ **Azgeda**_ _ **devint l'intendant de tous,**_ s'éleva la voix dénuée d'émotion de la jeune femme. Avant qu'il n'y est d'effluve de paroles, elle l'a repris. _**Je n'accepterai aucune faute, Roan.**_ _ **Tu as été élu par les ambassadeurs pour être au service de ton peuple et de tous ceux de la coalition.**_ _ **Si j'apprends que Polis est devenu une ville à feu et à sang, sache que je te tuerais sans remord,**_ cracha Clarke en plongeant son regard sérieux dans celui du jeune homme qui eut un sourire provocateur.

\- _**Azgeda**_ _ **n'est plus ce qu'elle était,**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **, je**_ _ **jure**_ _ **sur mon sang et sur mon peuple qu'**_ _ **Azgeda**_ _ **fera tout pour se faire**_ _ **racheter**_ _ **des horreurs commises par ma mère et par**_ _ **Ontari**_ _ **,**_ annonça le jeune roi en se levant pour venir se prosterner devant Clarke.

La princesse du ciel lui ordonna de se relever, l'informant qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec lui plus tard, avant de congédier les ambassadeurs. Après un regard plein de méfiance pour Roan et de confiance envers Kane, la salle se vida de son monde. Les gardes sortirent également, s'installant devant la porte d'entrée.

\- _**C'est étrange que personne n'est répliqué,**_ se dit-elle en posant une main sur le front, à présent seule.

Elle soupira, se trouvant trop paranoïaque, se rendant sur le balcon derrière le trône. Elle se pencha pour observer le marcher avant de poser ses coudes sur le mur, massant ses tempes en vue d'un violent mal de tête. Elle entendit néanmoins un bruit sourd loin derrière elle, comme une porte qu'on ouvre.

\- _**Je me disais bien aussi que leur manque de réaction était bizarre,**_ murmura-t-elle avant de se faire à nouveau attaquer.

Elle vit devant elle l'ancien ambassadeur du Floukru, dont Luna avait pris la place depuis peu de temps. Il avait une dague dans la main et s'élança sur elle afin de lui transpercer le cœur avec. Se rappelant des cours que Lexa lui avait enseignées quand elle était dans la tour et du combat de Heda contre Roan, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, donnant un violent coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou de son adversaire. Elle se releva avec rapidité, donnant ensuite un nouveau coup sur la main de son assaillant qui finit par lâcher sa dague. Elle l'as récupéra, posant sa lame contre le cou de l'ambassadeur au même moment où un garde arriva sur le balcon, alerté par les bruits. Elle jeta l'homme violemment dans les bras du garde.

\- _**Jeté ce traître en prison et faite moi venir immédiatement Luna**_ _ **kom Floukru**_ _ **!**_ S'exclama le leader du ciel en retournant dans la salle du trône, le garde sur ses talons.

 _ **\- Sha WanHeda**_ _ **,**_ murmura-t-il, effrayé par l'énervement de la commande de la mort.

Quand le garde ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Octavia et Indra. Les deux jeunes femmes fixèrent l'ambassadeur d'un œil surpris avant d'avancer dans la pièce, venant à la rencontre de WanHeda. Indra serra l'avant-bras de la jeune femme tandis qu'Octavia lui donna une rapide accolade.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il sait passer ?**_ _ **Un nouvel attentat ?**_ Questionna la jeune Skaikru avec lassitude.

\- _**Parce qu'il y en a déjà eu un ?**_ Grogna Indra à l'intention de sa seconde.

\- _**Oui, Octavia m'a**_ _ **aidé à me débarrasser de deux assaillants du clan**_ _ **Sankru**_ _ **et là, l'ambassadeur du clan de Luna a essayé de me tuer à l'instant,**_ répondit Clarke, la voix évasive. _**Mais là n'est pas la question, avez-vous des informations sur l'emplacement de la dague ?**_ Reprit la jolie blonde, détournant l'attention des deux guerrières.

\- _**Sha WanHeda**_ _ **, il se peut que la dague existe bel et bien, un ancien d'un village voisin nous la confirmer à travers leurs légendes racontant que le troisième**_ _ **Heda**_ _ **, Malek**_ _ **kom Trikru**_ _ **, aurait été obligé d'utiliser la dague sur lui-même afin de**_ _ **ressusciter**_ _ **son jeune frère, le second**_ _ **Heda**_ _ **,**_ annonça Indra d'une voix implacable.

\- _**Il paraît même que la dague ne marche que sur un membre du**_ _ **Trikru**_ _ **.**_ _ **Becca PramHeda**_ _ **a créé ce clan dans la forêt afin de préserver ses légendes et ses enseignements.**_ _ **La tombe du premier**_ _ **Fleimkepa**_ _ **serait la clef pour découvrir où est**_ _ **cachée**_ _ **la dague qui n'a**_ _ **plus**_ _ **servi**_ _ **depuis l'utilisation de Malek,**_ continua Octavia, la voix étrangement calme.

\- _**Il y a un problème n'est-ce pas ?**_ Soupira Clarke, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

\- _**En effet,**_ _ **WanHeda**_ _ **.**_ _ **Malek est décédé trois mois après l'utilisation de la dague.**_ _ **Son corps n'a pas tenu le transfert des âmes,**_ avoua l'ancienne seconde de Lexa d'une fois neutre.

\- _**Malek**_ _ **kom Trikru**_ _ **était un natif, je suis d'origine**_ _ **Skaikru**_ _ **, mon sang fera la différence.**_ _ **Je n'ai pas le choix désormais, je dois faire revenir Lexa,**_ murmura la princesse du ciel, la voix tranchante.

\- _**Clarke, est-ce que tu fais ça pour la coalition et l'héritage de Lexa ou pour Lexa elle-même ?**_ Demanda soudainement Octavia, s'approchant un peu plus de son amie.

- _ **Je…**_ _ **J'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés,**_ avouai alors la jeune femme, d'une voix faible.

\- _**C'est bien ce que je me disais,**_ sourit faiblement l'autre Skaikru en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- _**Je vais mourir de toute façon,**_ _ **O**_ _ **', que j'essaie de ramener Lexa ou non.**_ _ **Si je peux avoir trois mois de plus avec elle, alors je suis prête à prendre le risque,**_ murmura Clarke dans le cou d'Octavia.

- _ **Je sais,**_ _ **Clarkie**_ _ **, je t'aiderai à la faire revenir, je t'en fais la promesse,**_ sourit Skairipa en se séparant de la blonde.

\- _**Indra, sais-tu où se**_ _ **trouve**_ _ **la tombe du premier**_ _ **Fleimkepa**_ _ **?**_

\- _**Sha WanHeda**_ _ **,**_ répondit poliment la guerrière.

\- _**Parfait.**_ _ **Rejoins Kane dans sa chambre et parles lui de notre projet, il nous faudra des guerriers et demande également à**_ _ **Nyko**_ _ **s'il**_ _ **peut nous venir en aide.**_ _ **Nous partons dans la soirée, j'en informerai l'intendant Roan, roi d'**_ _ **Azgeda**_ _ **,**_ ordonna WanHeda, retrouvant de nouveau tout son aplomb.

\- _**Roan est encore en vie ?**_ S'étonna Octavia, écarquillant les yeux.

\- _**Oui, les guérisseurs d'**_ _ **Azgeda**_ _ **l'ont maintenu en vie jusqu'à que sa blessure ne guérisse.**_ _ **Il a été élu Intendant par les ambassadeurs à six votes contre cinq, mais je n'ai pas tellement confiance en lui.**_ _ **Il nous a peut-être**_ _ **aidés**_ _ **contre**_ _ **Alie**_ _ **, mais c'est un**_ _ **Azgeda**_ _ **.**_ _ **Octavia, j'aurais besoin que tu restes à Polis afin de surveiller Roan, s'il fait quelque chose contre mes ordres, tu le fais capturer.**_ _ **J'ordonnerais aux gardes fidèles à Lexa de t'obéir s'il y a un problème,**_ imposa-t-elle en fixant son amie.

\- _**Sha WanHeda**_ _ **,**_ répondit à contre cœur la jeune femme, mais elle savait que sa mission était tout aussi importante que celle de Clarke.

Un coup porté à la porte sortie les trois jeunes femmes de leur conversation. Le chef du clan Floukru pénétra dans la pièce regardant étrangement la blonde tandis que les deux guerrières Trikru s'éclipsèrent.

\- _**Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, Clarke, mais les gardes sont morts devant la porte d'entrée,**_ s'éleva la voix de la rousse, légèrement roque.

La princesse du ciel soupira, elle les avait oubliées ceux-là, avant de sortir dans le couloir, croisant un garde qui passer par là. Elle lui ordonna d'enlever les corps des deux hommes avant de retourner dans la salle en pestant.

\- _**Maintenant que ce petit problème est réglé, nous allons pouvoir nous pencher sur le fait que ton ancien ambassadeur à essayé de me tuer,**_ répliqua Clarke, la voix dangereusement basse sous le regard perdu de Luna.

* * *

 _ **Voilà Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Le départ de Clarke pour la tombe du premier Fleimkepa. **_

* * *

_**Bisous le Clexakru ! :***_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Gouthru

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Mon dieu, vous allez tellement me detester à la fin de ce chapitre xD J'essayerais de mettre le chapitre 5 dès qu'il est finis, ne vous inquiétez pas xD Mais je ne vous promet rien xD ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

PS2 : En traduisant du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " Passage ", vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure du chapitre ;) Il y aura un titre en Trigedasleng à chaque chapitre ;)

 **Chapitre 4 : Gouthru**

Clarke était épuisée, elle ressentait de plus en plus les effets de sa situation sur son corps. Elle avait du mal à tenir la conversation avec Luna, ce que la jeune rousse remarqua bien vite. Elle avait connu Clarke alors qu'elle était venue la trouver avec ses amis pour lui demander de devenir Heda. Elle connut WanHeda avec du cran, de la volonté et une once d'imprudence. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voyait était une jeune femme brisée par la perte de son amour et à bout de forces. Alors que Clarke aurait voulu se tenir droite devant l'ambassadrice du Floukru, elle ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur s'échappé de ses lèvres serré. Luna ayant remarqué la faiblesse de la blonde, s'avança vers elle, l'aidant en la soutenant par les épaules. Clarke tourna la tête vers la rousse qui lui sourit malgré la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

\- _**Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, Luna,**_ dit-elle en essayant de s'en persuader.

- _ **Je suis là en tant qu'amie, Clarke. Nous ne sommes plus l'ambassadrice et WanHeda, mais juste Clarke et Luna. Tu peux te faire aider, Clarke, je suis là,**_ objecta la rousse en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de WanHeda afin de mieux la soutenir.

\- _**Merci,**_ souffla contre tout attente la princesse du ciel, se laissant volontiers aidé pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Elle savait que son corps commençait à lâcher petit à petit. Elle s'efforçait néanmoins à garder un certain contrôle en présence des gardes. Elles traversèrent le couloir avant d'arriver à la chambre de la jeune femme.

\- _**Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis là. Essaie de te reposer Clarke,** _ sourit brièvement l'ambassadrice avant de quitter la chambre de WanHeda.

Clarke se rendit sur son lit, se laissant tombé lourdement contre celui-ci, ses yeux attirés par le plafond. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à une certaine brune. Elle soupira un instant avant de se lever et de rejoindre le couloir. Elle avait besoin de se sentir proche de Lexa. Elle alla donc dans la chambre du Heda et elle fut agréablement surprise de voir que rien n'avait bougé. Elle laissa ses jambes la guidé jusqu'au lit où elle se laissa tomber sans ménagement. Elle caressa la couverture en dessous d'elle, ses souvenirs de ce nuit passé avec la brune, la meilleure nuit de sa vie, resurgir sans qu'elle n'y soit préparer. Elle se sentait vide, malgré que l'âme de la commandante soit à l'intérieur d'elle.

\- _**Tu me manques tellement, Lexa,**_ murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur.

Elle leva les yeux sur le plafond alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se coucha sur le lit, prenant un des coussins de celui-ci qui était encore imprégné de l'odeur de son amante. Pendant plusieurs heures, elle pleura en silence, faisant mourir ses cris dans l'oreiller. Elle avait tellement mal, elle aurait voulu que rien de tout cela n'arrive. Elle voulait simplement vivre avec la femme qu'elle aimait dans un monde en paix. La colère s'empara d'elle à cette réflexion. Le monde lui avait pris Lexa et elle devait le sauver ou les conséquences seraient désastreuses. Un sentiment de dégoût la prit aux tripes. Elle se leva d'un bond avant de courir vers la salle d'eau. Elle toussa avec force avant de cracher du sang. Elle contempla l'hémoglobine dans l'évier, comme fasciné de retrouver son sang rouge carmin. Après quelques minutes, elle revint dans la chambre, reprenant sa place habituelle. Elle n'avait pas envie de dormir pourtant, elle se laissa aller et rejoignit bien malgré elle le monde des rêves.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~ _

Elle se trouvait dans une clairière verdoyante, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et réchauffait son corps agréablement. Elle se sentait en vie. Elle sourit en apercevant une jeune femme brune au loin. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la personne. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Becca devant elle, munie d'un sourire tendre.

\- _**Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Clarke,**_ salua la première commandante.

\- _**Je suis dans un rêve ?**_ Demanda WanHeda, se trouvant idiote d'un coup.

\- _**Oui, Clarke, mais c'est un bon moyen de communiquer entre nous. Grâce à la flamme qui tu portes, je peux interagir avec toi via tes rêves,**_ expliqua la femme brune, ne se dépêtrant pas de son sourire.

En analysant ses mots, elle eut comme une lueur d'espoir de revoir Lexa. Cela lui allait, même si ce n'était que dans ses rêves.

\- _**Je suis désolé Clarke, mais je suis la seule à pouvoir te visiter comme cela. Je suis la créatrice de la flamme,**_ s'excusai Becca, sachant très bien ce que la blonde avait en tête.

Le regard de Clarke s'assombrit de tristesse à ces mots. Elle se reprit néanmoins, ne voulant pas craqué devant Becca.

\- _**Becca, est-ce que c'est possible que le caractère de Lexa influence sur le mien ?**_ Questionna WanHeda, évasive.

\- _**Le caractère de Lexa n'influence pas le tien, il ne fait que le compléter,**_ répondit Becca en s'avançant vers la blonde.

\- _**J'ai ressenti comme une présence depuis que j'ai quitté la City Of Light. Elle m'a même protégé quand je me suis fait attaquer. Est-ce que c'est elle ?** _ Demanda Clarke, la voix se brisant.

Becca ne répondit pas, plongeant son regard dans le bleu en face d'elle avant d'arborer un grand sourire réconfortant et de disparaître dans un flash blanc. Elle comprit ce que venait de lui dire silencieusement la première commandante et elle sourit en voyant le paysage s'assombrir.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Dans la chambre de_ _Kane_

L'homme était en train d'observer la ville de la fenêtre du balcon, pensant à Abby qui est allé rendre visite à Nyko, quand l'on toqua à sa porte. Sous l'accord de Marcus, Indra entra dans sa chambre, s'avançant vers lui afin de le saluer.

\- _**Que me vaut cette visite, mon amie ?**_ Sourit-il en relâchant le bras de la guerrière.

\- _**WanHeda m'envoie vous dire que nous partons dans la soirée. Octavia restera ici afin de vous protéger, mais aussi de surveiller Roan et Azgeda. Nous partons avec quelques soldats et Nyko. Elle m'a ordonné de vous dire de demandé à Raven Reyes de venir à Polis, elle aura besoin d'elle une fois que tout cela sera terminé,**_ exposa la jeune femme, d'un ton neutre.

\- _**Très bien, je vais contacter Arkadia pour faire venir Raven. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous demander de protéger Clarke,**_ sourit Marcus.

\- _**Vous pensez bien, mon ami,**_ répliqua Indra, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Merci d'être venu m'avertir, Indra. Je vous souhaite bon voyage à tous,**_ termina-t-il en prenant le bras de la guerrière avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

Retournant à sa contemplation, il se dit qu'Abby d'aller pas être enchantée de savoir sa fille partie avant même qu'elle ne soit au courant. Il décida de la rejoindre afin de l'avertir, ne voulant pas attiré les foudres d'une mère qu'il savait protectrice.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Salle du trône_

Le soir venu, Clarke rejoignit ses compagnons de route. Posant un regard circulaire dans la pièce, elle découvrit avec surprise Raven au côté d'Octavia en train de discuter en retrait des autres. Elle s'avança vers le duo, quand la mécanicienne la remarqua, elle se jeta à son cou dans une douce étreinte. Octavia sourit devant cette vision de ses deux plus proches amis tandis qu'elle se séparait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- _ **Comment as-tu fait pour venir aussi vite ?**_ S'exclama Clarke en observant Raven avec surprise.

\- _**J'étais déjà en route quand j'ai reçu le message de Kane. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure et O' m'a expliqué ton plan. Est-ce vrai, Clarke ? Tu es mourante ?**_ Demande-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse.

\- _**Oui, Raven, je suis bien mourante, mais je vais y survivre comme je l'ai toujours fait,**_ sourit la blonde, sure d'elle.

Octavia et Raven se regardèrent un instant, les sourcils froncés, avant de sourire à la blonde. Celle-ci s'excusa auprès d'elles, se dirigeant à sa place de Fleimkepa, attirant toute l'attention sur sa personne. Elle prit un instant pour observer les visages des quelques natifs présents avant de souffler imperceptiblement.

\- _**Merci à vous tous d'être venu ce soir. Je ne pensais pas qu'autant de personnes seraient prêtes à me suivre dans cette mission et j'en suis fière. Malheureusement, je ne peux prendre que cinq guerriers,**_ annonça-t-elle d'une voix calme. _**Indra,**_ appela WanHeda en faisant un geste vers elle.

La femme s'avança vers la blonde jusqu'à se poser à ses côtés. La princesse du ciel allé continuer quand les immenses portes s'ouvrirent sur Roan. Clarke le gratifia d'un regard noir alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle. Il s'agenouilla avant de se relever, posant un regard espiègle sur la jeune femme.

\- _**Intendant Roan, que nous vaut ce plaisir ?**_ Grimaça la Skaikru toujours avec un regard des plus noirs.

\- _**Je viens proposer mon aide. Comme j'ai été élu par les ambassadeurs en tant qu'Intendant de tous les clans, j'aimerais vous faire don d'une guerrière particulièrement douée dans son domaine,**_ s'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin avant de se tourner vers la grande porte. _**Écho !**_ S'exclama Roan d'une voix forte qui fit presque trembler les murs de la salle.

Une seconde plus tard, la jeune femme fit son entrée, tête baissée, s'avançant vers son roi.

\- _**Mon roi,**_ dit-elle respectueusement en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Roan, son sourire ne le quittant pas, se tourna vers Clarke qui fulminer sur place. Devait-elle accepter la présence de cette traîtresse dans ses rangs ? Elle avait tout de même contribué à la pseudo-prise de pouvoir de la reine Nia. À ce souvenir, WanHeda eut un pincement au cœur. Elle serra les poings pour contrôler sa colère.

\- _**Vous croyez vraiment que nous allons accepter cette garce dans nos rangs ? Nous devons sauver Heda Leksa, pas faire une promenade. Elle nous a déjà trahis une fois, qui nous dis qu'elle ne va pas recommencer ?**_ S'écria Octavia en s'avançant un peu plus à travers la foule, les yeux envoyant des éclairs. _**Sans offense, roi Roan,**_ ajoute-t-elle avec dédain en passant à côté de l'homme.

Clarke observa encore un moment son amie puis Écho qui n'avait rien dit, elle avait toujours la tête baissée en signe de soumission. Un fin sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres fines de WanHeda.

\- _**J'accepte votre proposition, Intendant,**_ dit-elle d'une voix forte sous le regard outré d'Octavia. _**Cependant, je peux t'assurer qu'un seul faux pas de fait et je la tuerais de mes mains. Ceci n'est pas une menace, juste un simple avertissement et j'impose à l'intendant Octavia Skairipa en tant que garde du corps. Elle sera ma voix entre ses murs. Vous tous ici présent son témoin de mes paroles. Octavia kom Skaikru devient la voix de Heda. Tout ce qu'elle ordonnera devra être traduit comme une demande de Heda elle-même. Je l'as nomme donc dès à présent Lieutenant de la garde,**_ ordonna Clarke dans une posture droite devant les yeux surpris de Raven et d'Octavia.

WanHeda put voir la mâchoire de Roan se serrait à sa décision et cela lui fit énormément plaisir. Si elle devait se faire à la présence d'Écho, il devait se faire à la présence d'Octavia. Écho releva la tête pour la première fois, plongeant son regard dans celui de la princesse du ciel. Celle-ci ne voyait aucune animosité dans ses yeux, seulement une grande dévotion pour son roi. Elle soupira discrètement avant de retourner son regard sur le reste des guerriers présent.

\- _**Bien, maintenant que ce point est réglé, j'aimerais qu'on décide quels seront les guerriers qui m'accompagneront dans ma mission. Il reste cinq places. Indra kom Trikru sera la lieutenante de cette infanterie. Luna kom Floukru et Écho kom Azgeda feront partie de ma garde personnelle,**_ annonça la jeune femme sous les chuchotements de certaines personnes dans la salle.

\- _**J'en suis,**_ exposa la voix de Raven au fond de la pièce. Elle s'avança vers le trône, se posant devant son amie.

\- _**C'est hors de question, Raven,**_ trancha la voix de Clarke violemment.

\- _**Je ne te demande pas ton avis, WanHeda,**_ cracha Raven avec hargne.

Clarke grogna devant le ton de son amie. Elle savait que la brune avait pris sa décision. Elle souffla de colère avant d'obtempérer d'un signe de tête sous le sourire satisfait de la latine.

\- **Raven kom Skaikru sera des nôtres, elle tiendra le rôle de guide au côté d'Indra, reprit le leader du ciel, la voix encore plus froide. Nyko kom Trikru sera le médecin du groupe, s'il y a un problème quelconque, il devra intervenir. Nous partons dans une heure, les volontaires avançaient vers Indra, elle vous choisira en fonction de plusieurs critères,** termina la jolie blonde, faisant un geste de la main afin de libérer la salle de sa population.

À sa grande surprise, tous les guerriers restèrent et suivirent Indra en dehors de la salle du trône, se rendant dans le Colisée à l'extérieur de la tour. Une fois la pièce vidée, le regard glacial de Clarke s'attarda sur Raven qui le soutenu avec détermination.

\- _Y a-t-il un moyen pour que je te fasse changé d'avis ?_ Demanda calmement Clarke, s'avançant vers son amie.

\- _**Même pas en rêve,**_ sourit celle-ci sous le soupir de la blonde.

\- _**Très bien,**_ accepta Clarke avant de se retirer sur le balcon, voulant être seule.

À peine arrivé à l'extérieur, Clarke ressentit l'étrangeté familière tout autour d'elle. Elle s'imprégna du parfum tout autour d'elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle était affaiblie mentalement comme physiquement, mais savoir que son amour était peut-être encore à ses côtés lui donné la force de supporter toutes les décisions qu'elle prenait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. C'est quand elle sentit une brève pression sur son épaule qu'elle se retourna en sursautant légèrement. Elle put apercevoir Bellamy s'avancer vers elle, le regard soucieux.

\- _**Tu viens me parler d'Octavia, c'est ça ?**_ Soupira la blonde, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Oui, je veux que tu prennes Octavia dans ta garde personnelle. Je préfère te savoir avec Skairipa,**_ cracha le jeune homme comme s'il venait d'ingurgiter du poison.

WanHeda observa curieusement le jeune homme avant de sourire en coin comme l'aurait fait Lexa devant lui.

\- _**Qui se chargera de surveiller Roan si Skairipa est avec moi ?**_ Susurra le leader du Skaikru, devant le regard surpris de Bellamy.

- _ **Je m'en chargerais. Je suis plus fort que ma sœur. Je pourrais gérer Roan en cas de problème,**_ s'imposa-t-il en croisant également les bras.

Considérant sa demande, la blonde plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme. Son sourire disparut, gardant un visage fermé. Elle ressentait de la colère envers Bellamy, beaucoup de colère. Elle se doutait que cette colère appartenait à Lexa, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce sentiment envers son ami.

\- _**Très bien, Bell'. Tu peux annoncer à Octavia qu'elle fera partie de ma garde personnelle au même titre que Luna et Écho,**_ annonça WanHeda, tournant le dos à Bellamy.

\- _**Écho sera dans ta garde ? Pourquoi avoir accepté ça ?**_ S'emporta le jeune homme, faisant ressortir toute la haine qu'il avait pour les grounders tout en s'avançant un peu trop près de la blonde.

Celle-ci piqué au vif par la haine de son ami, se tourna avant de reculer pour imposer une limite à Bellamy.

- _ **Je ne te dois aucune explication, Bellamy. Ce sont mes décisions,**_ cracha Clarke d'une voix tranchante.

\- _**Tes décisions ont eu des conséquences, Clarke. C'est à cause de tes décisions si nous en sommes là aujourd'hui ! Tu as voulu une alliance avec les natifs et encore mieux, tu es devenu le petit toutou bien dressé de leur commandante. J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup au lit, Clarke,**_ s'énerva le jeune homme, inconscient de ce qu'il venait de dire et de produire chez la blonde.

Entendant les insultes de l'homme sur sa relation avec Lexa, Clarke perdue le peu de contrôle qu'elle possédait. Elle gifla le soldat qui se rendit compte de son erreur. Il posa sa main sur sa joue, où il découvrit du sang. Le coup de Clarke lui avait ouvert la lèvre inférieure.

- _ **Insulte encore mon amour pour Lexa de cette manière et tu pourras dire adieu à notre amitié, Bellamy,**_ grogna la jeune femme, le regard noir.

Le soldat ne releva pas, s'excusant devant WanHeda avant de sortir de la salle. Clarke se tourna vers la ville, donnant un coup-de-poing furieux sur le mur à côté d'elle. L'impact aurait dû lui faire mal, mais à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle tourna la tête vers sa main et fut surprise de voir une main féminine contenir la sienne. Elle ne ressentait ni la chaleur de cette main, ni sa peau. Clarke se tourna petit à petit pour plonger dans un regard vert intense.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience xD xD**_

 _ **Prochain Chapitre : Apparition de Lexa, départ du groupe pour la tombe du premier Fleimkepa ( Pour vrai cette fois xD ), des problèmes en pleine forêt ! **_

* * *

_**Bisous à vous ! :***_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Jaump op trigueda

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello everybody ! Mon dieu, mais vous êtes des tarés sérieux ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormement plaisir ! ça me réchauffe le coeur de savoir que cette fanfiction vous plait :D Je vous laisses avec ce chapitre ;) Je vous donnes quelques petites indications à la fin ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " _Attaquer la forêt_ " :)

 **Chapitre 5 : Jaump op trigueda**

- _ **Le... Lexa,**_ murmura doucement la jeune femme, essayant de poser une main sur la joue de la Heda disparu.

La grande brune ne répondit rien, arborant un air de fatalité avant de disparaître devant le regard perdu de Clarke.

\- _**Lexa !**_ S'écria le jeune leader, voulant la retenir d'un mouvement de main.

Se rendant compte de ce qui venait de se produire, elle se laissa tomber à genoux au sol, hurlant son désespoir sous le regard lointain et triste du fantôme de celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle resta dans cette position pendant plus d'une demi-heure, laissant ses larmes s'évacuer après un surplus d'émotions. Quand elle se redressa, on pouvait voir de la détermination dans son regard, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de la revoir maintenant qu'elle était certaine que Lexa était à ses côtés. Elle se rendit dans le Colisée d'un pas lourd, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Au Colisée_

Quand la jeune blonde arriva à destination, elle fut surprise du nombre de guerriers au sol. Indra n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle, ce qui la fit sourire. Posant un regard circulaire sur l'immense bâtiment, elle remarqua Raven et Octavia à nouveau ensemble. Elles étaient en train de discuter et de rire, ce qui gonfla le cœur de notre héroïne de bonheur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Bellamy qui la regarder avec des yeux de chiens battus, ce qui lui fit lever le regard au ciel. Elle était exaspérée du comportement du jeune homme. Tournant légèrement la tête, elle put apercevoir Luna en pleine discussion avec Nyko et fut surprise de voir également sa mère. Elle grimaça, s'attendant à une discussion houleuse, quand elle vit sa génitrice s'avancer vers elle, le regard dur.

\- _**Tu allais me le dire à quand ?**_ Demanda la femme une fois arrivé devant sa fille.

Clarke ne répondit pas, continuant de fixer Indra au milieu du Colisée.

\- _**Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me le dire,**_ en conclue Abby avec colère devant cette vérité.

\- _**Pas vraiment non,**_ avoua la jeune femme, d'une franchise qui surprit sa mère. _**Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et t'empêcher de venir avec nous, je l'avoue,**_ continua le leader, impassible.

\- _**Clarke, je suis ta mère. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je ferais partie du voyage,**_ trancha le médecin, s'éloignant de Clarke dans une démarche énervé.

Le jeune leader souffla d'exaspération avant de taper violemment du pied sur le sol comme le ferait une petite fille sous un caprice. Elle sentit le fantôme d'un souffle dans sa nuque comme si quelqu'un venait de rire dans son cou, ce qui la fit frémir.

\- _**Il faut toujours qu'ils ne me laissent pas le choix ! J'en ai marre, je ne suis plus une petite fille ou une demoiselle en détresse,**_ pesta-t-elle toute seule, ressentant à nouveau le souffle sur sa nuque.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un regard dur et froid, observant le reste des soldats se battre contre Indra. La technique de combat de la guerrière lui rappeler fortement celle de Lexa, ce qui la fit soupirer.

\- _**Pourquoi revenir alors que tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure ?**_ Murmura-t-elle avec colère et tristesse, serrant les dents pour se contrôler.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

\- _**J'adore parler dans le vent,**_ cracha-t-elle avant de rejoindre Indra qui venait de finir sa sélection.

Une fois à la hauteur de la guerrière, elles se saluèrent en attendant qu'Octavia et Raven descendent les rejoindre. Clarke se renseigna sur les guerriers qui allaient venir avec eux, mais Indra ne révéla rien de suite, voulant attendre que tout le monde soit rassemblé entour d'elles. Après l'arrivée des deux amies de Clarke, Nyko arriva en compagnie de Luna, Abby et Marcus tandis que sur la gauche de Clarke arrivèrent Écho et Bellamy. La jeune blonde fut surprise de voir son ami avec Écho, mais décida de ne pas relever. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent, Indra ordonna aux cinq guerriers de s'avancer. WanHeda remarqua qu'il y avait trois femmes pour cinq hommes, une des femmes était du clan Azgeda, tandis que les deux autres étaient du clan Trikru. Les deux hommes étaient du clan Floukru, ce qui étonna Clarke puisque le peuple de Luna n'aimait pas se battre.

\- _**Bien maintenant que vous êtes sélectionné, je vais vous annoncer vos rôles,**_ s'éleva la voix forte de la guerrière. _**Kira kom Azgeda, tu feras partie de ma garde. Tu devras protéger Raven kom Skaiku s'il devait avoir des problèmes,**_ énuméra-t-elle en voyant la jeune femme accepté d'un signe de tête. _**Ashka et Gaïa kom Trikru, vous serez nos chasseurs et nos éclaireurs. Vous êtes les meilleures de tous les clans confondues dans cette tâche,**_ continue la guerrière devant les regards entendus des deux Trikru. _**Hélios et Kira kom Floukru, vous serez nos pêcheurs devant choisir les endroits les plus propices aux arrêts le soir et au rapprovisionnement des denrées alimentaires du groupe,**_ termina-t-elle sous l'acceptation des deux hommes devant elle. _**Est-ce que cela vous convient, WanHeda ?**_ Ajouta la femme en tournant la tête vers la blonde.

\- _**Cela est parfait, tu as fait un excellent travail, Indra,**_ sourit Clarke en posant sa main sur le bras du lieutenant. _**Rejoignez-nous à l'entrée de Polis dans trente minutes. Je vous laisse, vous préparez,**_ conclue WanHeda à tout le groupe avant qu'il ne se dissipe.

Raven et Octavia se dirigèrent ensemble vers la maison de la jeune guerrière, elle venait de s'installer à Polis, juste à côté de la maison d'Indra. Nyko et Luna partirent de leur côté ainsi que tous les guerriers restant. Il ne restait plus que Clarke, sa mère et Marcus sur place. La jeune femme voulut dire quelque chose, mais fut devancé par Marcus.

\- _**Tu ne pourras pas faire changer ta mère d'avis, Clarke. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, tout comme toi, mais tu es sa fille. Elle ne peut pas rester ici les bras croisés alors qu'elle t'a promis de t'aider à retrouver Lexa,**_ expliqua le chancelier avec douceur.

\- _**Je sais et j'accepte qu'elle fasse partie du voyage. Tu seras le second médecin avec Nyko, Octavia vous protégera si nous devons rencontrer des problèmes,**_ informa la blonde, avec un sourire en coin en plongeant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

\- _**Très bien,**_ sourit la femme en venant prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Dans la chambre de Lexa_

Clarke était prête, vêtue de son maquillage de WanHeda, portant sa tunique native, elle avait pris la liberté de récupérer les épées de Lexa qu'elle avait installées dans son dos ainsi que la dague offerte par le commandant. Oui, elle était prête. Déterminer, elle posa un dernier regard sur le lit de Heda, se remémorant sans cesse ses souvenirs heureux avec Lexa. Soupirant, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

\- _**Lexa, c'est le bon moment de te manifester, je sais que tu étais avec moi au Colisée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça, ça me fait mal,**_ supplia la jeune blonde, mettant une main sur son cœur en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la chambre.

Sa respiration se fit plus laborieuse, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Elle serra sa tunique comme si la pression qu'elle exerçait aller faire partir la douleur. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux de peur. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qui lui arrivé. Son corps était à nouveau en train de lâcher et elle ne pouvait rien faire contre la douleur. Essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, elle sentit une douce pression sur sa main tenant sa tunique. Relevant doucement la tête, elle put plongé son regard dans celui de Lexa. Elle était là, souriant doucement. La brune ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la douleur de Clarke. Celle-ci fut surprise qu'après un temps, la sensation disparut. Elle reprit une respiration normale, buvant un verre d'eau que Lexa lui apporta avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de toucher un objet. La grande brune sourit devant le regard perdu de son amour, s'agenouillant devant elle.

\- _**Clarke,**_ prononça Lexa d'une voix terriblement douce.

\- _**Il a fallu que j'aie une crise pour que tu apparaisses, ce n'est pas trop tôt dit donc,**_ s'amusa la blonde, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- _ **Je suis désolé d'être partie tout à l'heure. Je pensais qu'en me voyant, tous tes souvenirs de notre vie ensemble ne ferait que te rappeler ce que tu as perdu. Je ne voulais pas te blesser,**_ s'excusa la brune en se levant et venant s'asseoir sur le canapé au côté de la blonde.

\- _**J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus me voir,**_ avoua le leader du Skaikru, d'une voix brisée.

\- _**Jamais, Clarke. Tu es ce qui m'est de plus cher dans ce monde comme dans l'autre. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais me voir. Depuis ma mort, je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à tes côtés. Jusqu'à qu'on se retrouve dans la City Of Light. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu peux me voir à présent.**_

\- _**C'est grâce à la flamme, je la porte encore,**_ avoua Clarke, sachant que la brune allait s'inquiéter.

\- _**C'est à cause de moi si tu es dans cet état n'est-ce pas ?**_ Demanda-t-elle, de la tristesse dans le regard.

Clarke ne lui répondit pas, faisant un simple signe de tête. Elle aurait voulu lui dire le contraire, mais c'était la vérité.

\- _**Je ne regrette rien, Lexa. Je sais que je vais survivre à tout ça. Je te ferais revenir,**_ annonça avec conviction WanHeda sous le sourire fière de Heda.

\- _**Je suis fière de tout ce que tu as accompli à Polis, Clarke. Je ne pouvais rêver mieux que toi pour maintenir la paix dans ma ville,**_ répliquas tendrement Lexa, posant une main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

\- _**Est-ce que tu vas rester prêt de moi, même si je suis à l'extérieur de Polis ?**_ Questionna le leader du ciel, plongeant son regard dans celui de la commandante.

\- _**Je ne te quitterais jamais, Clarke. Là où va ton esprit, j'y serais aussi,**_ rassura la brune avec un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret.

Clarke sourit en coin avant de descendre son regard sur les lèvres de son amour. Elle aurait voulu les posséder comme elle avait pu le faire, mais elle ne pouvait plus. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas. Ce qui la rassura fut le regard de Lexa à ce moment-là, perdue sur ses propres lèvres. Clarke put détecté la même envie chez sa douce commandante, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire.

\- _**Je dois y aller, on m'attend,**_ murmura-t-elle, ne voulant pas casser ce moment magique entre elles.

La brune ne répondit pas, continuant de sourire en observant chaque mouvement de WanHeda. Quand celle-ci se retourna vers elle, Lexa avait de nouveau disparu. Elle soupira avant de sortir de la chambre où elle fut surprise, mais aussi soulagée, d'apercevoir la défunte commandante debout à côté de ses gardes. La situation fit sourire grandement la commandante de la mort qui retint de justesse un fou rire devant le visage amusé de sa compagne. C'est dans ce nouvel état d'esprit qu'elle rejoignit le groupe à l'entrée de Polis.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Entrée de Polis_

Tout le monde était présent, attendant la jeune femme depuis presque dix minutes. Raven et Octavia eurent un petit rire amusé en voyant leur ami arrivé presque en courant. Elles remarquèrent de suite le changement d'humeur de Clarke, Wanheda était beaucoup plus joyeuse. Tournant la tête vers Abby, les deux jeunes femmes purent apercevoir la même surprise chez la mère de la jeune femme qui fixer sa fille avec intérêt.

\- **Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques trucs de dernières minutes à faire,** sourit-elle en coin, le regard fuyant sur le côté.

Octavia posa un regard en biais sur la mécanicienne qui le lui rendit avec un petit sourire. Elles laissèrent tomber après un haussement d'épaule coordonné et suivirent de près Clarke ainsi que le groupe.

 _Aux frontières du territoire Trikru_

Indra leva la main pour demander aux autres de s'arrêter. Elle analysa avec attention les alentours avant de se tourner vers Clarke, les sourcils froncer.

\- _**Nous sommes suivis,**_ murmura Clarke, surprenant tout le monde, même Indra. _**J'ai appris à vivre en forêt quand je suis partie d'Arkadia,**_ s'expliqua-t-elle ensuite devant le regard de la guerrière.

À ces mots, Octavia et le reste des guerriers sortirent leurs épées, prenant une pose de combat, prêt à protéger le groupe. Clarke observait tout autour d'elle avant de froncer des sourcils et de courir sur sa gauche, sous les cris d'indignation du reste du groupe. Octavia et Indra ordonnèrent aux guerriers restant de protéger les autres pour ensuite suivre Clarke à travers la forêt.

\- _**C'est qu'elle court vite,**_ pesta la jeune guerrière, après quelques minutes de course.

\- _**Octavia, monte à un arbre et inspecte la zone,**_ ordonna Indra d'une voix ferme en désignant un immense arbre devant elles.

La Skaikru soupira un instant avant de monter, non sans difficultés, à l'arbre. Une fois en haut, ses yeux inspectèrent la zone et elle put apercevoir la chevelure doré de Clarke ainsi qu'un mouvement hostile proche d'elle. La peur au ventre, elle redescendit, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à être de nouveau sur le sol.

\- _**Elle est à trois cents mètres à peu près. Elle va se faire attaquer,**_ annonça la petite brune, dépassant son mentor, courant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Clarke s'était arrêté d'un coup, scrutant les horizons de ses grands yeux bleus. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte, elle dégêna les deux épées de son amante, restant droite et fière. Soudain, elle se fit attaquer par un homme à la carrure imposante. Esquivant l'attaque en se plaçant sur le côté, elle donna un coup violent d'épée dans le dos de son ennemi. Celui-ci hurla de douleur avant de revenir à l'assaut, mais Clarke fut plus rapide. Elle le désarma avec une facilité déconcertante avant de poser son épée contre sa gorge. Elle put apercevoir les peintures de guerres des Azgeda sur le visage de l'homme. Grognant de mécontentement, elle trancha la gorge du guerrier sans hésitation. Quand elle se redressa, elle put apercevoir Lexa, posé contre un arbre, un sourire fière sur les lèvres.

\- _**Je vois que tu es devenu une redoutable combattante,**_ commenta le fantôme de la commandante.

Clarke ne répondit pas sous la surprise de Lexa. La grande brune pouvait voir de la colère et de la haine dans les yeux bleus de son amour et malgré sa condition, elle eut un frisson d'anticipation. Clarke était devenu un véritable leader. Clarke s'avança doucement vers la brune, les épées en mains. Elle attaqua quelqu'un qui était visiblement derrière celui-ci.

\- _**Clarke, arrête ! C'est Octavia et Indra,**_ intervient Lexa en se téléportant devant la blonde.

A ses mots, Wanheda se stoppa net et elle put voir avec horreur ses propres épées sur le cou de son amie, sentant également le bout de l'épée d'Indra dans son dos. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Lexa, qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir voir. La commandante remarqua l'absence de toute haine et colère dans l'océan bleu. Soulagée, elle disparut, plongeant le regard de le leader des Skaikru dans celui d'Octavia à terre. Wanheda se releva doucement, faisant comprendre à Indra qu'elle avait de nouveau le contrôle de son corps, présentant sa main vers son amie qui la lui prit avec hésitation.

\- _**Je suis désolé, O'. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris,**_ s'excusa Wanheda, le regard perdu.

\- _**Ce n'est rien, Clarke,**_ assura la plus jeune, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Indra alla inspecter le corps de l'Azgeda, écarquillant les yeux sous la manière avec laquelle Clarke avait tranché la gorge de l'homme. Elle revint vers les deux autres femmes, imposant de revenir vers le groupe avant que les autres ne s'inquiètent. En marche vers le reste du groupe, Indra et Octavia restèrent en retrait, observant étrangement leur leader.

- _ **Elle a tranché la gorge de cet homme sans hésitation,**_ murmura Indra à l'oreille d'Octavia, sans que la blonde n'entende.

\- _**Ce n'est pas la première fois,**_ annonça la petite brune, ne voyant pas où en voulait en venir son mentor.

\- _**Elle a utilisé la technique de Lexa, Octavia. Elle a égorgé cet homme sans hésitation,**_ exposa la guerrière, le regard sombre.

Octavia se stoppa un instant sous cette nouvelle avant de revenir à la hauteur de son mentor.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**_ Demanda la Skaikru, connaissant la réponse.

\- _**La flamme ne fait pas que changer le caractère de Clarke, mais elle lui donne le même comportement que notre commandante ainsi que ses haines et ses colères. Leksa détestait les Azgeda, Clarke aussi à présent,**_ avoua Indra, la voix neutre.

\- _**Si ça continue, elle va devenir comme Lexa avant qu'elle ne rencontre Clarke, une commandante sans cœur,**_ comprit Octavia, ses yeux fixant la jeune femme devant elle.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :D**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : L'arrivée du groupe à la tombe du premier Fleimkepa, une explication et des moments Clexa ! **_

_**Indication : Je voulais juste vous dire que la fin du chapitre sera cohérente avec la suite de la fiction. Il y aura des conséquences aux actes de Clarke, même si elle ne le sait pas encore. **_

* * *

_**Bisous le Clexakru ! :***_


	6. Chapitre 6 : Oso gonplei nou ste odon

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir ! :D Aller je vous laisses avec le chapitre 6 ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " _Notre combat n'est jamais terminé_ " :)

 **Chapitre 6 : Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe**

Dans la forêt, Luna et les deux médecins tenaient à l'œil les deux guerrières d'Azgeda. Ils n'avaient pas confiance en un peuple qui leur a causé du tort à un moment donné. Les deux guerrières Trikru revinrent de leur ronde organisée qui avait pour but de vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus d'ennemis. Elles firent un signe de tête négatif à Luna signalant que tout été calme avant de s'installer à l'écart, posant des regards noirs sur les deux Azgeda. Peu de temps après, Indra, Octavia et Clarke revinrent de leur escapade. Cependant, la blonde perdit son sang-froid en apercevoir Écho. Elle la prit par-derrière en sortant son poignard, posant la lame contre la jugulaire de la jeune Azgeda. Les personnes autour d'elles, la plupart assises, se levèrent d'un même mouvement, fixant leur leader, une lueur de surprise dans leur regard. Abby s'approcha doucement de sa fille, comme on s'approche doucement d'un animal blessé. Elle plongea son regard dans les saphirs qu'elle avait créé, fronçant les sourcils un instant.

\- _**Clarke, Écho n'a rien fais, laisses là partir,**_ annonça le médecin avec douceur.

\- _**Je peux savoir pourquoi un soldat de ton clan a essayé de me tuer ?**_ Gronda Clarke à l'oreille de la jeune femme, ignorant complètement la demande de sa mère.

\- _**Ont-ils une peinture de guerre blanche sur leur visage ?**_ Questionna Écho à la surprise générale.

\- _**En effet, comme tout ton clan,**_ cracha le leader du peuple du ciel, appuyant un peu plus sa lame sur le cou de la jeune femme.

\- _**Non, justement. Notre roi a fait interdire les peintures de guerres blanches depuis qu'il a pris le contrôle d'Azgeda. Ceux qui possèdent cette peinture sont des traitres, des fugitifs,** _ s'expliqua l'autre blonde, grimaçant en sentant une coupure se crée sur sa peau.

Clarke attendit un instant, le temps d'analyser les dires de la guerrière. Remarquant l'absence de cette fameuse peinture blanche sur le visage de l'Azgeda, elle relâcha sa prise, comprenant que tout était vrai, laissant Écho à nouveau respirer. Wanheda rangea son poignard dans sa botte avant de s'isoler près du camp à travers les bois. Abby se tourna, sous le choc, vers Octavia qui lui intima de la suivre à l'aide d'un signe de tête sous le regard concerné de Raven qui emboîta le pas des deux autres femmes sans qu'Octavia n'est eue besoin de le lui dire. De son côté, Indra décida d'installer le campement ici, la nuit venait de s'imposer sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Plus en retrait du camp_

Octavia s'était arrêté devant une petite rivière, assise sur un rocher, observant les deux femmes en face d'elle.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Clarke ?**_ Osa demander Raven, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**L** **a flamme est en train de corrompre Clarke. Elle ressent les mêmes choses que le commandant avant qu'elle ne rencontre Clarke. De ce que m'as raconter Indra, Lexa n'a pas toujours été réfléchis, surtout avec Azgeda. Elle vouait une haine sans borne à ce clan,** _ expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix calme.

- _ **Tu veux dire que ma fille ressent la même haine que Lexa ? Que tout cela est de la faute de la flamme ?**_ Exposa Abby, la voix légèrement impatiente.

\- _**C'est tout à fait ça. On doit trouver rapidement cette dague, je sens que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là,** _ confirma Octavia, la mine sombre.

\- _**Ouais, ce n'est pas faux. Au début, c'était bien plaisant d'avoir notre Clarke un peu plus sure d'elle et capable de contenir les Grounders, mais si le caractère de Lexa n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle a héritée de la flamme, ça devient problématique,** _ comprit rapidement Raven, toujours munie de son tact légendaire.

\- _**Nous sommes à combien de jours de marche de la tombe ?** _ Demanda le médecin, opinant du chef aux dires de Raven.

\- **_Trois jours, si nous pouvons trouver des chevaux, cela se réduit à une journée et demi._**

\- _**Très bien, Octavia, essaie de trouver un village dans les environs.**_ **Demande-leur des chevaux, ils doivent être au courant pour la mission de Clarke,** énonça Abby comme un vrai leader.

\- _**Je viens avec toi.**_

Octavia accepta non sans mal devant le regard déterminé de la mécanicienne. Elle souffla un bon coup avant d'avertir Abby qu'elles reviendraient dans trois heures. Elle connaissait les lieux, elle était déjà venue avec Indra pour collecter des informations. Les deux femmes disparurent derrière un buisson après avoir traversé la rivière. La mère de Clarke soupira avant de retourner au camp, sans se douter que Lexa, adossé à un arbre derrière leur position, ayant tout entendue.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Du côté de Clarke_

La jeune femme était assise sur une souche d'arbre sèche, la tête entre ses mains. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait presque tranché la gorge d'Écho et avait tué un homme de sang-froid. Ajouté à cela son corps qu'elle sentait lui échapper petit à petit. Elle releva la tête, fixant un arbre devant elle sans vraiment le voir. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Elle n'avait pas revu Lexa depuis l'incident et elle avait peur que la commandante se soit imposé de ne plus revenir en voyant le comportement de la belle blonde. À cette pensée, son cœur se brisa en une centaine de morceaux et elle s'empêcha de hurler sa peine à travers la forêt en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Elle vit néanmoins une silhouette à travers ses larmes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer réellement qui cela pouvait bien être. Ses doutes s'envolèrent quand elle sentit le parfum de Lexa tout autour d'elle. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un revers de la main pour voir la brune juste devant elle, une lueur d'excuse dans le regard. Elle aurait voulu s'accrocher à la commandante comme à une bouée de sauvetage, mais leur condition leur en empêcher. Au lieu de ça, Lexa s'assied à même le sol, posant ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son amante, luis signifiant qu'elle était là, avec elle. Cela eut don d'apaiser Clarke à défaut de pouvoir prendre la commandante dans ses bras.

\- _**Je ne me reconnais plus, Lexa,**_ chuchota Wanheda, la voix brisée par les larmes.

\- _**Je sais, Clarke. Tout est de ma faute, mais tes amies ont trouvé une solution. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes tourments s'arrêteront bientôt. Je te le promets,** _ soupira Lexa, posant son front sur celui de la jeune femme.

Clarke ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que venait de dire la commandante. Elle ne ressentait pas le contact du front de celle-ci, mais ce simple geste apaisa encore un peu plus son cœur meurtri.

\- _**Ne me quittes pas,** _ prononça la jolie blonde faiblement.

\- _**Jamais, Clarke. Je te l'ai dit, nous supporterons tout cela ensemble,**_ rassura Lexa avant de se relever. _ **Va te reposer, Clarke,**_ ordonna la brune en tendant sa main fantôme à son amour.

Celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul avant d'accepter la main de la jeune femme. Bizarrement, elle sentit comme si elle pouvait toucher sa peau et elle put s'appuyer sur sa main pour se relever. Devant le regard perdu de la blonde, Lexa lui sourit tendrement.

\- _**Quand je me concentre assez, je peux rassembler mon énergie pour bouger les objets ou toucher quelqu'un,** _ avoua-t-elle, les joues rougies par l'embarras.

\- _**Un véritable fantôme,**_ se moqua gentiment Wanheda, retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

Lexa sourit, tout aussi amusé, avant de diriger Clarke vers son camp, mais avant d'arrivée à celui-ci, elle se retourna vers la blonde, leur main toujours l'une dans l'autre.

\- _**Il semblerait que je puisse jouer au fantôme beaucoup plus depuis que tu possèdes la flamme.**_

- _ **Tu veux dire que tu peux faire ce que tu m'as dit un peu plus longtemps,**_ réagis la commandante de la mort, surprise.

- _ **Non, pas plus longtemps. J'essaie de t'expliquer que depuis que tu possèdes la flamme, je peux toucher les gens beaucoup plus facilement, la preuve avec nos mains liées,** _ sourit Lexa, de la tendresse dans les yeux.

Clarke sembla comprendre ce que voulait lui dire la commandante décédée et elle en sourit. Lexa fut surprise de voir Clarke s'avancer afin de déposer un baiser simple, mais sensuel, sur ses lèvres. La commandante écarquilla les yeux quand elle ressentit la pression des lèvres de Wanheda contre les siennes. Elle n'en revenait pas et Clarke non plus apparemment. La belle blonde se redressa d'un coup, jetant un regard intrigué vers la brune.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?**_ Commenta Clarke, touchant ses lèvres en même temps.

\- _**Il semblerait que tu viens de m'embrasser,** _ s'amusa la grounder, une lueur de défie dans le regard.

\- _**Lexa, je suis sérieuse. J'ai ressenti tes lèvres sur les miennes comme si tu étais encore de ce monde,** _ s'impatienta le leader du ciel, fronçant des sourcils.

\- **_Il semblerait que ma théorie était fondée, lui répondit-elle, énigmatique._** Elle put voir l'impatience dans les saphirs en face d'elle, ce qui étira un peu plus son sourire. **_C'est grâce à la flamme si tu peux me voir alors je pensais qu'elle nous permettrait de nous toucher et j'avais raison,_** exposa la commandante d'une voix fière devant le regard amusé, cette fois-ci, de Clarke.

La blonde ne répondit pas, opinant simplement du chef. Les sensations n'étaient clairement pas comme quand Lexa était vivante, mais cela lui convenait pour le moment. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir Lexa auprès d'elle.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Au campement_

Après un moment perdu dans le regard de l'autre, Clarke rejoignit son campement sous la demande de la commandante. Une fois arrivée sur le lieu, elle ne vit plus que sa mère, Nyko, Luna et Indra debout. Indra devait avoir le premier tour de garde tandis que les autres n'avaient peut-être pas sommeil. Elle s'avança vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras avant de l'invité à s'asseoir entre elle et Luna. Après un regard vers Lexa qui était installé contre un arbre en face d'elles, la blonde accepta et se réchauffa auprès du feu. Elle discuta de tout et de rien, constatant que sa mère s'entendait très bien avec Luna. Leur moment fut dérangé par Nyko qui annonça qu'il allait se coucher. Une fois que l'homme n'était plus dans leur champ de vision, Luna proposa de raconter une histoire aux deux femmes. Abby et Clarke se consultèrent avant d'opiner du chef, sous le sourire de Luna, mais aussi celui de Lexa.

\- _**Quand nous étions jeunes, Lexa et moi étions très amies comme tu dois le savoir, Clarke,** _ commença la rousse devant le signe de tête positif de la jeune blonde. _**Si je vous dis que nous avions mené la vie dur à Titus, vous me croyiez ?** _ Ricana Luna à ce souvenir.

\- _**Sans la moindre hésitation,** _ répondit Abby, amusé, alors que Clarke fixait Lexa, un sourcil relevé.

\- _**Quand nous avions quinze ans, Lexa est sortie de Polis, sans le consentement de notre mentor. Elle est allé s'amuser vers la rivière et je l'avais rejoints peu de temps après. Nous avions passé toute la journée au bord de cette rivière avant de rencontrer à Polis. Nous n'avions pas eu de problème jusqu'à arriver près de la chambre de Lexa. Titus nous a pris par surprise et notre très chère commandante a fait le plus beau sursaut que je n'aie jamais vu de ma vie. C'était clairement plus un saut en arrière qu'un sursaut d'ailleurs,**_ ricana le leader du Floukru, rejoignant les rires hilares de Clarke et Abby.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais pensé la grande Heda Leksa aussi facilement impressionnable,** _ rigola Clarke, suivis de près par sa mère, Luna et Lexa, qui n'avait loupé aucune miette de l'histoire de son ancienne amie.

\- _**Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi, Clarke,** _ susurra sensuellement Lexa, faisant rougir Wanheda sous le regard interloqué de son amie et de sa mère.

\- _**Ce n'est rien, le feu me donne un peu chaud à force de rire,**_ rassura-t-elle en observant à tour de rôle les deux femmes qui acceptèrent cela dans un sourire rassuré.

\- _**Il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens pour te donner encore plus chaud, Clarke,** _ continua la commandante, une lueur d'envie, de défie dans le regard, levant un sourcil subjectif.

- _ **Je vais aller me coucher, je pense. Demain, nous avons une longue route à faire,** _ répondit rapidement Wanheda, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler le rouge qui venait de s'installer sur ses joues.

Les deux femmes opinèrent du chef, se levant d'un même mouvement avant de se diriger vers leur tente. À l'entrée de la sienne, Clarke put apercevoir Octavia et Raven venir vers Abby. Elle fronça des sourcils, mais ne releva pas pour autant. Elle pénétra dans la tente et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir déjà Lexa, assise sur son lit, la fixant avec un petit sourire espiègle.

\- _**Tu as vraiment le chic pour me faire perdre mes moyens en public toi,** _ grogna Clarke, se déshabillant de sa tunique sous le regard noir de désir de la commandante.

\- _**C'est bien dommage que je ne puisse rien faire de plus,** _ répondit Lexa, se mordant la lèvre et continuant de fixer le corps de Clarke, sous le regard amusé de celle-ci.

\- _**Bientôt, commandante, bientôt,**_ assura Wanheda en s'installant dans le lit.

Lexa sourit sous la remarque de la blonde avant de s'allonger également sur le lit, faisant face à Clarke. Elles se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre pendant de longues, de très longues minutes. Au bord du sommeil, Clarke s'avança un peu plus vers son amour.

\- _**Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras . Je me sens en sécurité quand tu le fais même si je ne sens pas vraiment ta peau. Ta présence seule m'apaise,** _ demanda timidement Wanheda, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Lexa pour exécuter la demande de sa moitié. Délicatement, elle posa un bras sur la taille de son amante tandis que le deuxième vint se loger dans ses cheveux. La commandante de la mort soupira de bien-être avant de s'endormir presque aussitôt, un fin sourire apaisé sur les lèvres. Lexa restera toute la nuit dans cette position, observant d'un œil amoureux et tendre son être le plus chère dormir entre ses bras.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi_

Octavia et Raven, revenues dans la nuit, avaient réussi à récupérer trois cheveux dans le village voisin. Les cinq guerriers insistèrent pour rester à terre ainsi qu'Écho, Nyko et Indra. Les deux Azgeda étaient devant les chevaux, surveillé par Indra, mais aussi par Clarke. Tandis que le reste des guerriers fermait la marche, restant tout de même sur leur garde. Raven était monté sur le cheval d'Octavia qui tenait les rênes tandis qu'Abby était monté derrière Luna. Clarke prit le dernier canasson. Apparemment, ils n'étaient plus très loin de la tombe, pas plus d'une demi-heure de cheval leur avait appris Indra. Si la nuit fut salvatrice pour tout le groupe, ce ne fut pas le cas pour Clarke. Elle s'était réveillé toutes les heures, malgré la présence de Lexa toujours à ses côtés. La commandante n'avait pas eu d'autres choix qu'assisté aux différentes crises de son amour. La commandante de la mort savait que son corps ne tiendrait pas les deux mois, elle supposait que Becca devait s'être trompé dans ses estimations. Elle était à présent épuisée, peinant à se tenir assise sur sa monture. Les quatre femmes sur les deux autres chevaux appréhendaient son état. Elles se regardèrent toutes, très inquiètes, mais ne pouvaient rien faire. Elles craignaient toutes que la dague ne soit pas dans la tombe. Après tout, Becca avait informé Clarke de chercher la tombe du premier Fleimkepa, elle n'avait pas affirmé qu'ils trouveraient la dague là-bas.

\- _**Nous devrions pousser les chevaux au galop,** _ s'exprima Raven sous la surprise générale.

\- _**C'est une très bonne idée. Depuis ce matin, les cheveux n'ont pas pu se défouler,**_ argumenta Octavia après quelques secondes, comprenant ce que la mécanicienne voulait faire.

\- _**Clarke, tu te sens de faire une petite course ?** _ Sourit Raven, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amie.

Sans même répondre, son esprit de compétition reprenant le dessus, Clarke lança son cheval au galop, sous les rires des trois autres femmes, mais sous le hoquet d'indignation de la latine.

\- _**O', fait moi courir ce canasson, elle va voir pourquoi il ne faut pas emmerdé Raven Reyes,** _ grogna la latine à l'oreille d'Octavia, qui en frémit.

\- _**On participe aussi,**_ annoncèrent Luna et Abby, souriant en coin, sûr d'elles.

Sans demander leur reste, Luna poussa sa monture au galop, tout comme Clarke l'avait fait, sous les cris de Raven, de plus en plus furieuse.

\- _**Octavia ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?**_ Cria-t-elle dans l'oreille de la plus jeune, la faisant revenir sur terre.

Soufflant de résiliation, Octavia fit ce que la brune derrière elle lui demanda. En quelques foulées, elles rattrapèrent Luna et Abby, se collant à leur monture.

\- _**Vous allez perdre les nazes !**_ Provoqua Raven, se tenant à la taille de la petite brune en tirant la langue aux deux femmes.

\- **_C'est-ce qu'on va voir,_ ** défia Luna, donnant un coup de talon dans les flancs du cheval qui courut de plus en plus vite.

Raven dut se rendre à l'évidence : Luna était très douée sur un cheval. À cette constatation, elle grinça des dents. Octavia sourit sous le comportement de son amie avant d'accélérer. Elle fit tourner l'animal sur la gauche, entrant directement dans la forêt.

\- _**O', tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ?**_ Demanda Reyes, sans grande conviction.

\- _**Fais-moi confiance, Rav',** _ sourit la plus petite, pressant le bras de son amie pour lui signifier qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait.

La latine opina du chef, se retenant à Octavia quand celle-ci accéléra son destrier encore un peu plus. Après un petit moment, elle le retrancha sur la droite, coupant la route à Luna et Abby sous le rire de Raven qui leur faisait un geste obscène tout en se retournant, sous le regard outré d'Abby et amusé de la rousse. Quelques grosses minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent devant une rivière et purent voir Clarke les attendant patiemment assise sur un rocher, en train de caresser son destrier. La petite brune arrêta sa monture juste devant les jambes de Wanheda qui releva la tête, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Raven descendit avec un peu de mal du cheval et s'avança vers son amie, le visage rouge de colère.

\- _**Tu as triché !** _ Cria-t-elle, outrée du comportement de la blonde.

Octavia descendit elle aussi de l'animal, l'installant à côté de celui de la princesse du ciel avant de rejoindre ses amies, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

\- _**Tu n'avais qu'à être plus rapide,** _ taquina le leader du ciel, retenant un rire.

Ne trouvant plus rien à dire, Raven croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, boudant devant les yeux hilares de ses deux plus proches amies. Luna et Abby les rejoignirent un peu plus tard. Elles se reposèrent un instant avant d'observer les horizons.

\- _**Nous sommes arrivés ?**_ Questionna Abby, soudainement un peu plus tendue.

\- _**En effet,** _ répondit simple Clarke en pointant de son pouce une immense pierre blanche derrière elle, de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Toutes les autres femmes posèrent leur regard sur la pierre, les yeux écarquillés, alors que le reste du groupe arriva à petites foulées.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! Merci pour votre soutien ! :D**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Je vous dis rien, sinon je vais devoir spoiler et j'ai pas vraiment envie xD**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Clexakru ! :***_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Jus an Trigueda

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Coucou le Clexakru ! Je vous laisses lire ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas ;) ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " _Le sang dans la forêt_ " :)

 **Chapitre 7 : Jus an Trikova**

Tout le groupe observa la pierre immense, blanche et imposante. Clarke se leva du rocher, croisant les bras en la fixant à son tour. Personne ne pouvait la voir, mais Lexa était debout, droite et fière, au côté de son amour. Leurs épaules se touchaient, la blonde pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de la belle brune sur son profil. La nuit commençait à tomber, faisant réagir Octavia et Raven.

\- _**Nous allons installer le camp ici,**_ intervint un des guerriers de Luna, d'une voix imposante.

\- _**Non, plus vite, on sera devant la tombe, plus vite, on guérira Clarke,**_ s'opposa Raven, s'approchant de l'homme, le regard noir.

Clarke comprit que son amie ne chercher qu'à la protégée, relevant son état plus que critique. Pourtant, elle donna raison au Floukru et ordonna qu'on installe les tentes. La princesse du ciel ignora les regards inquiets et outrés de ses proches afin de s'isoler dans un coin. Octavia et Raven échangèrent un regard tétanisé avant d'être obligées d'aider les autres pour le campement.

- _ **Clarke, il faut que tu te reposes,**_ ordonna Lexa, d'une voix puissante.

La blonde plongea son océan dans cette forêt sombre, mais tellement attrayante. La princesse du ciel ignora les regards inquiets et outrés de ses proches afin de s'isoler dans un coin.

\- _**Je ne suis pas en sucre,**_ murmura difficilement la jeune femme, se retenant à l'écorce d'un arbre pour ne pas flancher.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester droite, elle s'écroula à genou sous le poids de son propre corps. La blonde entendit la voix de Lexa crier son prénom. Elle était faible, mais encore consciente pourtant, elle se sentait partir à travers un monde sans rêve.

\- _**Clarke, je t'interdis de me laisser,**_ imposa la commandante, la voix brisée.

- _ **J'ai tellement sommeil, Lexa,**_ répliqua la princesse du ciel, de plus en plus faible.

\- _**Je vais aller chercher du secours !**_ S'exclama la brune, déposant un baiser fantôme sur le front du leader venue du ciel avant de courir vers le camp.

Elle aperçut Luna et Abby, discutant tranquillement ensemble, malgré la situation de la blonde. Clarke aimait tellement s'isoler qu'à présent, plus personne ne trouvez l'absence de celle-ci étrange. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Lexa courut jusqu'à Luna, essayant de toucher son épaule, mais sa main passa à travers. Après différentes tentatives, elle donna un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule de son amie et vit avec stupéfaction la rousse se tenir le bras, gémissant de douleur.

- _ **Luna, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**_ Demanda le médecin, observant le leader du Floukru avec étonnement.

\- _**Je ne sais pas. C'est comme si on venait de me donner un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule,**_ s'exprima la rousse, massant celle-ci sous les yeux étonnés de Lexa.

\- _**Luna, est-ce que tu m'entends ?**_ Essaya-t-elle, de l'espoir dans les yeux.

\- _**Tu m'as parlé ?**_ Questionna de suite la leader rousse, posant son regard sur la mère de Wanheda.

Lexa n'écoutait déjà plus les deux jeunes femmes. Elle était choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle venait, d'une certaine manière, de communiqué avec quelqu'un d'autre que Clarke. Secouant la tête, la belle brune mit ses questions de côté, se concentrant sur la paume de sa main. Si tu m'entends, vas dans la forêt en face du campement, Clarke est en danger, supplia presque la commandante, la voix inquiète.

\- _**Luna, c'est Lexa. Si tu m'entends, vas dans la forêt en face du campement, Clarke est en danger,**_ supplia presque la commandante, la voix inquiète.

Quand la commandante ouvrit les yeux, elle put voir son ancienne amie entraîné Abby dans la direction qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle soupira de soulagement et se téléporta à côté de Clarke. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant une main réconfortante sur son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, Luna et Abby se précipitèrent sur la blonde en criant son prénom, alertant le reste du campement. Octavia et Raven arrivèrent à grande vitesse, rejointe par Indra. Les trois jeunes femmes purent observé avec terreur leur leader allongé à terre. Abby était en train de prendre le pouls de sa fille, soupirant de soulagement en sentant son cœur battant sous sa peau, rassurant également Lexa sans le savoir.

\- _**Luna, comment tu as sus qu'elle était en danger ?**_ Questionna Abby, très calme malgré la situation.

\- **Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si Lexa me l'avait dit. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'ai comme ressenti la présence de notre Heda,** tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme, sous les regards perdus des femmes autour d'elles.

C'est à ce moment-là que le leader du ciel revint à elle, toussant de toutes ses forces. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère et de son amie, roulant sur le côté, faisant face à Lexa, avant de vomir du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Elle gémit pour ensuite hurler de douleur en se tenant le ventre. Fronçant les sourcils, Abby souleva le tee-shirt de Wanheda, écarquillant les yeux en voyant le spectacle devant elle. La peau de sa précieuse fille d'habitude de couleur légèrement pâle était maintenant complétement violette aux niveaux des côtes et des reins. Clarke avait beaucoup de mal à respirer, trouvant le peu de force qu'elle avait dans le regard de son amour qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Abby, elle est en train...**_

Octavia ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase en voyant le signe positif de la mère d'une de ses amies.

\- _**Ses organes sont en train de lâcher,**_ confirma la doctoresse, la voix faible.

\- _**Combien de temps ?**_ S'imposa Raven qui était dans les bras d'Octavia, les larmes aux yeux.

\- _**Pas plus d'une journée,**_ trancha Abby avant de craquer dans les bras de Luna.

Clarke avait tout entendu, elle se savait condamner, mais elle souriait pendant que ses deux amies et sa mère étaient en proie aux larmes. Elle savait au plus profond d'elle qu'elle réussirait. Lexa laissa tomber quelques larmes sur le visage de Clarke, sans vraiment le vouloir, faisant relevé les yeux d'Abby et de Luna. Elles froncèrent des sourcils en les apercevant sur le visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle ne pleurait pas. Luna comprit que ce qu'elle avait ressenti tout à l'heure était effectivement Lexa qui essayait de la prévenir de l'état de Clarke. Même dans la mort, elle veillait sur la belle blonde. Après vérification auprès d'Abby, le leader du Floukru ordonna à ses hommes de porter Wanheda dans sa tente afin qu'elle se repose. Ses guerriers s'avancèrent vers la blonde, prenant délicatement ses jambes et ses épaules, avant de la soulever et de la ramener dans le campement.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Lendemain matin_

La princesse du ciel se réveilla doucement dans le lit de Luna. Elle ouvrit les yeux et considéra la jeune femme assise sur une chaise devant le lit. Elle avait dû la surveiller pendant la nuit. Elle tourna le regard vers Lexa et le plongea dans cette forêt intense malheureusement en proie à des tourments sans fin. La commandante posa sa main valide sur le visage de son amour, son autre bras était bloqué par le corps de Clarke qui était venu se blottir contre elle dans la nuit. Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, caressant sa peau tendrement.

\- _**Tu nous as faits peur hier soir,**_ chuchota la commandante, sans rompre le contact de leur regard.

\- _**Je sais, je suis désolée,**_ s'excusa la blonde, souriant doucement pour rassurer la jeune brune.

Celle-ci souffla un instant, sentant les larmes revenir. Clarke le devina et posa sa main sur celle de Lexa sur son visage. Cela calma instantanément la guerrière.

\- _**Comment as-tu fait pour prévenir Luna ?**_ Questionna doucement Clarke après un moment.

\- _**Comme elle le fait avec toi visiblement,**_ retentit la voix enrouée de la rousse, faisant sursauté Wanheda.

Clarke ne répondit pas, passant son regard de la brune à côté d'elle à la rousse en face d'elle. L'une comme l'autre arborait un petit sourire en coin, on aurait dit des sœurs. Cela fit rire Clarke qui éclata d'un beau rire cristallin, sous les regards attendris des deux guerrières. Une fois son fou rire passé, elle plongea son regard dans celui de Luna.

\- _**Elle est resté avec toi toute la nuit,**_ affirma le leader du Floukru, toujours avec un sourire en coin.

\- _**Tu ressens la présence de Lexa en permanence ?**_ S'étonna Clarke, se redressant dans le lit.

\- _**Oui, depuis qu'elle m'a prévenu hier. À vrai dire, je ne suis pas la seule qui la ressent, mais je suis la seule à savoir que c'est elle. La dague ne doit pas être très loin pour que cela soit possible ou alors, elle devient de plus en plus puissante en ta présence, Clarke,**_ supposa la floukru, se levant de sa chaise. _**Je vais prévenir ta mère et tes amies que tu es réveillée et que tu vas bien, profitez du silence pendant ce court labbe de temps,**_ s'amusa Luna avant de sortir de la tente.

\- _**Tu crois que c'est à cause de la dague ou de ma présence ?**_ Demanda Clarke, s'allongeant à nouveau, connectant son regard à celui de la brune en face d'elle.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'on aura une réponse sous peu,**_ répondit doucement Lexa, le regard tendre.

À peine avait-elle fit sa phrase que deux tornades brunes se jetèrent sur la blonde, passant à travers la belle commandante qui réapparut debout à côté de Clarke en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Doucement, les filles,**_ souffla Abby, arrivant à son tour dans la tente et fixant Octavia et Raven.

Les deux amies de Clarke se redressèrent, non sans avoir déposé un baiser sur son front et de l'avoir pris dans leur bras. Cela amusé beaucoup Clarke et elle souriait, à moins que ce soit les yeux levés au ciel de Lexa qui lui faisait cet effet.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Au campement, dans l'après-midi_

Abby avait autorisé à sa fille à sortir du lit. Après tout, Clarke était intenable allongée dans le lit sans bouger. Sa mère avait fait des analyses et avait découvert que ses organes étaient de nouveau en parfait état de fonctionnement. Elle comprit donc que les crises de la blonde faisaient accélérer les symptômes, mais qu'ils se stoppaient une fois qu'elle était reposée. Cela était très bizarre, mais ça lui allait. Il fut donc convenu qu'un groupe composé de Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Abby et Luna partiraient vers la tombe tandis que les autres, sous le commandement d'Indra resteraient pour surveiller le campement.

 _Devant la tombe du premier Fleimkepa_

Le petit groupe avait récupéré les cheveux et était à présent devant la tombe du premier Fleimkepa. Raven descendit du canasson avec l'aide d'Octavia en même temps que les autres. Une fois à terre, elle se dirigea vers la stèle et y laissa courir ses doigts dessus. Elle sourit, fière, une fois que la stèle s'alluma, surprenant les autres femmes derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers le groupe, les mains sur les hanches pendant qu'une trappe s'ouvrit dans le sol derrière elle.

- _ **Bienvenue dans la tombe du premier Fleimkepa,**_ répliqua-t-elle avant d'ouvrir la marche au groupe qui se fit engloutir par les ténèbres souterraines.

Elle avança en tâtonnant les murs autour d'elle, avant de trouver un chalumeau. Elle l'alluma et put découvrir avec surprise, une grande salle où un cercueil trôné fièrement au beau milieu. Elle s'avança vers le socle, il y avait des écritures dans la langue des natifs très anciennes. Son regard fut attiré par une gravure sur le côté du tombeau. Elle passa ses doigts dessus en comprenant que le symbole qu'elle touchait était la dague. Elle posa un regard circulaire autour d'elle, posant ses yeux bruns sur le mur en face. Clarke s'avança vers ce mur, observant le regard insistant de Raven et le toucha, soufflant imperceptiblement, faisant courir ses fins doigts sur les nombreuses gravures.

\- _**C'est l'histoire de notre clan,**_ murmura la voix de Lexa à côté de la jeune femme. Elle se dirigea vers l'extrémité gauche de la fresque, montrant du doigt les gravures. Clarke se posa à côté de son amour, observant avec intérêt devant elle. _**C'est l'histoire du peuple des arbres, pas de la ligné des Natblida,**_ continua la commandante, son regard perdue. _**De ce que je comprends, Becca Pramheda aurait créé le clan Trikru afin de protéger la dague ainsi que la flamme. Nous sommes dans le caveau de sa fille, elle était la première Fleimkepa. Si j'en crois ses motifs, elle aurait fait construire cette stèle afin de sceller à jamais la dague, devenue trop dangereuse. Elle aurait conçu une multitude de pièges afin de protéger la dague,**_ expliqua Lexa à Clarke, se dirigeant vers le milieu du mur. _**Les pièges seraient vus plus comme des épreuves que comme de véritable piège. " Si votre cœur est pur, vous vaincrez les épreuves ",**_ lu-t-elle avant de plongée son regard dans le bleu océan de Wanheda.

\- _**Il y a des épreuves à passer,**_ répéta la blonde à voix haute, faisant tourner tous les regards vers elle.

Abby et les autres vinrent auprès de Clarke, fixant d'un même mouvement la stèle. Lexa était à présent devant la partie extrême droite du mur, le menton soutenu par son bras. Elle avait son petit doigt dans la bouche, signe d'une grande réflexion. Clarke sourit tendrement à cette vision, trouvant la commandante incroyablement sexy. Elle fut néanmoins interrompue dans ses pensées par l'objet de ses réflexions qui venait de se téléporter juste devant elle. Lexa aperçus la petite lueur de désir dans l'océan calme de sa vis-à-vis, ce qui lui fit mordre sa lèvre inférieur avec un sourire séducteur. WanHeda s'empourpra un instant, comme prise en faute.

- _ **Les épreuves sont aux nombres de six,**_ retentit la voix de Luna, surprenant Clarke et les autres.

Considérant les regards surpris des femmes sur elle, la rousse eut un petit rire amusé.

\- _**Titus nous donner des cours d'ancien Trigedasleng quand on était petite à Lexa et moi. Il disait sans cesse que cela nous sera d'une aide précieuse. Peut-être avait-il deviné qu'un malheur frapperait le prochain commandant,**_ se justifia le leader du Floukru alors que la commandante la fixer avec un air fier.

- _ **Il y a d'autres informations ?**_ Posa Wanheda, passant son regard de Lexa à Luna.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à lire les gravures qui sont tout en bas,**_ réalisa la rousse, s'agenouillant très près de la stèle, l'examinant.

\- _**Si la dague a été protégée par Becca, peut-être qu'il faut un mot de passe comme avec la flamme,**_ réagit soudainement Raven, ses yeux s'illuminèrent.

Clarke sembla réfléchir un instant avant de donner l'ordre implicitement à son amie d'essayer comme ça en attendant que Luna arrive à déchiffré les gravures. La mécanicienne s'avança donc au milieu tombeau, posa ses mains dessus, avant d'inspirer un bon coup.

\- _**Ascende superius,**_ s'écria la Mexicaine, dont la voix fit écho dans toute la salle.

Raven se tourna vers Wanheda, le regard désolé devant cet échec. La blonde souffla, tournant son regard clair sur Luna et Lexa, en grande réflexion l'une comme l'autre. Elle soupira ensuite, allant s'asseoir sur les escaliers menant à l'extérieur. Abby vint se placer à ses côtés, passant un bras protecteur et rassurant autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Clarke laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, s'imprégnait de l'odeur si particulière de sa génitrice. Raven revint auprès d'Octavia qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Quelques heures passèrent sans que personne ne trouve d'idée. Les deux amies de la blonde avaient rejoint la mère et la fille, venant s'asseoir à même le sol devant elles, discutant de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la relation entre Clarke et Lexa.

\- _**Dis-moi, comment c'était avec Lexa ? C'était intense ?**_ Demanda Octavia, les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- _**C'est une machine de guerre au pieu aussi ?**_ Surenchérit Raven sous l'indignation de la blonde. _ **Non, parce que quand elle était sur un champ de bataille, c'était une vraie machine de guerre alors va savoir, au lit peut-être aussi,**_ s'amusa une nouvelle fois la Mexicaine, se prenant un coup d'épaule de la petite brune à ses côtés.

Clarke put voir Lexa se retourner à la question de Raven. Elle avait les sourcils relevés avec amusément et intérêt, mais elle ne put voir le sourire en coin amusée de Luna.

\- _**Pour te répondre, O', je n'ai jamais vécu ça avec n'importe qui avant,**_ murmura Wanheda, d'une voix douce, ne lâchant pas des yeux son amante. _**Elle savait comment me mettre à l'aise et elle a été très patiente,**_ reprit-elle, les yeux pleins d'étoiles sous ses souvenirs avec l'ancienne commandante.

\- _**Comment ça ?**_ Questionna cette fois-ci Abby en regard son enfant, surprise.

\- _**Voyons, Abby, il n'y a vraiment que toi pour ne pas avoir vu la tension sexuelle entre elles depuis leur rencontre,**_ ricanas Raven, se prenant un second coup de la part d'Octavia. _**Je parie qu'elles étaient déjà en train de flirter quand vous avez attaqué Mouth Weather,**_ dit-elle, haussant les sourcils, un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres.

Les joues de leur leader s'empourprèrent d'un léger rouge aux dires de la brune. Les trois femmes avec elle surent alors que la mécanicienne avait vu juste.

\- _**Je comprends mieux quand tu dis qu'elle a été patiente,**_ commenta Abby, s'amusant légèrement de la gêne de sa fille.

\- _**En fait, le jour de sa mort, je venais à peine d'accepter mes sentiments pour elle,**_ parvint à articulé Clarke, les larmes aux yeux devant ce souvenir douloureux.

Octavia comprit alors beaucoup de choses. Quand elle était venue voir Clarke dans sa chambre, elle n'avait pas pu parler à Lexa du blocus à cause de ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas quitter son amour alors qu'elle venait à peine de comprendre que son cœur lui appartenait. La jeune guerrière posa une main sur la cuisse de son amie, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Clarke. La blonde sourit en voyant le soutien au fond des prunelles de la brune et posa sa main sur celle d'Octavia.

\- _**Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! C'est un bon coup au lit alors ?**_ Répliqua Raven pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'océan de Clarke soutenir la forêt de Lexa avec défi, elle put voir sur le visage de Lexa une moue adorable voulant dire " _ose seulement lui dire_ ", ce qui fit sourire la princesse du ciel.

\- _**Je ne veux pas savoir, je vous laisse entre vous,**_ rigola Abby, voyant que sa fille allait vraiment répondre à la question de Raven.

Les trois filles rigolèrent au comportement du médecin avant de reprendre leur sérieux. Octavia et Raven observèrent Clarke, essayant de savoir si elle allait vraiment répondre.

\- _**Elle était une amante formidable et oui, Rav, c'est autant une machine de guerre sur le champ de bataille qu'au lit,**_ ricana Wanheda, tirant la langue à la jeune femme sous le regard outré de Lexa en face du petit groupe.

Luna les sortit de leur discussion et fut amusée de découvrir le regard meurtrier de Raven se poser sur elle. La jeune femme aurait voulu des détails croustillants et à cause d'elle, elle ne les aura pas maintenant. Clarke se leva de sa place, passant devant son amante en lui donnant un petit sourire enjôleur sans que personne ne le vois et vint se placer auprès de Luna.

- _ **Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Luna ?**_ Demanda la jeune femme, s'agenouillant à côté de son amie.

- _ **En effet, tu vois ça ?**_ Posa-t-elle en montrant du doigt un symbole puis un autre à Clarke. La blonde hocha la tête. _**Dans l'ancien temps, cela faisait office de " mot de passe " afin de garder des secrets enfouis pour toujours. Dans votre langue, cela se traduit par " la forêt du sang ", mais dans notre langue à présent, il n'y a qu'une phrase qui contient le mot " sang ".**_

- _ **Jus drein jus daun.**_

La crypte tout entière trembla un instant sous la surprise générale avant de se stopper et qu'un mur au fond de la pièce ne laisse place à un chemin secret. Clarke et Luna se regardèrent, s'avançant ensuite vers l'entrée du chemin avant d'être suivis par les autres. Clarke récupéré le chalumeau que Raven lui tendait et s'avança dans la pénombre au côté de Lexa qui venait d'apparaître.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! :D**_

 **Prochain chapitre :** _ **Les deux premières épreuves ;)**_

 **Explication :** _ **Rassurez-vous, je donnerais quelques explications sur l'état de santé de Clarke ;)**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous ! :***_


	8. Chapitre 8 : Jus

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Hello le Kru ! Comment allez-vous ? :) Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews ! C'est vraiment adorable de votre part et je suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction vous plait :D Je devais vous mettre ce chapitre un peu plus tard ( une fois que le chapitre 9 serait terminé à 100% et le 10 commencé à 50% ) mais comme c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui et que je suis de très bonne humeur, je vous fais un petit cadeau ;) Attendez-vous cependant à avoir le chapitre 9 fin semaine prochaine/début semaine suivante ! ENJOY ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " Sang " :) (( Dans mon chapitre précédent, j'ai mis en titre " Jus an Trikova " au lieu de " Jus an Trigueda ". "Trigeda" veut dire forêt alors que " Trikova " veut dire ombres. Une petite erreur de ma part :) ))

 **PS3 :** Je ne suis pas très contente du résultat de ma deuxième épreuve qui a pour thème l'intelligence et l'air. J'ai choisis de faire une épreuve par élément sauf pour la première et la dernière. Merci à ma chérie pour les idées, parce que j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup séché sur les épreuves xD

 **Chapitre 8 : Jus**

\- _**Clarke, tu sais où on va ?**_ S'éleva la voix incertaine de Raven, collé au bras d'Octavia.

\- _**Dans la bonne direction, je suppose,**_ murmura la blonde en continuant d'avancer.

Raven émit un grognement de frustration. Elle se sentait à l'étroit dans ce couloir lugubre. Un bruit sourd fit sursauter le petit groupe avant d'être stoppé par Wanheda. Octavia se plaça à côté de son amie, fixant le même point qu'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant une salle allumée au fond du couloir. Elles se regardèrent, rejointes par Raven, tremblante, ce qui les fit sourire d'amusement. La princesse du ciel reprit sa marche, ses doigts resserrèrent le chalumeau tandis que Lexa avancé à sa hauteur sans dire un mot. Le groupe déboucha sur une petite salle où était posée une sorte de table en son centre. Il y avait une sorte de mécanisme imposé à la table et une petite cuve en fonte juste en dessous. Deux chaises en métal rouillé rendaient l'endroit encore plus lugubre. Incité par sa curiosité, Raven s'avança vers le mécanisme et l'examina pendant que le reste du groupe analysa la salle dans laquelle il était.

Avançant vers un petit panneau placé devant une grosse porte un peu rouillé et fermé de l'intérieur, Clarke aperçu des gravures identiques à celles de tout à l'heure. Elle fronça des sourcils en lisant le mot " jus " en langue native. Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit la main de Lexa venir serrer son avant-bras. Son regard fut attiré par l'intensité du regard de la jeune femme. La commandante lui attribua un petit sourire en coin comme pour la rassurer avant qu'elles ne soient dérangées par Luna. La rousse posa ses yeux clairs sur le panneau, fronçant des sourcils quelques minutes plus tard.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Luna ?**_ Questionna la fille du ciel, observant sa vis-à-vis.

\- _**Ce sont les règles de la première épreuve. Quatre litres de sang doivent être versés dans la cuve en dessous de la table,**_ lut la belle rousse, plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

\- _**Un sacrifice,**_ souligna Clarke, comprenant soudainement la réalité des épreuves.

Le reste du groupe se figea en ayant entendu les mots du leader du Floukru. Octavia et Raven se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher de la tête d'un même mouvement. Elles s'avancèrent vers leur amie qui comprit tout de suite leur intention.

\- _**C'est hors de question !**_ S'exclama-t-elle, de la colère dans les yeux.

\- _**Nous n'avons pas le choix. Luna est importante, elle peut traduire les inscriptions et puis son sang noir est bien trop précieux,**_ argumenta Octavia, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Abby est le médecin du groupe, même si nous avons Nyko, elle reste ta mère. Il est hors de question qu'elle se mette en danger,**_ enchaina Raven, ne laissant à personne l'occasion de répliquer.

\- _**Tu es bien trop importante pour cette mission et ton corps ne supportera pas. Nous sommes les seules à pouvoir le faire sans problème,**_ finit la petite brune, le regard fuyant sur la mère de son amie. _**Deux litres de sang en moins peuvent nous tuer ?**_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite à Abby, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Clarke crut défaillir en voyant sa mère répondre d'un signe de tête négatif à la jeune Blake. Elle devait se résoudre à laisser ses deux amies accomplir cette épreuve. Elle souffla de résiliation, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard noir aux deux jeunes femmes qui lui souriait.

\- _**Très bien,**_ accepta-t-elle à contre-cœur en grimaçant.

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent à la blonde comme pour la rassurer avant de s'installer sur les deux chaises, l'une en face de l'autre. Le mécanisme sur la table prenait la forme de deux mains gravé sur le métal. D'un même mouvement, elles posèrent leur membre à l'intérieur des mécanismes, soufflant pour se donner du courage. Abby s'approcha des deux femmes, leur offrit un fin sourire avant de demander à Raven comment activer le tout.

\- _**Il y a un petit boulon du côté d'Octavia, il faut que tu le tournes vers moi,**_ expliqua la jeune femme, voyant le médecin accomplir ses gestes en même temps. _**Ensuite, il faut que tu appuies sur le bouton tout en haut du mécanisme,**_ finit-elle, montrant à l'aide de son regard l'endroit du bouton.

\- _**Vous êtes sûr ?**_ Posa Abby, posant un doigt sur le bouton.

Elles eurent un petit sourire, plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, avant de hocher la tête d'un même mouvement. Retenant son souffle, l'ancienne chancelière appuya doucement sur le bouton. Le mécanisme s'activa dans un bruit sourd, les deux jeunes femmes pouvaient sentir sur toute la surface de leur paume des petites aiguilles. Au moment où celles-ci entrèrent dans leur peau, un gémissement de douleur sortit de leur bouche. Raven ferma un œil pour supporter la douleur tandis qu'Octavia semblait plus sereine, ne laissant rien paraître de la douleur sur son visage. Abby put confirmé le bon écoulement du sang dans la cuve qui commençait à remplir le réservoir.

\- _**Vous en avez pour deux bonnes heures,**_ annonça-t-elle après avoir contrôlé la vitesse d'absorption du sang par les aiguilles.

La guerrière et la mécanicienne hochèrent de la tête avant de fermer toutes les deux les yeux. Clarke observait toute la scène, assise en hauteur sur un petit muret. Les mains sur la pierre, elle était en train de serrer ses doigts tout autour devant ce spectacle. Elle s'en voulait de devoir à nouveau demander à ses amis d'accomplir de tels sacrifices. Sa culpabilité diminua un instant en sentant la présence de son amante auprès d'elle. Elle tourna les yeux en découvrant Lexa, assise à côté d'elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Elles sont fortes, elles y arriveront,**_ annonça doucement la voix de la commandante voulant la rassuré.

\- _**Je sais,**_ intima Clarke, reposant son regard bleu sur ses deux amies. _ **C'est juste que j'en ai marre de devoir compter sur les autres. Pourquoi le font-elles ? Je veux dire, elles n'ont aucune raison de faire cela et pourtant elles le font. Pourquoi me suivent-elles, Lexa ?**_ Demanda Wanheda d'une voix tremblante.

\- _**Parce que tu es un Leader, Clarke,**_ résonnèrent en même temps la voix de Lexa, mais aussi celle de Luna.

La jolie rousse s'assit à la gauche de Clarke, laissant ses jambes reposaient dans le vide.

\- _**Elles te font confiance, elles te respectent et ce sont tes amies,**_ continua la commandante avec un petit sourire.

\- _**Elles ont vu ce que beaucoup n'ont pas sus voir en toi. Tu as l'âme d'un leader. Elles savent que ton cœur est pur, malgré les horreurs que tu as pu commettre,**_ avisa Luna, accrochant son regard aux deux jeunes femmes autour de la table qui semblait discuter avec Abby.

Wanheda vit Lexa approuvé les dires de son ancienne amie d'un signe de tête avant qu'elle ne tourne son regard vers Octavia et Raven. Clarke ne répondit pas, semblant réfléchir intensément. Après quelques minutes, elle sourit faiblement. Elle venait d'accepter ce qu'elle était : un leader. Elle remercia les deux jeunes femmes et un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres sous le regard étonné de la brune et de la rousse.

\- _**C'est étrange, tu ne peux pas voir Lexa et pourtant, tu arrives à finir ses phrases et à penser comme elle,**_ se justifia-t-elle une fois sa crise de rire passé.

\- _**Lexa et moi, c'est une longue histoire, Clarke. Disons que nous avions toujours les mêmes idées sur n'importe quel sujet. Dès que tu m'as dit qu'elle était spéciale, j'ai compris qu'elle était bien plus que ça pour toi. Il faut vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas voir que malgré la mort, vous êtes raides dingues l'une de l'autre. Ce sont les mots de Raven, pas les miens, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle,**_ rigola la rousse, poussant gentiment l'épaule de la blonde dans un geste amical.

Wanheda rougit à ses mots malgré son regard rêveur, tout comme Lexa. Elles sourirent, profitant toutes les trois d'un moment de complicité.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Une heure et demi plus tard_

Abby vérifia le réservoir de la cuve, elle était presque pleine. Octavia et Raven commençaient doucement à être plus pâles et faibles, mais cela n'empêcha pas la mécanicienne de faire des blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère pendant toute l'attente. Après un dernier contrôle, l'ancienne chancelière s'approcha de sa fille, s'asseyant à côté d'elle sur le muret qu'elle n'avait pas quitté. Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant avant qu'Abby ne prenne la parole.

\- _**Comment tu te sens ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- _ **Plutôt bien, je pense que les ruines autour de la tombe maintiennent mon corps en vie. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je sens que je ne vais pas bien, que je pourrais m'effondrer comme souvent en ce moment, mais je ressens une énergie extérieure qui me maintient dans un état stable,**_ essaya d'expliquer la jeune femme, faisant de temps à autre une petite grimace.

\- _**C'est incroyable, scientifiquement parlant. Quand je t'ai examiné lors de ton dernier malaise, ton corps n'aurait pas tenu une journée de plus. Je pense que la flamme te maintient en vie ou plutôt quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la flamme,**_ sourit en coin la femme, comme pour lui dire quelque chose.

\- _**Tu penses que c'est Lexa ?**_ Répondit-elle, complétement surprise de la pensée de sa mère.

- _ **Je ne le pense pas,**_ répliqua-t-elle, devant le regard triste de sa fille. _**Je le sais,**_ finit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la princesse du ciel. _**Je ne sais pas comment elle fait, mais Lexa veille sur toi et avec tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que nous avons atterri sur terre, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle te donne son énergie depuis que tu l'as voit,**_ murmura Abby, la voix sûre d'elle.

\- _**Comment tu sais que je peux voir Lexa ?**_ S'étonna un peu plus Wanheda, devant le regard amusé de sa génitrice.

\- _**Voyons, Clarke, je suis ta mère et j'avoue que je ressens sa présence quand je suis prêt de toi,**_ expliqua la femme, plongeant son regard dans l'océan devant elle.

Sur ses mots, Abby descendit du muret, revenant vers les deux amies de sa fille, laissant celle-ci aux proies du doute. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua même pas que l'ancienne commandante venait de s'installer de nouveau à ses côtés après s'être volatilisé le temps de laisser les deux femmes seules.

\- _**C'est vrai ? Tu uses de ton énergie pour me maintenir en vie ?**_ Questionna Wanheda, le regard perdu vers le lointain.

\- _**Ta mère est très perspicace,**_ s'amusa Lexa, posant sa main sur celle de Clarke reposant sur la pierre entre elles.

\- _**Ce n'est pas risqué pour toi ?**_ Posa la princesse du ciel, observant leurs mains enlacées.

- _ **Pas pour le moment, et même si cela l'était, je continuerais,**_ répondit la commandante la voix très calme et posée.

Clarke sourit comme une enfant dans un magasin de bonbon à la phrase de son amour. Cela l'a touché beaucoup, elle se sentait protégée par la brune comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Lexa le comprit, sourit de la même manière que la blonde pour la première fois depuis longtemps, avant de poser doucement sa tête sur l'épaule de la fille du ciel. Le cœur de celle-ci rata un battement en ressentant la pression de la tête de la brune sur son membre et sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa elle-même sa tête sur celle de Lexa.

 _Une demi-heure plus tard_

La première épreuve était enfin terminée. Le mécanisme libéra les deux jeunes femmes courageuses de son étreinte, faisant légèrement gémir celles-ci. Abby vint prendre leur pouls et leur tension pour affirmer quelques minutes plus tard qu'elles étaient hors de danger. Elle prit une gourde d'eau dans son sac, la tendant à Raven qui en but de grande gorgée avant de la tendre à Octavia qui l'accepta sans répliquer. Une fois désaltérées, elles mangèrent quelques morceaux de viande séchée que les guerrières Trikru avaient ramené la veille. Pendant ce temps, le sang contenu dans le réservoir de la cuve se vida afin de s'imprégner dans le sol, faisant apparaître des chemins dans celui-ci qui menait vers la porte. Sous le regard intrigué et surpris du groupe, le sang se dirigea petit à petit vers la grosse porte et quelques minutes plus tard, un mécanisme retentit dans la petite salle avant qu'elles ne virent s'ouvrir la porte faiblement. Tout le groupe sourit devant leur réussite avant que la fille du ciel ne reprenne son chalumeau et n'ouvre la voie au reste du groupe qui passèrent la porte d'un pas sûr.

 _~ ~ ~ **Clexa** ~ ~ ~_

 _Ellipse du trajet_

Le petit groupe était au milieu d'un couloir sombre quand des bruits de pas résonnèrent contre les murs. WanHeda s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers Luna qui était la seule guerrière valide à présent qu'Octavia était en convalescence. La rousse comprit l'ordre implicite et sortit son épée, prenant une position de défense. La guerrière attaqua sans se poser de question une fois proche de l'ombre. Un combat démarra entre Luna et le spectre, faisant retentir des coups d'épée de toutes parts. Après un moment, le leader des bateaux fronça des sourcils en parant une attaque de son adversaire.

\- _**Indra ? Que fais-tu la ?**_ Retentit la voix de Wanheda, dévoilant le visage de la guerrière Trikru à l'aide du chalumeau.

\- _**Nous en avions marre d'attendre. Nous sommes donc tout venus vous rejoindre,**_ s'exclama-t-elle en se décalant sur la gauche, dévoilant le reste du groupe à ses côtés.

\- _**Plus on est de fous, plus on rit,**_ se moqua Raven, porté à bout de bras par Octavia qui avait repris des forces plus rapidement que son amie.

Clarke eut un sourire en coin avant d'accepter la présence des guerriers à l'aide d'un signe de tête. Puis, elle reprit la route vers la salle de la seconde épreuve, suivis de son groupe. Après encore quelques minutes à longé le couloir qui devenait de plus en plus étroit, le groupe déboucha sur un petite pièce identique à la précédente en plusieurs points. Il n'y avait cependant pas la table et le mécanisme, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de contentement aux deux protagonistes qui avait dû donner de leur sang sous le regard amusé de Luna et d'Abby. Clarke s'avança directement vers le panneau afin de pouvoir déchiffré son contenu. Elle poussa un grognement de frustration quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne comprenait rien aux instructions du tableau. Voyant son leader en difficulté, Luna se dirigea vers elle d'un pas pressé. Un peu trop pressé même puisqu'elle activa un mécanisme caché sous une pierre du sol. La pièce trembla intensément, faisant tomber à terre la plupart des personnes du groupe. De la poussière tomba sur le sol, signe du vieillissement des lieux, avant que tout ne s'arrête quelques minutes plus tard. Luna se redressa, aida Clarke à en faire de même qui vérifia que tout le monde allait bien tandis que la guerrière Floukru alla voir le panneau d'inscription. Octavia et Raven se relevèrent avec l'aide d'Abby et d'Indra avant qu'une des deux ne se mette à tousser. Wanheda et sa mère se regardèrent étrangement avant de voir Raven suivre Octavia dans sa quinte de toux. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Indra et Écho furent victimes du même phénomène.

\- _**Clarke, tu devrais venir voir ça,**_ retentit la voix inquiète de l'ambassadrice du Floukru.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirigea vers son amie qui avait la main sur sa gorge, comme si elle lui démangeait. À l'expression du visage de Luna, la princesse du ciel sut qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave.

\- _**Nous manquons d'oxygène. La deuxième épreuve se trouve être une épreuve intellectuelle,**_ commença-t-elle, s'arrêtant dans son explication pour tousser. _ **Il y a plusieurs nombres sur les murs et la porte est munie d'un système de code. C'est en trouvant le code qu'on fait revenir l'oxygène dans la pièce,**_ continua difficilement la guerrière. _**Il n'y a que trois tentatives, à la troisième mauvaise tentative, la salle se remplira d'huile et nous serons tous brûlés vifs,**_ s'arrêta à nouveau la rousse, ayant de plus en plus de mal à contrôlé sa toux.

\- _**Luna, pourquoi je suis la seule à être immunisé contre le manque d'oxygène ?**_ Demanda Clarke, même si elle semblait connaître la réponse.

\- _**Parce que tu survis grâce à mes forces, Clarke,**_ répondit Lexa en apparaissant à côté d'elle.

Le leader du ciel ne répondit rien, continuant d'observer ses amies s'écrouler à terre, essayant de trouver de l'oxygène n'importe où. Reprenant ses esprits en sentant une pression sur son avant-bras, elle trouva dans le regard de Lexa tout le courage qu'elle avait besoin. Elle se dirigea à travers la pièce, fixant avec attention le béton devant elle afin de trouver des nombres. Elle sortit son couteau de sa botte et gratta le mur, dévoilant deux nombres en langue native. Elle se tourna vers l'ancienne commandante qui comprit son rôle. Elle accepta la demande silencieuse de son amante pendant que celle-ci alla gratter le reste des murs. Au final, elles se retrouvaient avec huit nombres en langue native et plus beaucoup de temps. Wanheda alla inspecter le système de code à la porte et se trouva devant un clavier à sept chiffres. Elle comprit de suite qu'il y avait un chiffre qu'elle devait enlever de l'équation afin de déverrouiller la porte. Elle revint près de Lexa, posant son regard sur sa silhouette.

\- _**Il y a deux fois, le nombre Fai, trois fois le nombre Tu, une fois le nombre Won et le nombre Zewo et pour finir, il y a le nombre Sen,**_ lui apprit la brune, traduisant son ancienne langue parfaitement.

\- _**Cela donne deux fois le nombre cinq, trois fois le nombre deux, une fois les nombres un et zéro puis le nombre sept,**_ récapitula la blonde dans sa langue tout en réfléchissant.

L'ancienne commandante hocha la tête pour confirmé, observant Wanheda réfléchir. Clarke avait le front légèrement plié et elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Lexa sourit doucement en fixant étrangement la jeune femme. Elle l'a trouvé simplement très belle à cet instant précis. Un mouvement chez Clarke fit sortir la belle brune de sa contemplation. Elle la suivit du regard tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le sac de sa mère. Elle en sortit une feuille et un crayon de papier sous le regard amusé de Lexa.

- _ **J'avais idée de dessiner si nous avions du mal à trouvé la tombe,**_ se justifia Clarke, un mince sourire sur le visage.

Après avoir gratifié la jeune Trikru d'un regard, elle posa son papier sur un mur, recopiant la suite de nombres avant de s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la porte. Elle observa un long moment la suite de nombres avant de souffler d'énervement, elle était bien trop stressée pour se concentrer, ce que remarqua Lexa. Celle-ci vint se poser derrière la jeune femme, posant ses mains sur les épaules de Clarke avant de fermer les yeux. Soudainement, sans vraiment comprendre comment, Wanheda n'entendit plus les plaintes de son groupe, elle n'entendait plus que la voix de Lexa qui lui disait de se concentrer. Elle sourit, tourna son visage vers sa belle commandante afin de la remercier avant de pouvoir se concentrer pleinement sur sa tâche. Son cerveau réfléchissait à deux cent à l'heure, essayant de se souvenir de tout le moment qu'elle avait passé sur l'arche, mais aussi sur terre.

\- _**L'arche,**_ murmura-t-elle ouvrant brusquement les yeux.

Son regard bleu descendit sur sa fiche et elle commença à gribouillé quelques choses dessus. Des dates plus précisément. Des dates en commun avec les natifs comme le début de la guerre nucléaire ou quand sa navette avait atterri sur terre. Elle nota tout autour de la suite de nombres toutes les dates qu'elle connaissait sous l'œil admiratif de son amante qui l'observé depuis sa position.

\- _**Lexa, connais-tu la date de naissance de Becca PramHeda ?**_ Demanda la belle blonde sans pour autant relevé les yeux de sa fiche.

\- _**Oui, cela fait partie de notre enseignement en tant que Natblida. C'est l'année 2025,**_ répondit-elle alors, fixant son regard émeraude sur le dos de son amante.

Elle vit la blonde écrire cette date et comparé celle-ci avec la suite de nombres. Elle vit un petit sourire fier sur les lèvres de la jolie princesse après quelques minutes. Clarke se redressa d'un coup, allant vers le système de la porte afin de pouvoir tapé ses idées. Elle avait précisément trois idées en tête. Elle entra la première avant que le système ne devienne rouge.

\- _**Ce n'est pas celui-ci,**_ maugréa-t-elle dans sa barbe en rayant la première idée de sa liste.

Elle examina de nouveau sa fiche. Elle avait un choix à faire, si elle avait vu juste, ils s'en sortiraient et dans le cas contraire, elle les menait tous à la mort. Elle respira un bon coup avant d'entrer sa deuxième idée, recevant une alarme rouge comme réponse. Elle tapa doucement dans le mur avec sa main sous la rage. Elle avait peur et elle doutait d'elle à présent.

\- _**Ne doute pas de toi, Clarke. Tu vas y arriver, je te connais. Fais le vide dans ta tête et tu trouveras la solution,**_ retentit la voix réconfortante de Lexa proche de son oreille, ce qui la fit frémir de désir.

Elle posa son regard clair sur sa dernière idée, serrant entre ses dents sa lèvre inférieure avant de commencer à composé la suite de nombres.

\- _**2025 125,**_ murmura-t-elle faiblement en se reculant, ne pouvant pas détourné son regard du panneau de contrôle.

Après quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures, elle soupira de soulagement en voyant le panneau de contrôle viré au vert. Elle posa un regard fier et heureux sur la Trikru à ses côtés avant de le reporter sur la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un bruit infernal. Elle se retourna en entendant des gémissements de soulagement provenant de son groupe. Elle se dirigea vers sa mère avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- _ **Je savais que tu y arriverais ma chérie,**_ murmura faiblement le médecin, relâchant Clarke avec un sourire très fière.

\- _**Personne n'arrive à la cheville de Clarke,**_ sourit Octavia, se relevant du sol afin d'aider Raven.

Clarke rigola sous les paroles de son amie avant de venir les prendre dans ses bras. Elle souffla de soulagement, elle pouvait à présent être satisfaite de son travail. En ouvrant les yeux, elle put voir toute la fierté et la dévotion que Lexa lui porté, ce qui l'as fit sourire grandement.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Les troisième et quatrième épreuves ;) **_

* * *

_**Bisous à tous :***_


	9. Chapitre 9 : Faya

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tout le Clexakru ! Je vous mets comme promis la suite des épreuves ;) Nous allons bientôt arrivé à la fin du premier acte de cette fiction ;) A partir du deuxième acte, ce sera à vous de décidez. Je mettrais en bas du chapitre un sondage et il faudra me dire ce que vous choisissez dans les propositions ;) Ce ne sera pas tout le chapitre, évidemment, mais seulement quelques petits détails ;) Sachez aussi que je n'es pas encore commencé le chapitre 10, donc il arrivera normalement la semaine prochaine. Je vous préviendrais quand le premier acte sera terminée ;)Bref, aller ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " Feu " :)

 **PS3 :** Noté qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre la semaine du 1 au 8 avril puisque je suis en vacances ! :)

 **PS4 :** Il y a bien deux Kira dans le groupe ( un homme venant de Floukru et une femme venant d'Azgeda ) Je préfère prévenir que ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part xD

 **Chapitre 9 : Faya**

Le groupe entama sa marche en direction de la troisième salle. Chaque membre était stressé de découvrir leur troisième épreuve. Ils avaient tous frôlé la mort de très proche cependant, ils n'éprouvaient aucune peur. Clarke était la première stressée, la deuxième épreuve avait été éprouvante pour elle, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ses mains commençaient à trembler. Elle le ressentait à l'intérieur d'elle, elle commençait à faire une crise, mais elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire et ne voulait pas non plus inquiéter le reste du groupe. Lexa fut la seule à constaté le malaise de la blonde, ordonnant à sa compagne de faire une pause ou au moins d'en parler à sa mère. Clarke l'ignora royalement, serrant les dents quand la douleur apparut, encore plus forte qu'avant.

\- **_Clarke, mon énergie ne te protège plus, il faut que tu te reposes,_** supplia l'ancienne commandante, se posant en face de la blonde.

La princesse du ciel lui répondit par un signe négatif de tête, continuant d'avancer malgré les protestations de son amour. Cependant, elle ne se doutait pas qu'Abby et Luna avaient vu les tremblements chez la jeune femme. Elles se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard s'il fallait intervenir ou non. Après un certain temps, Luna opina du chef, se doutant que Lexa n'arrivait pas à convaincre la jeune femme de faire une pause. Elle soupira de résiliation, sortant son épée avant de se jeter sur Clarke. Abby arrêta les guerriers Trikru qui voulurent aider Wanheda, les armes sortis et prêt à s'en servir.

\- **_Luna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_** Grognèrent Lexa et Clarke d'une même voix, la blonde était allongée sur le sol, face contre terre.

\- _**Je prends les mesures nécessaires à ta santé, Clarke,**_ murmura la jeune femme avant de l'assommer d'un coup derrière la tête.

\- _**C'était vraiment obligatoire de l'assommer ?**_ Retentit la voix d'Octavia, s'approchant de la rousse.

\- **_Oui, Octavia, elle commençait à faire une crise. L'énergie de Lexa ne doit plus la protégée quand elle est épuisée,_ ** intervient Abby, d'une voix douce afin d'apaiser la colère de la jeune guerrière.

\- _**On fait quoi maintenant ?**_ Posa Raven, fixant le corps de la blonde, les yeux sombres.

Luna ne répondit pas, faisant simplement signe à ses guerriers de porter Wanheda. Elle prit ensuite la tête du groupe aux côtés d'Abby, avançant dans le tunnel. Après un moment de marche dans une ambiance à couteaux tirés, le groupe déboucha enfin dans la troisième pièce. Celle-ci était tout aussi accueillante que les deux autres, les murs semblaient être faits de charbon tellement la pierre était noir. Les guerriers Floukru déposèrent Clarke contre un mur, se plaçant plus en retrait des autres. Lexa s'installa aux côtés de son amour, posant une main sur son visage et remit en place une mèche de cheveux. Elle siffla de colère, posant un regard des plus noirs sur son ancienne amie. Elle n'approuvait pas les méthodes de Luna et d'Abby, mais elle savait que cela été nécessaire, surtout avec Clarke. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu faire une pause alors même si ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça, c'était le mieux pour Clarke. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa princesse, avant de se téléporté à côté de Luna, décidé à aider comme elle pouvait. Luna était en train de traduire les indications du panneau devant elle, souriant doucement en ressentant la présence de sa commandante auprès d'elle.

\- _**Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Luna ?**_ Demanda Abby en s'avançant vers la rousse.

\- _**Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange,** _ répondit-elle en fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**C'est comme si les indications se cachaient dans d'autres indications,** _ murmura l'ancienne commandante, ignorant la discussion des deux femmes à côté d'elle.

\- _**Le courage voilà le mot clef de l'épreuve, mais aucune indication n'est vraiment précise. C'est comme si on voulait nous cacher quelque chose,**_ s'expliqua Luna voyant le regard perdu du médecin.

Fronçant des sourcils, Lexa observa tout autour d'elle, fixant les murs couleur charbon avec attention. Elle s'approcha d'un d'entre eux afin de poser ses doigts sur la pierre dure. Son regard devint sombre quand elle crut reconnaître la texture collante contre les briques.

\- _**De l'huile de moteur,** _ intervient la voix de Raven, le regard inquiet.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers la mécanicienne, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Raven souffla d'agacement avant de se diriger vers un mur, posant sa main dessus. Elle en récolta la même matière visqueuse que Lexa plus tôt avant de se diriger vers Abby.

\- _**C'est de l'huile de moteur, Abby. De l'ancienne huile de moteur. L'odeur est plus forte à l'entrée de la pièce, je l'ai senti directement quand nous sommes entrés. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment,** _ communiquai la Mexicaine, devant le regard à présent inquiet de l'ancienne chandelière.

Soudainement, la porte par laquelle le groupe était entré se referma sous le regard de tous. Le sol trembla légèrement avant qu'un bruit du tonnerre grondât dans toute la pièce. Le groupe tourna son regard vers une grosse machine tout aussi noire que les murs, camouflés tel un caméléon. Tout le monde comprit immédiatement ce qu'il était arrivé dans le passé. La machine infernale cracha des étincelles de plus en plus nombreuses. Les murs imprimés d'huile allaient prendre feu à tous moment à cause de cela et Clarke était adossé contre le mur le plus proche de la source de danger, faisant paniquée tout le groupe, mais Lexa en fut le plus touché. Malgré son self-control légendaire, son regard vert intense était plongé dans une panique totale. Elle avait peur de voir la princesse du ciel brûlé devant ses yeux alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. En quelques secondes, Abby, Luna, Octavia et Raven se précipitèrent à l'encontre de leur leader quand soudainement, des cages en fontes sortirent de sous-terre, emprisonnant la grande majorité du groupe entre leur barreau. L'une contre l'autre, Octavia et Raven évitaient de trop bouger pour ne pas être blessées par les barreaux de leur cage, proche du fond de la salle. Abby était emprisonnée dans une cage presque similaire, ajustée de pointe allant vers l'intérieur de la cage, forçant la femme à resté dans une position désagréable pour ne pas être lacéré de toute part et se trouvait juste devant sa fille.

Ashka kom Trikru et Hélios kom Floukru se firent empaler sans modération sur les piques de la cage de Nyko et de Gaiä kom Trikru. Les seules à être libre de leur mouvement furent Indra, Luna et Écho. Le reste du groupe était soit gisant sur le sol, se vidant de leur sang petit à petit, soit emprisonnés dans les cages. La machine produisait de plus en plus d'étincelles qui entrèrent en contact avec le premier mur, produisant un incendie qui engloutit en quelques minutes les premiers quarts de la pièce, brûlant les corps des deux guerriers Floukru et Trikru gisant au sol sous le regard effrayé des autres. Luna se tourna vers Octavia et Raven, cherchant un moyen de faire sortir ses compagnons. Arrivés à la cage des deux amies, les deux brunes lui firent un mouvement de tête négatif.

\- _**Occupe-toi déjà de Clarke, elle va se faire dévorer par les flammes et Abby aussi,** _ s'écria Raven, arrêtant le mouvement de la jolie rousse.

Luna plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune mécanicienne avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure et d'accepter la requête de la brune. Elle se dirigea à travers les flammes qui avaient formé un cercle parfait tout autour de Clarke. Elle n'hésita pas à traversé le mur de flammes en sautant à l'intérieur, se brûlant les bras qui protégeaient son visage, avant de s'accroupir devant la blonde et de la prendre comme une princesse dans ses bras et de sauté à nouveau à travers les flammes, sortant de cette prison de feu. Elle déposa la jeune femme contre un mur tout au fond de la salle avant de revenir aider Abby. L'ambassadrice du Floukru sortit son épée, frappant avec force contre la serrure de la cage. Après un certain moment d'acharnement, la serrure céda et elle put libéré l'ancienne chancelière. Se retournant pour se diriger vers leur leader, les deux femmes se firent prendre par surprise par une petite explosion. Elles se protégèrent des résidus qui vinrent ronger leur vêtement, Luna gémit de douleur en ressentant la douleur d'une braise brûlante se posant sur sa peau.

\- _**Abby, va retrouvé Clarke, je m'occupe des autres,**_ ordonna le leader des bateaux, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part du médecin.

La femme soupira un instant avant d'aller prendre Clarke dans ses bras. La rousse essaya de faire abstraction des hurlements de douleur du reste de son groupe. Luna posa un regard circulaire à la pièce, se dirigeant ensuite en courant vers Octavia et Raven, constatant qu'Écho venait de libérer Nyko et Gaïa. Indra était déjà en train d'essayer de libérer son second et son amie de leur cage, redoublant de férocité contre la serrure bien plus résistante que les autres. La rousse aida Indra dans sa tâche avant de voir du coin de l'œil Écho venir les aider avec la cage des deux Skaikru. Plus personnes n'étaient vivant à part elles, le médecin et la guerrière étaient auprès d'Abby. Les trois femmes frappèrent de toute leur force leur épée contre la fonte qui s'écroula après quelques minutes, à moitié fondues par la chaleur infernale. Le petit groupe se fraya un chemin vers le fond de la salle quand ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Indra fut prise par surprise par les flammes qui avaient surgi de nulle part, dévorant le bras gauche de la guerrière ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Octavia et Luna l'aidèrent à se remettre debout, avançant à nouveau vers leur objectif. Une fois la totalité des personnes en dehors de la zone enflammée, le mécanisme de la porte retentit derrière eux, ouvrant la voie vers l'extérieur. Luna prit la tête du groupe et tous se précipitèrent de l'autre côté de la porte en métal. Écho et Raven poussèrent la porte afin de la refermer avant que les flammes ne les suivent. Au dernier moment, elles réussirent, faisant frappé les flammes contre le métal lourd dans un bruit sourd. Les deux femmes soufflèrent avant de s'asseoir à terre, s'adossant à la porte derrière elles, écrasées par l'adrénaline de cette épreuve.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa** _ ~ ~ ~

 _Plusieurs heures plus tard_

Clarke ouvrit les paupières en se tenant l'arrière de la tête, une grimace de douleur passant sur son visage angélique. Elle porta un regard confus à son environnement avant de plonger dans un regard vert forêt intense en face d'elle. Portant un rapide coup d'œil dans les environs, le leader du ciel constata qu'elle était seule avec l'ancienne commandante. Celle-ci s'approcha doucement de sa compagne, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras puis passa son autre main derrière la nuque de la blonde. Elle la posa sur la petite bosse qui s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne afin de soulager Clarke de sa douleur. Celle-ci ferma les yeux en ressentant une chaleur familière et apaisante sur sa blessure.

\- _**Les autres sont où ?**_ Retentit la voix enrayée de la blonde.

\- _**Dans la pièce à côté en train de se reposer. La troisième épreuve a été très difficile pour tout le groupe. Surtout pour Luna,** _ murmura Lexa d'une voix douce, essayant de rassurer la blonde.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas Lexa ?**_ Posa Wanheda, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Indra est gravement blessée au visage et au bras gauche. Ta mère a réussi à réparé les dommages sur son bras, mais elle restera défigurée à vie. Ashka et Hélios sont morts,** _ répondit calmement l'ancienne commandante, ne laissant apparaître aucune émotion.

Clarke baissa les yeux un instant avant de reconnecter leur regard. Elle frissonna en voyant Heda devant elle, Lexa n'était plus là. Elle souffla de douleur à cette constatation, la culpabilité de ce jour sombre revenant au galop. La commandante dut le remarquer puisqu'elle la prit dans ses bras, posant son front contre l'épaule de son amour.

\- _**La mort de ne me changera pas Clarke. Tu le fais assez. Je t'interdis de penser que les actes de Titus sont de ta faute,** _ répliqua-t-elle, sa voix mourant contre la peau de la blonde.

\- _**Si je n'étais pas resté, il n'aurait pas essayé de me tuer et tu ne te serais pas pris une balle à ma place. J'aurais tellement voulu que la mort soit venue pour moi et pas pour la personne la plus importante à mes yeux,** _ s'exprima Clarke, les dents et les poings serrés.

Lexa se plaça en face de Clarke, portant deux doigts sous son menton afin de l'obliger à la regarder. Le regard de la blonde se fit fuyard avant qu'il ne plonge dans la forêt en face d'elle, une forêt en colère. Le corps de la princesse du ciel frémit à cette constatation.

\- _**Tu. N'es. Pas. Responsable.**_ Imposa la commandante, claquant des dents sous la colère qu'elle ressentait, détachant chaque syllabe. _**Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gâchette. Tu ne m'as pas trahie. Tu ne m'as pas tué. Je ne sais pas si j'avais été capable de me contenir s'il t'avait arrivé la même chose. Je ne t'en veux pas alors ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'as absolument rien fait et bientôt tout cela ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.**_

\- _**Lex', il faut que je te dise à propos de la dague,** _ commença le leader du ciel, le regard triste.

\- _**Je sais Clarke, nous allons trouver une solution. Peut-être que ton sang peut faire la différence effectivement,** _ souffla la Natblida.

Sans répondre un mot, Clarke hocha la tête vivement, faisant rire doucement la commandante devant elle. Leur regard plongea dans celui de l'autre pendant quelques instants et le temps sembla se suspendre. Leur bulle éclata quand Abby ouvrit la porte, s'avançant vers sa fille afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Clarke sourit devant l'élan affectif de sa mère, lui rendant son étreinte avec force. Elle n'en voulait pas à Luna d'avoir dû faire ça, elle se savait tête de mule. Après quelques instants, les deux femmes se levèrent, retrouvant le reste du groupe. Octavia et Raven accoururent vers leur amie, la prenant dans leur bras dans un mouvement coordonné sous le rire de Lexa qui était apparu à côté de Clarke.

Ouvrant les yeux, la blonde put voir Luna au fond de la salle, assise à terre. Elle avait les genoux contre sa poitrine, sa tête entre ses bras. Wanheda posa un regard interrogatif sur sa mère qui lui répondit par un mouvement négatif de tête. Clarke se dégagea des bras d'Octavia et de Raven, s'avançant vers Luna. Le reste du groupe se tassa plus en retrait, laissant une intimité aux deux femmes. La princesse du ciel posa ses mains sur les bras de Luna qui eut un mouvement de recul avant de se détendre. Aucun mot ne pourrait réconforter le leader Floukru, Clarke le savait. C'est naturellement qu'elle s'assied à ses côtés, posant son bras autour des épaules de la rousse. Après un certain temps, celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

\- _**Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé,** _ s'excusa Luna après quelques minute de silence.

\- **_Ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'aurais écouté aucun d'entre vous, pas même Lexa,_** répondit Wanheda, plongeant son regard dans celui de la brune en face d'elles.

\- _**C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre,**_ rigola la rousse, séchant ses larmes du revers de sa main, se sentant un peu mieux.

Le comprenant, Clarke se releva et proposa sa main à son amie afin de l'aider à se lever. Luna accepta cette main tendue avec un petit sourire et elles retournèrent dans le groupe ensemble, un sourire aux lèvres.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa** _ ~ ~ ~

 _Ellipse du trajet_

La quatrième pièce était très différente de toutes les autres. Elle possédait un grand bassin contenant de l'eau. Des poids étaient rangés en rang dans une sorte d'armoire en métal et une porte se trouver de l'autre côté du bassin. Clarke fronça des sourcils avant de suivre Luna prêt du panneau tandis que le reste du groupe observait l'ensemble de la pièce avec surprise. Concentrée, Luna expliqua les règles à Wanheda quelques minutes après avoir lu.

\- _**La quatrième épreuve met en avant l'endurance. Nous devons prendre les poids posés sur l'étagère à côté du bassin, porté une personne et faire la longueur du bassin à la nage afin de posé le poids et la personne choisis dans le bac de l'autre côté. Les hommes doivent prendre quatre poids et les femmes deux poids. Le moindre faux pas n'est pas toléré,**_ expliqua-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- _**Je sens que ça ne se passera pas comme prévus,**_ murmura Clarke, avant de s'approcher de son groupe. _**Il nous faut un volontaire afin de passer le premier. Je dois vous prévenir qu'un seul faux pas et c'est la mort assurée,**_ continua-t-elle, le regard sombre.

\- _**Je me porte volontaire Wanheda,** _ intervint un guerrier du Floukru devant les yeux fier de son leader. _**Les guerriers Floukru ont l'habitude de nager, nous sommes bien plus conditionnés et résistants dans l'eau que les Trikru ou même les Skaikru. Sans vouloir offenser quoiqu'onques,**_ exposa Kira de sa voix forte.

\- _**Tu as parfaitement raison, Kira. Je te souhaite bonne chance,**_ souris Luna en s'approchant de son guerrier. _**Il nous faut un volontaire de plus pour faire office de poids à posé dans la cuve. Nous avons besoin d'une femme,** _ demanda-t-elle ensuite, scrutant les réactions des guerrières présentes.

\- _**Je suis volontaire,**_ annonça Indra, sous le regard noir d'Octavia qui n'était pas très d'accord avec cette décision.

\- _**Très bien,** _ accepta Clarke, le regard renié de toutes émotions.

Le guerrier Floukru revint près du groupe avec les quatre poids qu'il devait emmener avec eux. Sans un regard pour Octavia, Indra monta sur le dos de Kira qui était à présent sur la rive du bassin, attendant la guerrière Trikru. Une fois installée, celle-ci put constaté que l'homme était étonnement costaud pour sa carrure. Sans plus de cérémonie, le guerrier commença à nager doucement, commençant à entré en apothéose avec l'eau autour de lui comme son chef le lui avait appris. Depuis tout petits, les guerriers Floukru furent conditionnés à nagé dans des eaux froides et dangereuses. Ce bassin n'était pas un souci pour Kira qui avancé assez vite. Il ne semblait même pas fatigué de devoir porté autant de poids sur lui. Arrivé au milieu du bassin, tout se compliqua. Un système caché au fond de l'eau se mit en marche en repérant un mouvement à la surface. Le courant se fit beaucoup plus dense et des petites vagues se créèrent, obligeant Kira à faire plus attention à Indra sur son dos. Il grogna en ressentant l'eau lui éclaté sur le visage, mais il ne faiblissait pas pour autant. Il arriva à trouvé une cadence parfaite afin d'avancer tout aussi rapidement qu'au début malgré les remous de l'eau.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que de plus grosses vagues se créèrent d'elles-mêmes, conséquence des petits remous de tout à l'heure. Le guerrier Floukru soupira en voyant se crée des typhons sur son côté droit puis sur son côté gauche. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mètres à traversée et il aura réussi. Sa fierté fit surface et il redoubla d'efforts afin de maintenir la guerrière Trikru sur son dos sans pour autant lâcher les poids dans ses bras. Il faillit se prendre dans plusieurs typhons à plusieurs reprises, mais avait toujours sus les évités de justesse sous le regard admiratif de sa passagère. Arrivé devant le rebord du bassin, il plongea la tête la première sous l'eau afin de laisser Indra remonté sur le rebord. Elle s'appuya sur son compagnon de voyage et attendit que celui-ci remonte à la surface pour ensuite revenir sur la terre ferme. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuve, Kira plaça les quatre poids dedans et vit ensuite celle-ci remué légèrement. Indra entra ensuite et un petit clic retentit provenant de la porte. Kira alla voir tout en intiment à Indra de rester à sa place. Il vit sur le rebord de la porte une quinzaine de serrures reliées par un mécanisme à la cuve. Il venait de déverrouiller cinq serrures du mécanisme.

De son côté, le groupe n'avait pas loupé une seule seconde de l'avancée du guerrier. Luna avait souri fièrement tout le long tandis que les autres étaient admiratifs devant la performance du guerrier. Ils devaient à présent tous passé pour rejoindre l'autre côté. Les binômes furent décidés par Clarke et Abby, en fonction du poids des personnes devant être sur le dos des nageurs et des capacités des personnes en terme de nage. Il fut décidé qu'Octavia serait avec Raven, la mécano sur son dos. Écho serait avec Gaïa, l'Azgeda en tant que nageuse. Nyko serait avec Abby, la portant. Il ne restait plus que Clarke, Luna et Kira kom Azgeda.

\- _**Je vous porterais toutes les deux,** _ annonça la Floukru sous le regard surpris des deux jeunes femmes.

\- _**Luna, tu es peut-être forte physiquement, mais même dans l'eau, tu ne pourras pas porter deux personnes,**_ essaya de raisonner la blonde, s'approchant de son amie.

\- _**Laisse-la faire, Clarke. Fais-lui confiance,** _ murmura la voix de Lexa à son oreille.

\- _**L'eau va diminuer vos poids. Vous devriez savoir que nous sommes bien plus légers dans l'eau et cela apaisera ma charge. Je suis assez résistante, j'y arriverais et nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons tous atteindre l'autre côté de la rive,** _ s'expliqua la rousse, un sourire rassurant sur ses lèvres.

\- _**Très bien,** _ souffla Clarke à contre cœur sous les soupirs rassurés de Luna et Lexa.

Les groupes se formèrent et les nageurs prirent leur poids avant de plonger dans le bassin. Les voyageurs montèrent sur leur dos et ils commencèrent les uns après les autres à nagée en direction de Kira et Indra. Octavia et Raven furent les premières à démarré. La brune était une remarquable nageuse et savait avancer rapidement tout en faisant attention à Raven sur son dos. Elle dut pourtant redoubler d'efforts et d'attention quand elles arrivèrent au milieu du bassin. Elle fut prise par surprise par les remous, mais reprit très vite du poil de la bête, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant le reste des binômes et de la mécano sur elle. Le deuxième groupe à démarré fut celui d'Écho et de Gaïa. L'Azgeda n'était pas dans son élément, mais elle arriva à s'y faire assez vite, s'aidant des jambes de Gaïa pour avancer plus rapidement. Les deux femmes rigolèrent ensemble comme si elles étaient dans le même clan et cela gonfla le cœur d'Écho. Elle avait toujours voulu être acceptée et cela était possible auprès de cette jeune guerrière.

Arrivant au milieu du bassin, elle était tellement concentrée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les remous se produire. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à déstabilisé la guerrière Azgeda qui avança. Le groupe vit au loin qu'Octavia et Raven étaient arrivées de l'autre côté. Le troisième binôme composé d'Abby et Nyko commencèrent leur parcours. Tout le monde connaissait la force physique de l'homme, elle n'était plus a prouvé et sa carrure imposante lui donnait un net avantage dans cette épreuve. Il avançait encore plus rapidement que les autres, dépassant presque Écho et Gaïa qui était proche du dernier quart du bassin. Luna sourit en faisant signe aux deux femmes de venir se poser sur elle. Clarke s'installa sur le dos de la guerrière tandis que Kira s'installa face à elle, les jambes encerclant fermement la taille de la Floukru. Une fois installée, Luna commença à nager comme si elle n'avait pas de poids sur elle, ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois les deux femmes. La Floukru sourit devant la tête que faisait Kira et elle s'imaginait que Clarke devait avoir la même.

\- _**Titus nous a forcé à nager avec des pierres dans les poches dans l'océan bordant le Floukru. C'est comme ça que j'ai eu idée de me réfugier dans ce clan quand j'ai été obligé de tué mon petit frère lors du conclave,** _ apprit Luna, restant cependant concentré sur sa tâche.

\- _**T** **u parles de Lexa quand tu dis nous ?**_ Questionna Clarke, d'une voix calme et posé.

La Floukru ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête. Le silence s'imposa quelques minutes et ce n'est qu'au milieu du bassin que Luna le rompit.

\- _**Qu'est-ce que tu fais comme métier dans ton clan, Kira ?** _ Demanda-t-elle à la jeune femme devant elle, provoquant un sourire en coin nostalgique chez la brune.

\- _**J'étais commandant avant que la reine Nia ne me bannisse du clan pour refus d'obéir. J'ai été élevé comme une Azgeda, mais je suis née Trikru,**_ avoua la jeune brune, rougissant légèrement.

\- _**Tu n'as pas obéi à quel ordre ?**_ Questionna cette fois-ci Clarke, fronçant des sourcils.

La jeune femme lui disait quelque chose. Elle avait les cheveux noirs corbeaux et les yeux d'un vert aussi rare que celui de Lexa. Elle lui rappelait beaucoup la jeune commandante en fait.

\- _**La reine Nia voulait que je capture Costia, l'ancienne compagne de Heda, mais je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à enlevé la femme que Lexa aimé,** _ répondit la jeune femme, plongeant son regard dans celui de Clarke.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, devant l'écarquillement des yeux de Lexa qui était juste à côté d'elles, qu'elle comprit qui était vraiment Kira. Sous le choc, elle ne remarqua pas le bord du bassin. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle rejoignit ses amies à l'intérieur de la cuve. Elle entendit le mécanisme de la porte se libérer et celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement épouvantable. Le groupe se précipita à l'extérieur de la pièce. Octavia et Raven s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de leur amie, ayant vu l'incompréhension dans le regard de la belle blonde.

\- _**Clarke, est-ce que ça va ?**_ Demanda donc Octavia, inquiète.

\- _**Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien,**_ répliqua Wanheda, leur souriant grandement.

Les deux amies se regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules dans un même mouvement, acceptant les paroles de la blonde. Clarke perdit son sourire quand elle ne vit plus les deux jeunes femmes à ses côtés. Lexa apparut quelques instants plus tard, aussi choquée qu'elle.

\- _**Je crois qu'on doit parler,** _ concéda la blonde, plongeant son regard dans celui de la Natblida qui accepta dans un hochement de tête.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :D J'attends vos retours avec impatience ! Surtout vos réactions concernant ce que Clarke et Lexa ont comprit sur Kira ;)**_

 **Prochain chapitre :** _ **Les deux dernières épreuves ! :D**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Kru :***_


	10. Chapitre 10 : Groun Wuskripa

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir à tout le kru ! On se retrouve donc avec le chapitre 10 de cette fiction ;) J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop frustré à la fin du chapitre xD ENJOY ! :D

* * *

 _ **PS :**_ Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " Monstre de terre " :)

 **Chapitre 10 : Groun wuskripa**

Aucune d'elles ne parla pendant un moment, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Elles avaient profité que le groupe se repose pour s'écarter un peu de leurs amis afin de discuter. Clarke était surprise de savoir que Lexa n'était pas sans famille, ayant cru pendant tout ce temps qu'elle était orpheline tandis que Lexa, elle, n'en revenait pas de revoir sa jeune sœur qu'elle avait crue morte. Après un moment, Clarke prit la parole en s'approchant de son amante.

\- _**Nous avons compris la même chose toutes les deux,**_ murmura-t-elle, se retrouvant devant la jeune femme.

\- _**Kira est ma jeune sœur. Elle est en vie depuis toutes ses années,**_ répliqua Lexa, plongeant son regard rempli d'incompréhension dans l'océan en face d'elle.

\- _**Que c'est-il passé ?**_ Clarke savait que l'ancienne commandante avait besoin de vider son sac, de se confier à quelqu'un.

En un regard et en un fin sourire, Lexa remercia Wanheda de lui avoir posé la question. En effet, elle avait besoin de le lui dire, l'amour n'est plus une faiblesse pour elle et elle a aimé sa petite sœur pendant tant d'années. Elle devait bien ça à la jeune femme après tout.

\- **_J_ _'avais dix ans quand mes parents ont été tués par la nation des glaces. Un jour d'Hiver, leur reine as envoyé des assassins afin de tuer des enfants Trikru. Elle savait que les enfants étaient l'avenir de mon clan alors toutes les années, elle envoyait ses assassins pour s'en débarrasser, pour que la nation Azgeda devienne plus puissante d'année en année. Mes parents le savaient et nous ont envoyées, mes sœurs et moi, dans une grotte cachée en pleine forêt. Seulement, pendant le trajet, nous sommes tombées sur des soldats Azgeda, Nia avait encerclé mon village pour qu'aucun enfant ne s'échappe. Ils ont tué ma grande sœur devant nos yeux et allaient faire de même avec Kira et moi, mais mon père est intervenu. C'était le chef du village, je ne savais pas pourquoi il était là, dans la forêt, au lieu de protégé le village et ma mère. J'ai compris quand j'ai vu son visage déformé par la haine._**

\- _**Ils ont tué ta mère pour punir ton père d'avoir mis ses enfants en sécurité,** _ souffla Clarke, comprenant parfaitement la haine de Lexa envers les Azgeda.

\- _**Oui, mon père s'est battu pour nous sauver. Il m'a ordonné de ne pas intervenir et de protégé ma sœur. Cette nuit-là, j'ai tué pour la première fois. Un des soldats avait réussi à se faufiler derrière mon père afin de nous atteindre nous. Quand il a voulu approcher, je n'ai pas hésité et lui ai envoyé le couteau que je t'ai offert dans la gorge. Il ne restait plus qu'un soldat Azgeda quand j'ai relevé mon regard vers mon père. Malheureusement, malgré ses aptitudes exceptionnelles en combat, il s'est fait transpercer par la lame de l'ennemi puis égorgé devant nos yeux. Je m'en suis échappé ce soir-là, mais pas ma sœur, enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. Le soldat Azgeda nous a emmenées à la reine sous son ordre. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle a ordonné qu'on me relâche et qu'on tue ma petite sœur. Je me suis débattue, mais j'ai été assommé par un garde et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis retrouvé au milieu de mon village en ruine, le corps de mes parents et de ma grande sœur gisant à mes côtés. Je n'ai rien retrouvé de Kira à part son bandeau, d'habitude coloré d'un blanc immaculé, ce jour-là, il était aussi rouge que le sang, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru qu'elle avait été tuée pendant que j'étais inconsciente. Quand j'ai pris repris conscience de la réalité, mon cœur est devenu de glace, ne laissant aucun sentiment passé à part la colère et la haine. Je me suis promis de devenir une guerrière puissante et redoutable afin de venger mes parents et mes sœurs. Un an plus tard, je me suis blessé en me battant avec des enfants du village voisin qui m'avait recueilli et c'est comme ça qu'on a découvert que j'étais une Natblida. Tu connais la suite.**_

\- _**Je comprends mieux ta haine envers Azgeda, ils t'ont tout prix. Ta famille, ton village, ton innocence et ton amour,**_ conclue la blonde posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne commandante.

\- _**Je me suis vengé en empalant Nia afin de faire de Roan le nouveau roi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère, je ne me suis pas trompé et je me suis vengé de la vie de la plus douce des manières, en faisant ta connaissance,** _ sourit Lexa, posant sa main sur la joue de Clarke.

Wanheda ne lui répondit que par un sourire éblouissant, son regard parlait pour elle. Elle aussi avait vécu des choses difficiles, mais elle avait repris goût en la vie quand elle a rencontré la commandante. Plongée dans le regard de l'autre, elles ne virent pas immédiatement Kira qui observé Clarke timidement. Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur contemplation.

\- _**Vous avez compris qui j'étais n'est-ce pas, Wanheda ?**_ Murmura la jeune femme, nerveusement.

\- _**Tu es la jeune sœur de Lexa kom Trikru, Kira kom Trikru,**_ annonça solennellement la blonde dans un sourire.

\- _**Je ne suis plus une Trikru depuis qu'Azgeda m'a enlevé. Je ne suis pas digne de porter le nom de mon clan,**_ répliqua-t-elle, le regard sombre.

Du coin de l'œil, Clarke put voir la tristesse dans les yeux dans son amante et cela brisa son cœur, comme toute les fois où elle voyait Lexa triste.

\- _**Rien n'est de ta faute, Kira. Tu ne pouvais rien faire. Ce n'est pas la faute de Lexa non plus, vous n'étiez que des enfants,**_ rappela la princesse du ciel, s'approchant doucement de la jeune sœur de son amante.

\- _**Vous voyez Lexa,**_ confirma Kira, plongeant son regard vert dans l'océan de Clarke.

Sans répondre, Clarke fit un mouvement de tête affirmatif, posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme en face d'elle.

\- _**Je suis désolé, Lexa, j'aurais dû essayer de revenir auprès de toi, mais ils m'ont dit que tu étais morte. Quand j'ai appris que tu étais devenu Heda, je me suis dit que tu m'avais oublié, que tu pensais que j'étais morte, j'ai été lâche,**_ s'excusa Kira, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- _**Votre famille ne contient pas de lâches Kira. Elle ne compte que des femmes qui ont été brisées par la vie. Je ne veux pas parler au nom de Lexa, mais je sais qu'elle ne t'en veut pas du tout. Quand nous aurons récupéré la dague, nous allons la récupérer elle et alors vous pourrez rattraper les années perdues,**_ rassura la fille du ciel, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Merci Wanheda,**_ sourit la jeune femme, séchant les larmes sur ses joues.

\- _**Appelle-moi Clarke, Kira, je ne suis pas Wanheda pour toi, tu es la petite sœur de l'amour de ma vie après tout.**_

La jeune Trikru lui sourit grandement avant de hocher de la tête et de laisser les deux leaders en tête-à-tête. Lexa avait un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, ce que constata Clarke une fois tourné vers la jeune femme.

\- _**Je suis l'amour de ta vie, hein ?** _ Taquina-t-elle en rigolant.

\- _**J'ai dit ça ? Tu as dû mal entendre,** _ rigola Clarke, se prenant dans le jeu de son amante.

\- _**Je suis un fantôme, Clarke, mais j'ai encore une audition parfaite,** _ s'amusa Lexa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- _**Un fantôme très sexy, alors,** _ sourit la princesse du ciel, prenant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents.

Lexa grogna de frustration alors que Clarke rigolais de sa situation, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec la jeune femme. Une fois leur fou rire passé, elle plongea un regard débordant d'amour dans celui de sa vis-à-vis.

\- _**J'ai toujours cru que Costia était mon grand amour, mais je me suis trompé, c'est toi l'amour de ma vie, Clarke kom Skaikru,**_ susurra la commandante avant de disparaître avec un sourire amusé.

\- **_Elle me fait une grande déclaration digne d'un événement historique et elle disparaît. Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné,_** répliqua Clarke à voix haute, sachant pertinemment que Lexa était encore là, bien qu'invisible.

Sa pensée se vérifia quand elle entendit un rire retentir contre mes murs alors qu'elle rejoignit le reste du groupe.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Ellipse du trajet_

Le groupe déboucha sur une immense grotte faisant office de cours. C'était un ancien Colisée datant d'avant la guerre nucléaire. Clarke posa son regard bleu tout autour d'elle, émerveillée devant l'architecture du bâtiment. Tout autour d'eux trônaient les tribunes, espace réservés aux visiteurs. Tandis qu'ils avançaient au milieu du terrain fait de sable et de petits graviers, Luna fit remarquer à Wanheda qu'il n'y avait pas de panneau d'instruction et qu'une ouverture sans porte se trouver au fond du Colisée. Fronçant des sourcils, Clarke ordonna que personne n'aille plus loin.

\- _**C'est beaucoup trop calme et c'est étrange que ce soit la seule épreuve sans instruction,**_ s'expliqua la princesse du ciel devant les regards étonnés de ses compagnons.

Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite, ramassa une petite pierre à ses pieds avant de la lancée de toutes ses forces devant elle. Le caillou rebondit contre la paroi, faisant écho dans toute la salle. Le silence les accueillit pendant un certain temps avant qu'un œil n'apparaisse sur le coin gauche du mur. Sous la stupéfaction de tout le monde, une immense créature se redressa petit à petit, hurlant en direction du groupe. Elle avait un corps de reptile, sa peau était faite de pierre et on pouvait voir des griffes aussi longues qu'une rangée de trois épées à l'extrémité de ses pattes. Elle avait les yeux d'un doré éclatant, ajoutant une once de fureur à la bête. Celle-ci déploya des membres qui avaient la forme d'ailes de chauve-souris avant de s'élancer vers le groupe.

\- _**Un dragon,** _ s'émerveilla Lexa, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, comme hypnotisé par cette vision.

\- **_Qu'est-ce fait un dragon ici ?_** S'étonna Clarke, toute aussi surprise que les autres Skaikru.

\- _**Ce n'est pas le moment de s'extasier devant cette immonde créature ! On va se faire écrabouiller !**_ Hurla Raven pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Les trois amies réagirent au bon moment, courant en arrière pour éviter l'attaque de la bête, mais quand elles se retournèrent, elles comprirent que les Grounders ne les avaient pas suivis. Grognant d'énervement, Clarke courut en direction de ses amis et les fit s'agenouiller en se jetant sur eux, évitant de justesse la mort. Seulement, à peine le corps contre le sol, elle vit des colonnes de terre se précipiter vers eux. Écarquillant les yeux, elle les ferma, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les éviter avec ses compagnons. Attendant que la douleur arrive, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux quand elle comprit qu'aucun choc ne s'était produit et ce qu'elle vit fit accélérer son cœur. Lexa était devant elle, la protégeant ainsi que les autres. Une deuxième colonne de pierre se précipita sur elles, mais Lexa ne bougea pas. Clarke hurla son prénom pour qu'elle l'évite, mais la commandante n'en fit rien. La colonne s'abattit sur Lexa avant que la blonde ne vît une sorte de bouclier invisible protégé la Natblida et le reste du groupe. Quand l'attaque fut détruite, Clarke baissa les yeux sur les Grounders qui était comme envouté par le dragon.

\- _**Ce n'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous prend ? Reprenez-vous !**_ Râla Wanheda, voyant le reste de son groupe complétement sous le charme de la créature.

\- _**Ils sont paralysés, Clarke. Leur sens ne répond plus à leur cerveau. C'est le dragon, il a un pouvoir d'attraction sur les personnes étant née sur Terre,** _ expliqua Lexa à quelques centimètres de la blonde.

\- _**Pourquoi tu n'es pas affecté ? Tu semblais l'être tout à l'heure,**_ s'écria la blonde sous le bruit assourdissant des cris de la créature près d'elles.

\- _**Quand je t'ai vu en danger, j'ai repris mes esprits et je suis morte, Clarke, alors cette attraction est moins efficace sur moi,**_ expliqua la jeune Trikru avec un petit sourire en coin séducteur.

Clarke lui rendit son sourire, mais elle ne put répliqué puisque la créature revint à la charge, envoyant des pierres grosses comme des maisons dans sa direction.

\- _**Je ne pourrais pas intervenir de nouveau pour le moment, il faut que je reprenne des forces,** _ s'excusa l'ancienne commandante, le regard peiné.

Comme si Octavia et Abby avaient compris la situation, elles rappliquèrent auprès de leur chef, posant un regard interrogateur sur celle-ci.

\- **_Prenez le plus de personnes que vous pouvez et suivez-moi !_** Ordonna-t-elle en portant Luna sur son dos et prenant la petite sœur de Lexa dans ses bras.

Abby obéit à sa fille, aidant Nyko, Gaïa et Indra à se relever afin de les faire venir vers le fonds de la salle, suivant sa fille comme son ombre. Octavia récupéra le reste du groupe et suivis également Clarke. Arrivée vers Raven, le groupe se protégea des pierres envoyées sur lui en se cachant derrière un mur. Le bruit des pierres s'écrasant contre celui-ci produisit un bruit assourdissant.

- _ **Il faut rejoindre le fond de la salle tout en évitant ses attaques,** _ intervient Lexa, traversée par les projectiles des pierres.

\- _**Génial, comment on va faire ça alors que nous ne sommes que quatre et le reste du groupe en poids mort,**_ gronda Clarke, complètement dépassé par les évènements.

\- _**Je vais vous guidez. Prenez le reste du groupe comme tout à l'heure et suivez moi,** _ ordonna Lexa à la blonde en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- **_Prenez les autres avec vous et suivez moi,_** annonça Clarke sans une once d'hésitation, d'une voix calme et puissante aux membres de son peuple.

Elle sourit en voyant sa mère et ses amies obéirent sans chercher à discuté et elle commença à avancé derrière Lexa, Luna et Kira dans ses bras. Le groupe suivit Lexa à travers le terrain, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Tout le monde avançait rapidement malgré les attaques du dragon qui s'écrasèrent contre le bouclier invisible de Lexa, arrivant à quelques mètres de leur destination. Elle entendit le dragon courir après le groupe alors l'ancienne commandante augmenta la vitesse de sa marche et tout le monde put arrivé en sécurité dans un petit couloir, non sans avoir sauté au-dessus de l'immense queue de l'animal, se retrouvant dans une galerie souterraine. Relâchant leurs amis à terre, les quatre Skaikru reprirent leur respiration tandis que les Grounders retrouvèrent leur mobilité.

\- _**Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?**_ Demanda Luna, passant une main sur son visage, comme si elle sortait d'un rêve.

\- _**Deux fois rien, on a failli se faire écraser par des pierres projetées par un gigantesque dragon, c'est presque rien,** _ commenta Raven, le regard des plus noirs, stressé au possible.

\- _**Un dragon ? Ça n'existe pas, Raven,** _ intervint Nyko, les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir la Mexicaine.

Comme pour lui répondre, un grognement glaça le sang de l'homme et de tous les guerriers présent qui se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la galerie.

\- _**Comment vous avez fait pour arrivée ici ?** _ Questionna à nouveau Luna, se relevant du sol, semblant aller un peu mieux.

\- _**Lexa nous a protégées,** _ avoua Clarke, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le regard perdu devant elle. _**On devrait avancer, il ne reste plus qu'une épreuve à passé,** _ continua-t-elle, ouvrant la marche, impatiente d'en finir avec ses épreuves qui commencé à lui taper sur le système.

Personne ne répliqua et ils suivirent tous Wanheda à travers les couloirs de la galerie, se préparant mentalement pour la dernière épreuve.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Quelque part dans la grotte_

\- _**Clarke, tu sais où on va ?** _ Demanda Raven, en écho avec ce qu'elle lui avait demandé avant la deuxième épreuve.

\- _**Tu ne vas pas arrêter de me poser la question, hein ?**_ S'amusa la blonde, se tournant vers son amie tout en marchant à reculons.

\- _**T'as tout compris,**_ rigola la Latina, les yeux pétillants de malice. S _ **érieusement, je ne pense pas que ce soit la bonne direction, j'ai l'impression d'être perdue,**_ avoua-t-elle ensuite, frissonnant à cause de l'humidité dans l'air.

Clarke ne voulait pas inquiéter son groupe, mais en effet, elle ne savait pas où elle allait et avait la même impression que Raven. Elle soupira doucement avant de s'arrêter d'un coup, coupant l'élan de tout le monde. Elle posa ses yeux bleus tout autour d'elle, soupirant une nouvelle fois quand elle ne trouva aucune différence dans son environnement qui pourrait lui indiqué qu'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus.

\- _**Lexa, tu ne pourrais pas te téléporté et voir la direction à prendre ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à son amante qui était, comme à son habitude, à ses côtés.

\- _**Je vais essayer, mais je ne te promets rien,**_ accepta celle-ci avec un sourire doux afin de ne pas inquiéter son amour.

Wanheda la remercia d'un signe de tête et vit l'ancienne commandante disparaître. Elle se tourna vers les guerriers avec elles et demanda aux deux Kira de faire du feu afin de les garder en vie un minimum. Les deux guerriers s'exécutèrent, trouvant tout autour de leur position des cailloux propice à allumé un feu. Abby sortit de son sac quelques branches qu'elle tendit à la jeune Kira qui lui sourit en la remerciant. Le feu se créa difficilement à cause de leur environnement, mais avec l'acharnement des deux guerriers, il prit naissance et tout le groupe souffla de soulagement en venant s'installer tout autour. Ils mangèrent les restes de viandes et burent l'eau que leur tendit Écho avec plaisir. Plongeant son regard dans les flammes, Clarke était perdue dans ses pensées. Ils avaient accompli de nombreuses épreuves difficiles et elle craignait que la dague ne soit pas là. Elle souffla imperceptiblement, comme pour se redonner du courage. Elle reprit conscience de son environnement quand Luna lui adressa la parole.

\- _**Nous allons trouver la dague, Clarke. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y aurait pas d'épreuves à passé et tu serais peut-être déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous allons y arriver, crois-moi,** _ sourit la rousse, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

\- _**J'ai envoyé Lexa en repérage, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Elle n'est partie que depuis quelques minutes et je ressens déjà les effets de son absence,** _ souffla Clarke dont la voix mourut quand elle montra ses mains tremblantes à Luna.

Celle-ci souffla et prit les mains de la blonde dans les siennes, ce qui eut effet de stopper ses tremblements pendant un temps. Ne loupant rien du spectacle, Abby veillait à ce que sa fille ne recommence pas une crise qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute pas arrêté. Clarke ferma les yeux un moment pour les ouvrir une fois qu'elle sentit comme une pression sur sa peau. Elle sourit faiblement tout en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans le vert intense d'une forêt en face d'elle. Lexa était revenu à temps pour contrôler le mal de Clarke. Son emprise sur sa santé s'amenuiser quand la commandante était physiquement loin de son amante. Elle venait de le comprendre. Clarke lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de l'inciter à parlé.

\- _**Nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Dans quelques mètres, nous serons devant une galerie qui se séparera en deux chemins. Il faudra prendre celui de droite et marchait encore environ une heure pour accéder à la salle de la dernière épreuve,**_ affirma-t-elle, souriant doucement à la fille du ciel.

La blonde ne lui répondit pas, laissant son regard affirmé pour elle ce qu'elle pensait. Après un dernier sourire l'une à l'autre, Lexa vint s'asseoir à côté de Kira, l'observant avec tendresse, ce qui fit doucement sourire Clarke. Elle était heureuse pour Lexa, elle n'était plus seule, malgré qu'elle ne l'a jamais vraiment été. Il fut ainsi décidé que le groupe se reposerait pendant une petite heure pour ensuite continuer son chemin.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Salle de la dernière épreuve_

Clarke écarquilla les yeux en découvrant que la salle de la dernière épreuve n'était pas une salle, mais un Colisée identique au précédent. Elle s'avança au milieu du Colisée, découvrant tout une meute de loup assis en face d'elle. Quand ils l'as vire, les canidés se redressèrent et commencèrent à montré les crocs. Luna, les deux Kira, Gaïa, Octavia, Indra et Clarke sortirent leurs armes, se mettant en position de défense en cas d'attaque. Wanheda fit un signe de tête à Luna en direction du panneau reculé sur sa gauche pour qu'elle aille voir ce qu'il en était de cette dernière épreuve. La rousse s'exécuta doucement, évitant de faire un mouvement brusque afin de ne pas créer l'attaque des prédateurs. Une fois devant le panneau, elle parcourut les quelques lignes avant de revenir se mettre en position aux côtés de Clarke.

\- **_C'est une épreuve de force, on va devoir tuer toutes les créatures qui nous seront envoyées jusqu'à qu'on en est tué deux cent. Tu vois la stèle derrière les loups ?_** Questionna-t-elle, Clarke lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. **_Il y a un mécanisme caché permettant de révéler la dague, mais il ne se révélera qu'à la mort de deux cents créatures qui ne seront pas que des loups,_** prévint-elle, d'une voix parfaitement calme.

\- _**Très bien, merci Luna. Raven, Nyko, Maman, vous allez détourner le stade pendant que nous nous occuperons des créatures. Raven, nous aurons besoin de toi pour déchiffrer le mécanisme et révélé la dague. Faites attention à vous,**_ exposa Clarke d'une voix sans appel, ne laissant pas la place à la discussion.

Les trois personnes concernées acceptèrent, attendant le feu vert de leur chef. Clarke observa un instant la meute de loup qui se rapprocher de plus en plus de leur position. Le chef de la meute était un imposant loup noir.

\- _**Luna, tu iras avec ton guerrier pour retenir et protégez le groupe de soigneur. Indra, tu iras avec Gaïa pour occuper les membres de la meute à gauche. Écho, Kira, vous vous occuperez de la droite. Je me charge du loup noir ainsi que du milieu,** _ poursuivis la blonde, s'imposant son masque de Wanheda.

\- _**Sha Wanheda,**_ entendit-elle de la part de tout son groupe, sous le sourire fière de Lexa qui les observé.

Clarke s'avança vers sa cible tandis que les autres groupes se jetèrent dans la bataille. Le sang des animaux jaillir comme jamais pendant un instant, laissant une multitude de cadavres sur le passage des guerriers. Étant plus rapide que le loup, Clarke courut vers lui à pleine vitesse avant de trancher de son épée tout ce qui était autour d'elle. Tuant presque l'intégralité des prédateurs autour de l'Alpha avec cette attaque, elle acheva les blessés, bloquant ensuite la gueule du loup noir avec sa main. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces avant de jouer de ses épées et de trancher le flan de l'animal alors qu'il s'était jeté sur elle, le tuant sans douleur, mettant à profit les conseils de Lexa lors de leurs entraînements. Elle leva le regard vers l'équipe de Raven qui était en train d'avancer tranquillement parmi les loups, protégé par Luna et Kira. Elle décida d'aller aider Écho et la petite sœur de Lexa qui étaient en train de se faire dépasser par le nombre. Elle fit danser ses épées devant les regards admiratifs des deux Azgeda. Dix minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus aucun loup et Raven avait atteint la stèle. À ce même moment, elle vit trois énormes Pauna s'avancer à toute allure vers eux.

\- _**On maintient les groupes. Faites attention, je ne tolérerais aucune perte,**_ annonça Clarke d'une voix forte avant d'éviter de justesse l'attaque d'un des gorilles.

Deux heures plus tard, Clarke et ses compagnons n'en pouvaient plus. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se déplacer afin de tuer le maximum de créature qui surgissait de nulle part. Après les Pauna qui avait causé beaucoup de dégâts à Indra, mais aussi à Écho, plusieurs meutes de loups étaient entré à l'intérieur du Colisée, ne laissant que très peu de répits au groupe. Alors qu'il pensait en avoir terminé avec cette vague de créature, ce fut au tour des panthères d'entrer dans la danse. Ainsi, pendant deux heures, ils n'avaient fait que tué. Clarke était hors d'haleine et elle n'avait presque plus de force. Malheureusement, les ennemis étaient de plus en plus féroces. Le pire était les vagues des Pauna pendant lesquelles elle dut déplorer la mort de Gaïa, écrasée par un violent mouvement de bras. Il ne restait plus qu'elle, Luna, Indra et Kira pour s'occuper de la vingtaine d'ennemis qui venait d'apparaître, Écho étant inconsciente après s'être pris une puissante attaque afin de protéger Kira. Clarke souffla d'énervement en constatant que cette vague faisait apparaître des loups, des panthères en même temps que deux Pauna.

\- _**Luna, tu va avec Indra et vous vous occupez des loups et des panthères. Kira, tu viens avec moi, nous allons nous occuper des deux Pauna,**_ ordonna la blonde, avant de voir les deux guerrières s'élancer vers leur ennemi.

Kira attrapa le bras de son chef, afin de l'entraîner à sa suite. Elles montèrent sur les estrades afin de rallier les bancs des spectateurs, attirant ensuite l'attention des deux gorilles. Hurlant leur rage, les deux monstres foncèrent vers les deux femmes, les obligeant à s'agenouiller pour ne pas tomber au sol une fois que les Pauna eurent chargé le mur devant elle. Elles attendirent une deuxième secousse qui ne vint pas. Observant de l'autre côté du mur, Wanheda put voir Lexa devant celui-ci les protégeant. Clarke sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se tourner vers la jeune Kira.

\- _**Lexa est en train de les retenir. Nous pouvons les atteindre à cette hauteur. Tu prends celui de droite et moi celui de gauche. Droit entre les deux yeux,**_ sourit Clarke en tendant l'une des épées de Lexa à sa jeune sœur.

\- _**Sha Wanheda,**_ sourit celle-ci en récupérant avec émotion l'épée de Lexa.

Elles chargèrent les Pauna, protégées par le bouclier de la commandante, tout droit vers leur tête. Kira lança son épée en plein entre les deux yeux de son ennemi, le faisant hurlé de douleur avant de le voir s'écrouler à terre. Clarke fut plus inventive. Au dernier moment, elle sauta en prenant appuie contre la rambarde devant elle afin de sauter sur la tête du gorille. Une fois sur la créature, elle s'assied sur son cou avant de plonger son épée profondément dans sa gorge, ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire. Avant que son corps ne heurte le sol, elle sauta à terre, évitant de justesse de se faire écrabouiller par le corps imposant de l'animal. Kira descendit des gradins, venant auprès de la blonde avec un air stupéfait.

\- _**J'aurais juré voir Lexa reproduire cette technique,** _ s'exclama la jeune femme sous le regard amusé de la blonde en face d'elle.

\- _**J'ai eu un bon professeur,**_ rigola Wanheda en posant son regard sur son " professeur " avec un immense sourire fier.

\- _**Clarke,** _ appela Raven à l'autre bout du Colisée, attirant l'attention de la belle blonde.

Elle accourut avec Kira et les autres vers la jeune mécanicienne. Elle allait enfin savoir s'ils avaient fait tous cela pour rien ou si la dague était bel et bien ici.

* * *

 _ **Voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience ! :D**_

 **Prochain chapitre :** _Moment de vérité !_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Clexakru :***_


	11. Chapitre 11 : Keryon

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonsoir le ClexaKru ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?! :D Je vous poste ENFIN la suite de ma fiction ! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et ne vous inquiétez pas si je mets du temps à publier, c'est complètement normal. Allez, je vous laisses lire ;)

* * *

 **PS1 :** Désolé si il y a encore des fautes, mais je fais de mon mieux :3

 **PS2 :** Traduit du Trigedasleng, le titre veut dire " Âme " :)

 **Chapitre 11 : K** **eryon**

 _Polis_

La nuit avait pris sa domination sur le jour, plongeant Polis dans un sommeil profond. La tour de la ville était calme, entouré de gardes d'Azgeda. L'intendant de tous dormait dans son lit au dernier étage comme le reste de l'imposante cité. Cependant, une ombre s'infiltra dans le bâtiment, elle grimpa au dernier étage et s'introduisit dans la chambre de Roan. Le roi d'Azgeda était sur le ventre, le visage en direction de la fenêtre, une main sous son oreiller, tenant fermement une dague en argent. L'ombre s'approcha de l'homme tout en sortant de son long manteau sombre une petite dague semblable à celle du roi. Elle se positionna au-dessus du corps endormi et dans un mouvement sec poignarda Roan.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Salle de la dernière épreuve_

Quand Clarke et les autres arrivèrent aux côtés de Raven, ils découvrirent l'absence de la dague dans la stèle. Tous soupirèrent de désespoir tandis que Raven, Octavia, Luna et Abby observèrent Clarke, resté silencieuse et calme, avec inquiétude. Lexa apparut aux côtés de la jeune femme, posant une main sur son épaule. Wanheda serra les poings à s'en ouvrir la peau, grinça des dents dans un bruit infâme. Elle était à bout de nerfs, tout comme le reste du groupe.

- _ **Toutes nos souffrances, les sacrifices de nos compagnons, les victoires que nous avons remportées**_ , se lamenta Écho, le regard fixé sur l'autre blonde qui ne réagissait toujours pas. _**Tous ça n'a servi à rien. Nos compagnons sont morts pour toi, Clarke ! Pour ta stupide idée de faire revenir Leksa kom Trikru. Tout ça parce que tu ne supportes plus la solitude et la souffrance que te cause sa perte. Leksa est morte, Wanheda ! Tout comme l'espoir d'une union entre nos clans**_ , s'écria à nouveau l'Azgeda en s'approchant de son chef, le regard noir.

\- _**Écho, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs, mais Clarke n'y est pour rien,**_ intervint Kira, s'avançant vers la jeune femme.

Alors qu'Écho allait répliquer, tout le monde se tourna vers Clarke qui était en train de rire. Lexa eut un regard surpris sur sa compagne avant de détourner les yeux sur le sol, le regard triste. En effet, alors qu'elle rigolait, Clarke pleurait en même temps. Sa mère comprit qu'elle voulait simplement faire bonne figure, mais que cela était trop dur pour elle. Raven regarda Octavia un instant avant de se pencher un peu plus sur la stèle. Elle passa ses doigts dessus en soufflant avant de froncer des sourcils. Elle repassa ses doigts sur des inscriptions avant de se tourner vers Luna.

- _ **Luna, viens voir ça,**_ lui dit-elle avant de tourner son regard sur la stèle.

Le leader Floukru s'avança vers la mécanicienne et inspecta les écrits gravés dans la roche. Elle fronça des sourcils un temps avant de sourire. Raven comprit que rien n'était perdu et sourit à Luna également.

- _ **Je ne crois pas qu'on doit baisser les bras,**_ s'imposa la Latine de sa voix espiègle.

\- _**Je sais que l'espoir fait vivre, mais tout est perdu Rav' ! La dague n'est pas là !**_ S'écria le jeune leader complétement à cran.

\- _**Justement, c'est un stratagème, Clarke. On ne dirait pas, mais la dague est bien présente,**_ intervint Luna, posant sa main gauche au milieu de la plaque, faisant s'activer un mécanisme.

La stèle se divisa en deux pour laisser remonté à la surface un panneau semblable aux autres épreuves. Raven sourit à pleine dent avant de laisser Luna prendre la relève. La belle rousse inspecta le panneau, mais fut interrompue par une lueur blanche intense. Le Colisée disparut pour laisser place au marché de Polis. Clarke observa les alentours, vérifiant que Lexa était toujours là. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire réconfortant avant d'observer les lieux. Luna et Abby étaient un peu plus loin.

 _-_ _ **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que personne ne nous vois,**_ commenta Abby, essayant de se faire remarquer par un passant ou un marchand. Sans succès.

- _ **Justement, je pense que c'est l'ultime épreuve. Celle de l'âme. Nous sommes dans un lieu que le dernier commandant affectionne particulièrement,**_ répondit Luna, observant Wanheda avec insistance.

\- _**Quel est le rapport, Luna ? Qu'elle est cette épreuve ?**_ Demanda Clarke, s'avançant vers la rousse doucement.

- _ **Lexa n'est pas prête à revenir à la vie. Je me trompe ?**_ Avoua-t-elle en fixant le vide à côté de la blonde, là où Lexa devait être.

L'ancienne commandante baissa les yeux devant ses paroles. Elle ne voulait pas l'avoué à Clarke, mais elle n'était pas prête à revenir sur Terre, pas encore. Wanheda prit le silence de sa compagne pour une réponse claire et précise. Elle posa un regard rempli de tristesse sur la belle brune qui ne put soutenir celui-ci. Abby essaya de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, mais celle-ci l'esquiva avant de courir dans la direction opposée malgré les supplications de Lexa, d'Abby et de Luna.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Polis. Épreuve de l'âme. Raven et Octavia._

Les deux amies se retrouvèrent au sommet de la tour de Polis. Raven contempla les alentours, posant un regard fasciné sur la grande flamme en face d'elle tandis qu'Octavia fronça des sourcils.

- _ **La flamme de la tour n'est allumée que quand un commandant est désigné. Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle soit allumée alors que Lexa n'est plus de ce monde,**_ dit-elle tout en s'approchant du bord en pierre.

Elle se pencha en avant afin de voir le marché en bas. Celui-ci était plein de vie, de marchants qui hurlait d'acheter leur marchandise, de bambins qui courraient dans les rues, de tavernes remplies à raz bord de Grounders. Le marché de Polis n'aura pas été aussi vivant aux yeux de la jeune guerrière. Pourtant, malgré cette vision plus qu'agréable, une chose précise retint son attention. Juste en dessous d'elle, sur le balcon, se tenait une petite fille aux cheveux bruns et longs. Elle observait le contre bas avec lassitude quand un homme se rendit à ses côtés. Il était chauve et portait une longue toge verte sombre.

- _ **Titus,**_ murmura Octavia, écarquillant les yeux. _ **Donc cette jeune fille n'est autre que Leksa,**_ répliqua-t-elle ensuite, surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

Quand Lexa et Titus rentrèrent dans la tour, la guerrière se retourna pour faire face à son amie qui l'observer étrangement.

\- _**Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais je viens de voir Titus et Lexa très jeune**_ , commenta-t-elle d'une voix pas très sûre.

Je comprends à présent ce qu'était cette lumière. On est revenu dans le passé par un moyen ou un autre. Avant d'être tout séparé, Luna a murmuré quelque chose à propos d'une épreuve. L'épreuve de l'âme, lui répondit Raven, s'approchant du bord.

\- _**C'est le passé de Lexa. L'épreuve de l'âme ne nous concerne pas**_ , comprit enfin Octavia.  
 _ **Elle concerne Lexa et son envie de revenir dans notre monde,**_ conclue Raven, un fin sourire sur le visage.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Polis. Épreuve de l'âme. Kira et Écho._

Comme le reste du groupe, Kira et Écho se retrouvèrent à Polis. Seul le lieu changeait. Elles étaient à la limite de la ville, devant une magnifique rivière. Kira observa les horizons et comprit où elles se trouvaient.

- _ **Nous venions souvent ici avec Lexa pour jouer quand nous étions enfants,**_ apprit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. _ **Pourquoi sommes-nous à Polis ?**_ Demanda-t-elle à Écho qui fixer la grande tour devant elle.

- _ **Je ne sais pas, Kira, mais nous devrions retrouver les autres. Je pense qu'on aura les réponses à nos questions quand nous serons auprès de Clarke.**_

La jeune sœur de Lexa accepta l'idée d'Écho et elles s'enfoncèrent à l'intérieur de Polis, se frayant un chemin entre les nombreux passants. À peine, quelques mètres parcoururent qu'une jeune femme heurta l'épaule de Kira, lui enlevant son capuchon. La jeune femme était très belle, elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un vert étincelant. Kira écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant sa sœur. Lexa s'excusa auprès de la jeune guerrière avant de se diriger vers la rivière, laissant Kira immobile et choquée derrière elle.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa**_ ~ ~ ~

 _Polis. Épreuve de l'âme. Clarke._

La princesse du ciel déambulait sur le marché depuis presque une demi-heure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé de la décision de Lexa. Elle avait tout fait pour la revoir et apprendre que la jeune femme n'était pas prête à revenir dans son monde l'anéantissait. Un attroupement de gens retint malgré tout son attention, elle se créa un chemin à travers la foule, débouchant sur une grande place publique. Elle reconnut Titus assis sur son trône de conseiller et plusieurs gardes des Trikru protégeant une jeune femme d'au moins quinze ans.

\- _**Lexa,**_ reconnue le leader du Skaikru en quelques secondes.

\- _**C'est le jour de ma consécration,**_ s'éleva la voix de la commandante derrière la jeune femme.

\- _**Le jour où tu as été sacré commandante,**_ comprit Clarke, fixant encore Lexa jeune.

- _ **J'ai envie de revenir, Clarke, mais la peur m'en empêche,**_ intervient Lexa, se posant à côté de sa compagne.

\- _**De quoi la grande Heda Leksa a-t-elle peur ?**_ Demanda la blonde, sarcastique, faisant sourire la belle brune.

\- _**De mon rôle. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur d'être Heda. On m'a toujours appris qu'être Heda s'est être seul. Pourtant, je ne vois pas ma vie sans toi, Clarke. J'ai peur que mon rôle ne devienne un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce que j'ai vécu à la mort de Costia, s'ouvrit enfin l'ancienne commandante, fixant son regard sur elle-même. Le jour de ma consécration, c'est ce jour où je l'ai rencontré. L'épreuve de l'âme n'est autre qu'un voyage dans mes peurs les plus secrètes. Ici, la peur de l'abandon.**_

\- _**Tu n'es pas seule, Lexa. Nous serons tous à tes côtés. J'ai dirigé pendant quelques jours les treize clans. J'ai su me faire obéir. Je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre eux me veut du mal sinon, je ne serais déjà plus là. Cette épreuve est destinée à nous tester tous. Tes peurs à toi et mes doutes à moi. Je veux seulement que tu me dises tes peurs, que tu me dises ce qu'il ne va pas,**_ répliqua la blonde, se tournant vers la brune. _**Cette jeune fille que je vois en ce moment même, elle est encore ici,**_ continue-t-elle en posant une main sur le cœur de la jeune femme doucement. _**Tu ne peux pas vivre si tu ne fais que survivre.**_

- _ **La vie est plus qu'une question de survie,**_ dirent-elles en cœur avec un petit sourire.

À ce moment même, le marché de Polis s'effondra pour laisser place à un autre décor. Une autre peur de Lexa. Son village natal. Clarke observa un instant autour d'elle, remarquant que l'intégralité de son groupe était près d'elles. Kira et Lexa restèrent figées, incapables de bouger. Clarke le remarqua, s'avança vers la jeune sœur de sa compagne avant de lui prendre la main.

- _ **Tout ça n'est pas réel. Vous devez dépasser vos peurs. Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de tes peurs, Lexa, mais aussi celle de Kira. Vous êtes liés par quelque chose de plus puissant que ça, l'amour. Vous vous êtes aimés. Vous vous aimez. Rien n'est plus puissant que ça. Kira, tu es devenu une jeune femme sûre d'elle et forte ! Lexa, tu es devenu Heda ! Tu as créé une nouvelle unité, une alliance entre tous les clans ! Vous n'êtes pas que des guerrières, vous êtes aussi des humains. Tout le monde ici présent croit en vous, vous devez dépasser tout ça et laissé le passé derrière vous afin de vous en libérez.**_

Lexa sourit en relevant la tête, fixant tendrement sa compagne, mais aussi sa petite sœur. Elle ne devait plus laisser ses démons du passé lui faire barrage. Sentant le courage de sa sœur, Kira releva également la tête, faisant face au premier moment le plus difficile de sa vie. Elle observa son père se faire tuer par un Azgeda puis ensuite son enlèvement. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, mais à aucun moment, elle ne détourna le regard. Une fois la scène passée, les deux sœurs serrèrent les poings tout en se promenant une chose :

\- _**Plus jamais le passé ne me fera barrage. Je suis le seul maître de mon destin.**_

Clarke sourit en entendant cette phrase avant que la scène ne soit avalée par une lumière blanche.

~ ~ ~ _**Clexa**_ ~ ~ ~

 _Fin de l'épreuve de l'âme._

Clarke se réveilla à Polis, devant le trône de Heda. Elle fronça les sourcils un instant avant de le fixer.

- _ **Je suis fière de toi, Clarke. Tu as réussi à passé toutes les épreuves,**_ entendit-elle derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour voir Becca debout, l'observant avec tendresse. La première commandante lui sourit avant de se déplacer devant elle, se retrouvant dos au trône.

\- _**Je n'aurais jamais pu passer toutes ses épreuves si mes compagnons n'étaient pas là. Si Lexa n'était pas là,**_ répliqua-t-elle avec amertume d'avoir perdu des vies humaines.

\- _**Ils ne sont pas morts en vain, Wanheda. Je leur garantis une vie sans combat, une vie calme, ici dans mon royaume. Ils ne t'en veulent pas non plus, ils ont tous décidé de te suivre. Pour Lexa, mais également pour toi. Tu es un leader, Clarke,**_ rassura la scientifique dans un sourire rassurant.

\- _**Nous sommes dans un rêve. Mon rêve,**_ en conclut la jeune femme après quelques secondes de réflexion. _**Votre royaume est la flamme,**_ comprit-elle, posant une main sur sa nuque.

\- _**Tu es toujours aussi perspicace, Princesse du ciel. C'est ce que j'ai apprécié chez toi quand je t'ai rencontré.**_

Le sol se mit à tremblé, poussant les deux femmes à se retenir pour ne pas tomber. Cela dura quelques secondes avant que ça ne se calme. Clarke fixa Becca d'un regard intrigué.

- _ **Il te reste peu de temps, Clarke. Tout va disparaître si tu ne récupères pas la dague maintenant. La dague est sous le trône, protégé par les anciens commandants. Quand je suis morte, elle m'a suivie dans la flamme. Je pense que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.**_

Sans même répondre, la jeune femme blonde s'avança vers le trône, posant une main sur le siège de celui-ci. Elle caressa le cuir du siège avant de froncer des sourcils.

- _ **Il y a une trappe sous le siège,**_ en conclut Clarke, soulevant le coussin de cuire.

Elle dévoila ainsi une petite stèle contenant une magnifique dague gravé en argent dont la garde était faite de cuire. Wanheda prit l'objet à pleine main sous l'œil fière de la première commandante. Elle posa ses yeux sur celle-ci avant d'admirer la dague un peu plus.

\- _**Les mises en garde que je t'ai donné sont réelles, Clarke. Fait attention à son pouvoir et ramène là ici quand tu auras fini. Pour activer la dague, tu devras te poignarder avec celle-ci afin que l'âme de Lexa soit piégée à l'intérieur. Ensuite, il faut que tu retrouves son corps et que tu plantes la dague au niveau des poumons. Elle libérera l'esprit de la commandante dans son corps. Celui-ci est caché. Le caveau de Titus sera une première piste pour toi. Au revoir Clarke,**_ sourit-elle avant de disparaître dans une lueur blanche intense.

\- _**Becca attend ! Est-ce que je verrais encore Lexa une fois que son âme sera emprisonnée dans la dague ?!**_ Cria Clarke, désespéré à l'idée de ne plus revoir Lexa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de retour parmi les vivants.

\- _**Malheureuse, WanHeda, cela est impossible. J'aurais voulu t'en dire plus, mais le temps m'est compté,**_ retentit l'écho de la voix de la première commandante.

Clarke fixa un point invisible devant elle, les larmes coulant sur ses joues comme un torrent. Elle devait se faire une raison, elle devait avancer sans Lexa pour la guider.

\- _**Comment je vais faire,**_ murmura la blonde, la voix fluette, avant de voir une nouvelle fois une intense lumière blanche.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Colisée dernière épreuve._

Quand WanHeda reprit conscience du monde extérieur, elle découvrit qu'elle était de retour dans le Colisée. Elle observa les alentours afin de se rassurer en voyant des amies, couchées à côté d'elle. En se relevant, elle constata qu'elle tenait fermement la dague dans sa main droite. Une fois debout, ses compagnons se relevèrent également avant de s'attrouper autour de leur leader. Celle-ci vit Lexa du coin de l'œil et son cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Ressentant le trouble chez son amante, Lexa fronça des sourcils tout en attendant une explication. Raven, Octavia, Luna et Abby se précipitèrent les premières vers Clarke. La plus âgée examina sa fille afin de trouver le moindre problème de santé, mais ne trouva rien, laissant ses amies prendre le relais.

\- _**C'est la dague ?**_ Demanda Luna, désignant d'un mouvement de tête la lame que tenait la jeune femme.

\- _**Oui, Becca m'a aidé à la trouver dans son royaume. C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvions la trouver,**_ expliqua Wanheda, observant la dague avec attention.

\- _**Dans son royaume ?**_ Questionna Raven, perdue.

\- _**Oui, elle vit dans la flamme. Nos compagnons tombés au combat seront bien accueillis,**_ ajouta-t-elle en fixant Écho qui baissa le regard.

\- _**Maintenant que nous avons la dague, nous pouvons ressusciter notre commandante,**_ sourit Octavia, innocente à propos de la suite des événements.

\- _**Pas encore, il faut que nous trouvions son corps avant,**_ leur apprit-elle, évitant tout contact visuel avec son amante qui commencé à se poser des questions.

\- _**Et une fois qu'on aura son corps ? Comment procédons-nous ?**_ Commenta Kira, fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke soupira grandement devant les regards interrogateurs de son groupe et de Lexa. Elle plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui fait d'Émeraude pour se donner du courage.

\- _**Je vais me poignarder avec la dague dès que nous sortirons des ruines, sinon mon corps ne tiendra pas. Je serais sans doute hors d'état de poursuivre le voyage et quand vous aurez trouvé le corps de Lexa, je vais lui remettre son âme, c'est aussi simple que ça,**_ leur expliquèrent Wanheda, la voix brisée par la tristesse.

\- _**Clarke, c'est trop dangereux,**_ intervient Abby, posant une main sur l'avant-bras de sa fille.

\- _**Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Si je meurs dès que nous sortirons des ruines, Lexa sera perdue et la dague ne me tuera pas, j'en suis certaine.**_

\- _**Si tu fais ça, tu ne pourras plus voir Lexa à ton réveil,**_ en conclue Luna, comprenant le comportement de son amie.

Le silence de Clarke donna une réponse à son amante. La jeune femme ne réagit pas tout de suite, laissant passé un blanc avant de sourire chaleureusement à son amour. Clarke se sentit un peu plus soulagé en voyant la réaction de sa compagne et ordonna ensuite à son groupe de marché en direction de la sortie.

 _ **~ ~ ~ Clexa ~ ~ ~**_

 _Devant les ruines._

Le groupe se posa au pied des ruines afin de se reposer avant de pouvoir retourné à Polis. Clarke et Kira étaient un peu en retrait des autres, discutant entre elles.

\- _**Lexa voudrait que tu le fasses, Kira,**_ engagea Wanheda en regardant sa cadette droit dans les yeux.

- _ **Je ne peux pas te poignarder, Clarke. Tu fais partie de ma famille à présent,**_ refusas la jeune Azgeda, hochant négativement de la tête.

Clarke ne répondit pas de suite, elle fixa un instant la jeune sœur de Lexa avant de sourire en coin. Lexa venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- _**Tu as bien le caractère buté de ta sœur, Kira,**_ répliqua Clarke, sous le rire de Lexa qui hocha de la tête d'une manière amusée. _**Je t'assure que je ne sentirais rien quand la dague plongera en moi. J'en ai vu d'autres,**_ essaya-t-elle en s'avançant vers la jeune femme. _**Lexa sera auprès de toi pour te guider, n'est pas peur, jeune Trikru,**_ ajouta-t-elle devant le regard surpris et plein d'étoiles de la plus jeune.

\- _**Sha Wanheda,**_ accepta la jeune guerrière, après quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions.

Après une poignée de main clôturant cet accord, Kira alla rejoindre les autres, laissant les deux leaders en tête-à-tête. Le regard vert forêt de Lexa se posa sur sa compagne qui souriait en observant ses amies rirent ensemble. Elle eut des frissons d'anticipation en sentant le regard intense de la commandante sur elle.

\- _**Je t'entends penser d'ici, Leksa kom Trikru,**_ taquina-t-elle en se retournant afin de faire face à son amour.

\- _**Pourquoi m'avoir évité pendant le chemin du retour ?**_ Demanda du tac au tac la jeune femme, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**J'avais peur de te dire qu'une fois ton esprit emprisonné dans la dague, nous ne pourrons plus communiquer et nous voir,**_ avoua Clarke sans pour autant détourner son regard clair.

Lexa s'approcha d'elle doucement, silencieuse, jusqu'à posé une main sur sa joue. Elle lui sourit en coin avant de caresser de ses doigts fins la peau de Wanheda.

- _ **La peur est humaine, Clarke. Tu ne pourras peut-être plus me voir, mais je serais toujours avec toi. Ste yuj, gada gon skai. Oso na hit choda op nodotaim.**_ ( _Sois forte, fille du ciel. Nous nous rencontrerons encore._ )

Ne laissant pas l'opportunité à la blonde de répondre, la commandante l'embrassa sur le front avec une infinie douceur. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela réconforta Clarke et quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et qu'elle découvre que Lexa était déjà partie, elle ne ressentait plus de peur, mais un immense courage et une volonté de retrouver son bonheur à n'importe quel prix. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que la jeune femme revint parmi son groupe et ordonna à ce que l'extraction de l'âme de la commandante se face enfin. Tout le monde accepta et se mit en rond autour de la jeune femme.

\- _**Avant de commencer, j'aurais quelques ordres à donner. Indra, Octavia et Raven, vous retournez de suite à Polis. Sans perdre une seule seconde. Je dois connaître la situation des clans avant de rentrer,**_ dit-elle d'une voix sans appel, faisant esquissé les têtes des trois concernées dans un commun accord. _ **Indra, tu devras retrouver la tombe de Titus. Nous devons avoir une piste sur laquelle nous lancer afin de retrouver le corps de Lexa avant l'arrivée du reste du groupe. Octavia, Raven, vous irez donner votre rapport à Marcus,**_ continua-t-elle, devant l'acceptation des femmes en face d'elles.

Ses ordres à peine donné, les trois femmes s'exécutèrent en même temps, montant sur leurs cheveux avant de prendre le chemin en direction de la capitale. Une fois qu'elles furent hors de vue, Clarke donna son accord à Kira pour qu'elle commence. Alors que la jeune femme se mit en face d'elle, Clarke vit Lexa posé sa main sur le manche de la dague, au-dessus de celle de sa sœur. Cette vision fit sourire Wanheda avant qu'elle ne sente une vive douleur au niveau du cœur. La lame de la dague s'illumina devant les yeux ébahit du reste du groupe avant qu'une faible lueur blanche presque transparente ne soit emprisonné à l'intérieur du métal. Kira retira la dague du cœur de son chef et elle vit avec stupéfaction la peau se refermer devant ses yeux avant qu'elle n'eux le réflexe de retenir Wanheda avant qu'elle ne chute.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Je ne sais pas à quand je vais mettre le prochain alors laissez vos avis en Reviews, ça me motivera à écrire plus vite :P**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Les choses se compliquent à Polis. **_

* * *

_**Bisous le Kru ! :***_


	12. Chapitre 12 : Perdue entre deux mondes

_**Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient, à part les idées et la trame narrative de l'histoire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story.

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour/Bonsoir le Clexakru ! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas posté et je ne vais pas vous faire une grande argumentation, sinon, j'ai bien peur que vous vous endormiez ;) Je reviens avec le début de cette deuxième partie ! Ma fiction comportera environs trois voir quatre parties, mais je vous en informerais le moment venu ;) Le chapitre est anormalement court ( comparé à ceux que je fais d'habitude ), parce qu'il introduit la suite de l'histoire ;) Sachez également que le chapitre 13 est déjà un peu écrit ;) Merci à vous pour vos reviews ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 _ **PS1 :**_ Désolée s'il reste des fautes dans le chapitre :3

 _ **PS2 :**_ Nouvelle partie. Nouveaux titres ;)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Perdue entre deux mondes**_

 _Polis_

Clarke ouvrit les yeux comme si cela était la première fois depuis une éternité. Un voile d'eau se créa sur son regard avant que sa vision ne s'éclaircisse. La belle blonde observa le plafond devant elle, fronçant les sourcils. Elle connaissait que trop bien ce plafond. Elle déplaça son regard à travers la pièce pour trouver sa mère et Luna à son chevet. Sa mère était assise sur une chaise, les bras sur le lit et sa tête reposée entre eux, tandis que la leader du Floukru était dans un grand fauteuil en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les jambes croisées sur le bord du lit. Clarke essaya de s'asseoir sur le matelas, l'esprit encore embrumé. Le mouvement de son corps réveilla sa mère qui la fixer sans vraiment y croire. Il y eu un moment de flottement où personne ne parla avant que le docteur ne serre la jeune blonde dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'ours, laissant tomber sa chaise dont le bruit réveilla Luna dans un sursaut. Ce contact fit sourire Clarke et elle lui retourna la faveur, fixant Luna étrangement par-dessus l'épaule de sa génitrice. Quand sa mère la libéra après quelques minutes, WanHeda la gratifia d'un regard tendre et d'un petit sourire en coin. Sourire qu'elle perdit de suite en découvrant la chambre dans laquelle elle reposait. La chambre de Lexa.

\- _**Nous sommes à Polis,**_ dit-elle simplement, le regard perdu sur le canapé posé à sa droite. _**Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?**_ Demanda-t-elle ensuite, reprenant un peu contenance.

\- _**Nous sommes revenu à Polis depuis un mois, ma chérie,**_ lui répondit Abby, baissant les yeux sur les draps.

- _ **Nous n'avons pas retrouvé le corps de Lexa,**_ ajouta Luna sans détour, elle savait que la blonde se posait la question.

Clarke crut que son monde venait de s'écrouler. Elle avait fait ça pour rien ? Non, elle refusait de le croire. Elle devait retrouver le corps de Lexa et Becca allait l'y aider, même si elle devait rester dans ses rêves pendant plusieurs années. Reprenant son aplomb, WanHeda se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte, sa mère et Luna sur les talons. Les gardes saluèrent leur leader dans une révérence parfaite. La blonde ouvrit sans hésitation les grandes portes de la salle du trône où se tenait Octavia, Raven, Indra, Marcus et Kira en pleine conversation. Tous se tournèrent vers la source du bruit et se figèrent quand ils découvrirent la jeune femme devant eux. Celle-ci sourit à Octavia et Raven qui se précipitèrent au cou de leur amie. La commandante de la mort eut un sourire attendri, serrant les deux jeunes femmes dans ses bras sous le regard bienveillant de Marcus. Celui-ci posa simplement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui fit un signe de tête munie d'un petit sourire en coin. Indra et Kira restèrent en retrait, souriant devant ses retrouvailles. Une fois libéré de l'étreinte de ses deux amies, Clarke s'avança vers Indra qui lui présenta son bras. Avec respect et gratitude, WanHeda serra la main de la guerrière brièvement avant de se tourner vers Kira. La jeune femme ne sachant pas ce qu'elle devait faire face à son leader se pencha en avant afin de produire une révérence respectueuse. Seulement, la belle blonde l'arrêta dans son élan avant de serrer la petite sœur de Lexa dans ses bras sous le regard attendrie d'Abby.

\- _**Tu fais partie de ma famille à présent Kira et aucun membre de ma famille ne s'agenouille devant moi,**_ murmura la commandante de la mort à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui en sourit, émue.

Le regard de Clarke se tourna vers le trône et de multiples questions l'assaillir. Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe, fronçant des sourcils.

\- _**Où est Roan ?**_ S'éleva la voix de WanHeda, reprenant son timbre froid.

Octavia et Indra partagèrent un regard en biais, ce qui n'échappa aucunement à leur leader. Celle-ci fronça des sourcils, croisant les bras en attendant patiemment une réponse.

\- _**Il est dans le coma, Clarke. Il a été poignardé trois jours avant notre arrivée. Je ne sais pas encore s'il va s'en sortir,**_ lui apprit Abby, qui était le médecin en charge du cas de l'intendant.

\- _**Qui est supposé commander à présent ?**_ Répondit-elle après un silence gênant.

Sans répondre, Octavia se présenta devant la blonde sous la surprise de celle-ci. Elle lui offrit un sourire amusé avant de s'installer sur le trône. Clarke se tourna vers son amie, des sentiments contradictoires se formèrent au creux de son âme. Avec du recul, Octavia était la seule personne pouvant accomplir cette tâche et ça, Wanheda le savait. Elle était devenue une guerrière redoutable, respectée par les habitants de Polis, Skaiprisa. L'assassin venu du ciel. La blonde sourit grandement en observant son amie dans les yeux, étant témoin de l'ascension de la jeune brune. Elle s'avança vers elle, posa une main sur son épaule avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur son front en signe de reconnaissance et de protection. Puis, elle se plaça à sa gauche, la place qui lui revenait en tant que Fleimkepa.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _L'autre monde_

Lexa observait la scène avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle suivait le groupe afin de ne pas sombrer dans l'ignorance. Un mois qu'elle espérait que Clarke se réveille. Un mois qu'elle voyait la souffrance d'Octavia sur son visage. Un mois qu'elle errait dans les couloirs du palais, essayant d'entrée en contact avec n'importe qui. Elle fut très fière de voir Octavia devenir l'intendante, croyant en la jeune femme depuis bien longtemps, mais si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, sa vie d'avant lui manqué énormément. Être Heda, c'est être seul. Cette phrase résonnait depuis bientôt un mois dans sa tête. Voir et partagé les moments de son peuple, même en tant que fantôme, lui suffisait a oublié cette phrase et quand elle n'avait plus la foi de se battre, elle allait rendre visite à Clarke. Même dans le coma, la blonde n'avait pas perdu de sa beauté naturelle. Lexa sourit en posant un regard des plus tendres sur celle qui faisait battre son cœur même dans la mort. Voir Clarke aussi sûr d'elle, prête à accepter son statut la rendait très fière et elle se savait tombé un peu plus pour elle. L'ancienne commandante savait qu'elle s'en sortirait, que le coma n'était pas la fin de son histoire. Elle avait eu raison. Lexa s'approcha de la jeune femme, observant son visage de plus près, profitant du fait que personne ne pouvait la voir et quand elle ne put se retenir, elle posa une main douce sur la joue de la princesse du ciel. Un effleurement, un simple contact fugace, mais Clarke sursauta légèrement. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Lexa, sans savoir que l'ancienne commandante était auprès d'elle, le regard perdu dans le vague. Heda fronça des sourcils avant d'enlever sa main, une expression interdite sur le visage. Elle fixa son membre un instant avant de se téléporter dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit sur le lit, regardant ses mains. Elle était tellement absorbée par sa contemplation qu'elle ne vit pas la personne en face d'elle. Elle ne sentit que son parfum. Elle leva son regard et rencontra un brun intense, proche du noir.

\- _**Je vois que tu n'as pas fini de t'attirer des ennuis, microbe,**_ susurra la voix atypique d'Anya, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _Polis_

 _Le lendemain_

Octavia n'en pouvait plus de cette culpabilité et Indra le ressentait. Tout le monde le ressentait en fait parce que personne n'avait su retrouver le corps de Lexa, trop occupé avec Clarke. À présent, tout pouvait changer puisque la princesse du ciel était à nouveau parmi eux. Octavia savait qu'avec l'aide de son amie, ils pouvaient déplacer des montagnes. Pourtant, il y avait une ombre au tableau et pas des moindres. Raven. Elle n'était plus dans son état normal, trop concentré sur son boulot et ses projets. La jeune guerrière avait essayé de faire entendre raison à sa mule de meilleure amie, parce que oui, elles étaient devenues meilleures amies, mais Raven n'écoutait que Luna, au plus grand désespoir de la guerrière. Cependant, Octavia en avait marre de rester les bras ballants. Elle était devenue l'intendante de tous ! Elle devait faire quelques choses ! Après tout, sa mission était d'aider les Grounders qui étaient devenus son peuple. Elle décida d'aller en parler à Clarke, peut-être avaient-elles les mêmes opinions. La guerrière se retrouvait déjà devant la porte de son amie depuis quelques minutes, s'attardant à réfléchir sur sa décision. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle frappa doucement sur le bois de la porte. Après une attente presque interminable pour l'intendante, Clarke vint lui ouvrir, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la belle blonde quand elle reconnut son amie. Elle l'invita chaleureusement à entrer et elles s'installèrent sur le lit de la blonde, en tailleur l'une en face de l'autre.

\- _**Que me vaut cette visite impromptue ?**_ Demanda Clarke, arquant le sourcil droit avec malice.

\- _**Je vais être direct, Clarke. Je veux qu'on mette en place une nouvelle équipe d'expédition pour chercher le corps de Lexa,**_ exposa l'intendante d'une traite, sans pour autant détourné les yeux de Clarke.

Cernant le regard de la brune en face d'elle, la princesse du ciel resta interdite un moment, faisant perdre tout le courage que la guerrière possédée. Alors qu'Octavia allait amorcer une phrase, Wanheda la devança.

\- _**Figure-toi que c'est-ce que j'allais te proposer, Intendante,**_ lui répondit-elle, appuyant sur son nouveau titre.

Octavia fut soulagée de la réponse de son amie et sourit de toutes ses dents. Elles discutèrent longuement de la mission et du groupe qu'elles allaient choisir. Deux heures passèrent sans qu'elles ne le remarquent. Le gong sonna en la personne d'Abby qui venait chercher les deux femmes pour une réunion très importante du conseil. Arrivée dans la salle du trône, Octavia s'assied sur le siège de Heda avant d'observer les ambassadeurs en face d'elle quand soudain, l'ambassadeur Azgeda se leva avec force, faisant pratiquement tomber sa chaise qui fut retenue par Kira sous le regard glaciale de Clarke, debout à la droite d'Octavia.

\- _**Que comptez-vous faire pour le trône ? Votre quête afin de ramener Leksa kom Trikru est un échec et nous n'avons pas de vrai chef,**_ retentit la voix irrespectueuse et caverneuse de l'homme.

Le regard de Clarke glaça le sang de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Octavia fut la seule à soutenir le regard de l'homme, impassible.

\- _**Il a été décidé par Wanheda et moi-même qu'un petit groupe partirait en quête du corps de notre Heda,**_ retentit la voix forte de la jeune femme.

\- _**Nous n'aurons pas besoin de guerriers cette fois-ci. Nous irons donc en petit comité. L'intendante restera cependant à Polis afin de gérer la ville. Le groupe sera composé de Luna kom Floukru, Abby kom Skaikru, Indra kom Trikru, Kira kom Azgeda et de moi-même. Nous partons demain matin à l'aube,**_ annonça Clarke d'une voix claire, mais dénué d'émotions.

Le conseil s'agita un instant, temps que pris l'ambassadeur d'Azgeda pour se rasseoir. Abby soutenait le regard de Clarke, essayant de percer à jour les émotions de sa fille, mais quand elle n'y arriva pas, elle souffla de dépits et posa son regard sur son compagnon. Marcus essayait de calmer les autres ambassadeurs, mais rien ne put les calmer. Clarke et Octavia se regardèrent un instant avant que l'intendante ne se lève de son siège. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer tout les regards sur elle. Elle se rassit une fois le calme revenu dans l'enceinte de la pièce avant de reprendre la réunion. Plusieurs sujets furent abordés, la reconstruction de Polis, l'aspect médical également, la fleuraison des commerces et des tavernes, l sécurité en la personne des gardes dans la ville, l'échange entre les autres peuples, la repopulation à Azgeda. De nombreux sujets furent traités, la tentative d'assassinat du Roi Roan ne fut pas épargnée.

\- _**Nous ne savons pas qui a voulu assassiner l'ancien intendant et jusqu'à qu'on trouve le coupable, la garde sera renforcée puis doublé, personne dans cette pièce ne doit sortir seul,**_ ordonna Octavia d'une voix sans appel.

Clarke, observatrice, fronça des sourcils en voyant l'ambassadeur Azgeda se tendre à l'annonce du sujet de l'assassinat. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin, mettant dans un coin de sa tête d'avoir une conversation avec le siens afin de leur faire part.

\- _**Si personne n'en voit l'inconvénient, nous allons terminer cette réunion,**_ reprit l'intendante, se levant de son trône.

Les ambassadeurs se levèrent à sa suite, la saluèrent respectueusement avant de sortir tous, un par un. L'ambassadeur Azgeda fixa un instant son intendante puis Wanheda avant de partir comme une furie, sans révérence respectueuse. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que Luna et Marcus dans la salle du trône comme ambassadeurs. Ils posèrent d'un même geste leur regard sur la petite brune qui leur sourit. Abby s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes.

\- _**Vous savez que Raven ne va pas le prendre très bien,**_ grimaça-t-elle en prenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- _**C'est pour ça que je reste à Polis, je ne veux pas la laisser seule ici,**_ lui apprit Octavia, le regard sûr d'elle.

\- _**On a un problème bien plus grave,**_ imposa la voix de Clarke, le regard sombre. _**Marcus, j'aimerais que tu surveilles l'ambassadeur Azgeda pendant notre absence. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment le concernant,**_ se justifia-t-elle alors que tous les yeux étaient braqués sur elle.

\- _**J'ai remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, je suis d'accord avec Clarke, il faut le surveiller,**_ s'éleva la voix de Luna, qui n'avait pas encore parlé.

- _ **Très bien, je vais mettre Bellamy sur le coup. Il est mon meilleur homme.**_

Clarke accepta d'un signe de tête avant de leur informer de se retrouver dans deux heures dans sa chambre afin de préparer leur départ. Deux gardes suivirent Clarke comme son ombre jusqu'au marché de Polis. Elle aimait plus que tout se mêler à la foule et découvrir les richesses de sa nouvelle ville. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Lexa. Est-ce qu'elle était près d'elle à ce moment-même ? Est-ce qu'elle voyait les progrès que sa ville avait fait depuis qu'Octavia avait repris le rôle d'intendante ? Est-ce qu'elle était encore dans cette dimension perdue entre deux mondes ?

\- _**Perdue entre deux mondes,**_ murmura Clarke pour elle-même alors qu'elle s'assied sur un muret qui donné une vue spectaculaire à Polis.

Elle leva son regard vers le ciel. Il commençait à faire nuit et les étoiles naissantes se mélangeaient à la lumière du soleil couchant. C'était magnifique, mais devant ce spectacle, Clarke laissa quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues. La vie sans Lexa n'était pas faite pour elle.

- _ **Tu me manques, Lexa. Tu manques à tout le monde ici,**_ murmuras faiblement Wanheda, la voix enrouée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une ombre l'observait cachée derrière les buissons derrière elle.

 _ **~ ~ ~ CLEXA ~ ~ ~**_

 _L'autre monde_

La gorge de Lexa s'asséchait au fur et à mesure que son esprit prit conscience de qui elle avait en face d'elle. Son mentor. Son amie. La personne qui faisait office de grande sœur pour elle, celle qui l'avait pris sous son aile et qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Lexa n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Anya était bien devant elle, lui souriant comme si rien ne s'était passer. Elle eut un temps d'interdiction avant de reprendre contenance et de venir se blottir dans les bras de sa grande sœur de cœur. Il n'y avait qu'avec deux personnes que la brune oubliait qui elle était, qu'elle oubliait son rôle de Heda, et redevenait une jeune femme pleine de rêves et de sentiments. Anya sourit à la brune, acceptant et rendant son étreinte. Elles resteront comme ça un moment, jusqu'à que Lexa réalise qu'elle ne passait pas à travers la femme devant elle.

\- _**Je vois que les conseils de Titus ne t'ont pas aidée,**_ murmura l'ancienne commandante d'une voix peinée.

\- _**Il prétendait que l'amour était une faiblesse. J'ai suivi cette dictature jusqu'à rencontrer une personne qui m'a prouvé le contraire,**_ lui répondit Lexa, se libérant des bras de son mentor.

\- _**Clarke est vraiment une personne formidable,**_ comprit-elle, avec un grand sourire sincère. _**Je m'en veux de l'avoir assommé quand on s'est échappés de Mont Weather,**_ ricana-t-elle ensuite, faisant arqué un sourcil de Lexa.

\- _**La grande Anya ne s'en veut de rien et ne doit rien à personne,**_ taquina la commandante, tapant son point contre l'épaule de son vis-à-vis

\- _**Pourtant, je te dois beaucoup, Lexa,**_ affirma Anya, le regard sincère. _ **Il a fallu que je meure pour m'en apercevoir,**_ continue-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Lexa ne réussit pas à lui répondre, sa gorge était bien trop sèche et elle n'avait plus confiance en sa voix. Alors, elle sourit à la fausse blonde et celle-ci compris que sa protégée avait fait beaucoup de chemin depuis son célèbre « _Hodnes laik kwelnes_ ».

\- _**Pourquoi es-tu ici, Onya ?**_ Questionna la plus jeune, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- _**Toujours aussi perspicace,**_ s'amusa la concernée.

Cependant, elle reprit son sérieux en peu de temps, tout en gardant un sourire sur les lèvres. Lexa serra les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant patiemment que son mentor lui réponde.

\- _**Je suis là pour t'aider dans ta condition,**_ souffla-t-elle après quelques minutes de flottement.

Tout en lui répondant, Anya prit un verre dans sa main et celui-ci ne la traversa pas, sous les yeux écarquillés de sa protégée.

* * *

 _ **Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce nouveau chapitre ! Laissez un review pour me dire tout ça ;)**_

 _ **Prochain chapitre : Un mélange de tout : Anya/Lexa, Clexa, Octavia à Polis, etc...**_

* * *

 _ **Bisous le Kru ! :***_


End file.
